It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Suka duka yang tak sempat terbahas. Ada manis, ada pahit. Ayo ikuti kisahnya/AOAKA/OMEGAVERSE/TONIGHT WE HONOR THE HERO-maksudnya TONIGHT WE DOUBLE UPDATE!/It's Like Beauty and the Beast side story
1. Side 1 Mwoya!

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T aja dulu  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 1: Mwoya?!**

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya. Hari ini Aomine ada latihan tambahan jadi mau tak mau ia pulang sendiri setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai.

Setelah membereskan semua dokumen yang ada, ia segera melangkah keluar dari gym tempat klubnya berlatih. Dilihatnya di gym sebelah, seluruh tim basket masih berlatih. Akashi memperhatikan Aomine sejenak.

"A-Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi menoleh. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada salah satu rekan omeganya yang berambut cokelat.

"Loh, Furihata-_kun_. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Akashi. Furihata menggeleng pelan.

"Tadi aku mau pulang, tapi ada yang mencarimu." Ujar Furihata. Akashi mengangkat alis, kemudian ia melangkah menuju pagar bersama Furihata. Memikirkan siapa yang mencarinya.

"Yo, Seijuurou."

"Kakak!"

Akashi langsung saja mendekati sosok kopiannya itu. Seijirou tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Kak...shakithh..." keluh Akashi. Seijirou terkekeh senang.

"Habis kau lucu dibeginikan."

"Dasar...lagipula kakak harusnya kan di Kyoto, kenapa kemari?"

"Kau lupa? Sebentar lagi Inter High dimulai. Jadi aku memang harus ke Tokyo."

Ah, benar juga. Inter High yang merupakan ajang paling bergengsi di dunia basket SMA. Dan karena hal itu juga Aomine tak bisa pulang bersamanya hari itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Ah, Furihata-_kun_, mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" tawar Akashi. Furihata langsung gelagapan dan menggeleng.

"T-Tidak usah, rumahku dekat dari sini. S-selamat malam." Furihata menunduk sebelum berlalu. Seijirou nampak menatap Furihata lekat, dan tentunya Akashi menyadarinya.

"Kakak? Ada apa?"

"Tadi siapa namanya? Furihata?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

Seijirou hanya menggumam pelan.

"Tidak, kok. Ayo pulang. Kau pasti lelah."

Akashi menelengkan kepala, lalu hanya mengangguk.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau yakin Seijirou tertarik pada temanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja, dia jadi terus memikirkan sesuatu sejak kita pulang."

Kini Akashi dan Aomine tengah asyik bercengkrama di dalam kelas mereka. Suasana kelas riuh karena guru belum datang. Semuanya asyik berbicara sendiri-sendiri, begitupula Aomine dan Akashi.

"Aku kasihan pada temanmu itu..." gumam Aomine.

"Kenapa? Kakak kan orang yang baik." Akashi menelengkan kepalanya

Aomine gak tega bilang kalau Seijirou itu di belakang Akashi menjelma jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tak lama, wali kelas mereka pun masuk. Semua murid buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Setelah memberi salam, semua murid kembali tenang.

"Nah, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, mulai hari ini akan ada murid pertukaran pelajar dari Korea yang akan belajar bersama kalian selama dua bulan ke depan." Jelas wali kelas mereka. "Ayo, masuk lah."

Sosok alpha bertubuh tinggi dan ramping memasuki ruang kelas. Seluruh murid perempuan dibuat terpana olehnya. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang tampan, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan memikat, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan nampak halus, serta senyuman percaya dirinya. Melihat itu, para murid lelaki mencibir. Tak terkecuali Kise yang menggerutu tak jelas. Hanya Aomine dan Akashi yang nampak biasa saja.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hye Jun imnida_." Murid pertukaran pelajar itu memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. Semua murid perempuan berdecak kagum, beberapa bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan suara 'kyaaa' yang ditahan.

Wali kelas mereka pun menyuruh Hye Jun untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang, tepat di belakang Akashi. Setelah itu, wali kelas mereka menyampaikan beberapa hal termasuk kegiatan kelas selama beberapa hari ke belakang dan mengingatkan akan tes kemampuan di minggu berikutnya. Akashi memperhatikan dengan fokus sampai ia merasakan sebuah jari menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Akashi menoleh dan mendapati Hye Jun tersenyum padanya.

"Mohon bantuannya." Ujar Hye Jun sambil tersenyum. Akashi hanya mengangguk seadanya.

Tak menyadari mereka diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

~~oo00oo~~

Saat istirahat, meja Hye Jun langsung dikerumuni oleh murid-murid perempuan.

"Lee Hye Jun, sudah berapa lama belajar bahasa Jepang?"

"Sudah sejak SD. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku Hye Jun."

"Hye Jun, kau tampan sekali."

"Terima kasih."

"KYAAHHH!"

Para murid lelaki di kelas mencibir dalam diam. Aomine hanya tertidur di bangkunya sedangkan Akashi asyik membaca buku.

"Huuuh, sebal! Kenapa di kelas ini banyak yang menyebalkan sih!" keluh Kise sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi depan Aomine, membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mana kutahu. Sudah jangan ganggu aku."

"Aominecchi _hidoii_!"

Akashi menoleh sedikit ke arah matenya sambil terkekeh, lalu kembali ke buku bacaanya. Akashi sendiri juga belum merasa terpengaruh akan kehadiran Hye Jun.

Akashi berhenti membaca bukunya saat merasa seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hye Jun berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan tadi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou." Jawab Akashi seadanya. Ia sedikit kebingungan kenapa Hye Jun tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Oh, Seijuurou. Nama yang cantik." Hye Jun memamerkan senyumannya. Akashi semakin mengernyitkan alis.

"Uuhh...terima kasih...?"

Tanpa diduga, Hye Jun berlutut dan meraih tangan Akashi. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Akashi, membuat seluruh murid perempuan menjerit.

"Kuharap kita bisa akrab selama dua bulan ini, Seijuurou." Ujar Hye Jun

Akashi cengok di tempat

~~oo00oo~~

"SEMUANYA! ADA—"

"Ada gosip heboh. Iya, tahu. Buruan ngomong, gak usah lebay."

"Ih, jahat banget ih! Gak lyke!"

"Kise, lu kalo mau alay ga usah di sini!"

Kini seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban sedang nongkrong di meja kantin seperti biasanya. Kise langsung terduduk dan melipat tangannya di atas meja

"Tapi ini serius, _ssu_! Hari ini ada murid pertukaran pelajar di kelas kita." Jelas Kise.

"Oh, murid pertukaran pelajar itu? Akhirnya ia ditempatkan di kelasmu, nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya _ssu_! Dan bukan hanya itu!" Kise menggebrak meja.

"WOY SAT! DIBILANG SANTUY AJA NGAPA! NASI GUA TUMPAH!" Murasakibara gak nyantai.

"IH DENGERIN GUA NGAPA SIH!" Kise ikut sewot. "TUH MURID DARI KOREA NYIUM TANGANNYA AKASHICCHI!"

JEGEEERR

Bagai petir di siang bolong, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban ternganga. Tak sangka ada yang berani menyentuh Akashi. Dan di hadapan Aomine.

"Seriusan? Tuh murid gak mati?" tanya Kagami.

"Nggak sih. Aominecchi diem aja." Ujar Kise.

"Belom berarti." Timpal Midorima. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa karena itu mereka tak kemari, nodayo?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Eh mampus masa beneran mati tuh bocah?" Kise panik.

"Tenang. Belom ada ribut-ribut kok." Ujar Kuroko. memang Kuroko selalu santuy.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Iya. Inter High sebentar lagi. Kalau Aomine kena masalah..."

Yang lain menelan ludah, teringat akan kapten mereka yang baik hati namun kalau sudah emosi bertransformasi jadi iblis pemakan manusia.

Generasi Keajaiban jiper seketika.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

Generasi Keajaiban hanya menggeleng. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya, namun ia hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya. Yang lain melirik-lirik ke arah Aomine yang menatap garang ke seluruh ruangan sambil merangkul Akashi.

Yah siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Lee Hye Jun. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kedatangannya, dan ia selalu saja melakukan ini.

"Seijuurou."

Hye Jun datang dan langsung saja merebut tempat di sebelah Akashi. Dengan begitu, Akashi kini dihimpit oleh Aomine di kirinya dan Hye Jun di kanannya.

Dan di saat seperti ini, otak receh Generasi Keajaiban terpikir lagu 'madu di tangan kananmu racun di tangan kirimu'.

"Anu, Hye Jun. Tempat ini sudah penuh, jadi bisakah kau duduk di tempat lain? Agak sempit rasanya." Ujar Akashi. Hye Jun memasang tampang protes.

"Eeehh...aku kan ingin duduk di dekat Seijuurou. Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh." Entah kenapa Aomine yang menjawab. "Kau sudah dengar kan kalau sempit? Sana cari tempat lain."

Kini Hye Jun dan Aomine saling bertatapan sinis. Akashi kemudian terkekeh canggung.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku jadi merepotkan. Aku pergi saja deh." Akashi bangkit dan bersusah payah pergi karena jalan keluarnya ditutupi oleh Hye Jun. Namun ia salah langkah dan ia malah jadi terduduk di pangkuan Hye Jun.

Seluruh murid yang melihat kejadian itu di kantin menarik napas.

Hye Jun tersenyum dan dengan lancangnya menghirup leher Akashi.

"Kau terasa manis."

Akashi bergidik lalu buru-buru keluar dari kantin. Hye Jun tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya, sementara Aomine? Ia terus menerus menatap Hye Jun.

Anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain terdiam di tempatnya. Saling melirik satu sama lain.

"G-gimana nih, _ssu_?"

"Yah alamat kita harus minta surat izin buat Aomine ke Nijimura-_senpai_, buat jaga-jaga."

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine mengerutkan alisnya. Entah kenapa hari ini semuanya berbarengan memiliki urusan kelas sehingga ia harus makan siang di kantin sendirian. Akashi memang bilang ia akan menyusul, dan ia senang jika Akashi menemaninya. Namun yang ia tak suka adalah...

"Wajahmu nampak tak senang, Aomine."

...kenapa ia harus terperangkap satu meja dengan makhluk ini?

Hye Jun hanya tersenyum sambil meminum jus anggurnya. Aomine mendecih dan menatap ke arah jendela. Murid-murid berlalu lalang di kantin, namun tak mengurangi ketegangan kedua alpha yang kini berhadapan itu.

"Jadi kudengar kau _mate_nya Seijuurou?" Hye Jun membuka percakapan.

"Jangan sok akrab memanggil namanya!" Aomine mendengus. Hye Jun terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang posesif terhadap omegamu." Hye Jun menyederkan tubuhnya di meja kantin. "Tapi kau tahu? Populasi omega sedikit menurun belakangan ini. Bukankah tidak adil kalau satu alpha memiliki satu omega?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja, aku juga tertarik pada Seijuurou. Aromanya begitu memikat, berbeda dengan omega lain yang sudah kutemui." Ujar Hye Jun. Aomine mencibir.

"Aominecchiii! Oh, ada Hyecchi juga ssu..." Kise yang baru datang bersama dengan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain terdiam melihat Hye Jun duduk di hadapan Aomine. Hye Jun tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ayo duduklah. Kebetulan mejanya masih kosong."

Semuanya saling menatap, namun mereka hanya menurut dan duduk di meja itu.

"K-kalian sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang seru. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kagami mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, kami? Kami berbicara soal Seijuurou." Jawab Hye Jun sambil tersenyum. Yang lain hanya menarik senyuman canggung. Sedikit kesal karena Hye Jun seenaknya memanggil nama kecil Akashi.

"Jangan membicarakan orang yang tak ada di sini, nodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Itu benar. Lagipula apa ada sesuatu yang penting sampai kalian membicarakannya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hm? Tidak juga. Hanya mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Seijuurou."

Semuanya membelalak. Aomine langsung bangkit dan menarik kerah seragam Hye Jun.

"Kenapa kau marah, Aomine?" tanya Hye Jun.

"Kau brengsek...jangan dekati omegaku." Aomine menatapnya garang.

"Itu benar _ssu_! Jangan mengganggu hubungan orang lain!" Kise yang paling heboh menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian juga begitu? Ketahuan sekali, tahu." Hye Jun melepaskan genggaman Aomine di kerah bajunya. "Kalian menginginkan Seijuurou juga, bukan? Aku hanya lebih terang-terangan mengatakannya."

"Kau bahkan lebih parah dari Murasakibara-_kun_." Komentar Kuroko.

"Ahh, Kuro-chin, kau mau kuhancurkan?"

"Daiki, maaf terlambat." Akashi datang sambil membawa nampan makanan. Seluruh manusia di meja itu langsung menatapnya. Akashi langsung terdiam canggung, namun Hye Jun segera tersenyum

"Waah, kau lama sekali Seijuurou. Ayo, duduk."

Akashi hanya mengangguk gugup dan duduk di sebelah Aomine seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau lama, Seijuurou?" tanya Hye Jun, masih memasang senyumannya. Akashi menggumam gugup

"Sedang ada urusan klub. Dia ketua klub pertahanan diri omega." Aomine langsung menjawab dan memakan makan siangnya. Hye Jun mengangkat alis.

"Kau membiarkannya?" pertanyaa Hye Jun mengundang tatapan heran dari seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tck. Aomine, kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Aomine.

"HAH?! Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku begitu?!"

"Kau membiarkan omega menjadi pemimpin, terlebih itu matemu sendiri? Lebih baik kau berikan dia padaku. Aku bisa menggunakannya dengan lebih baik lagi." Hye Jun kembali menyesap jusnya. Mendengar itu, Akashi menunduk dan mencengkram celananya

"Apa maksudmu 'menggunakannya'?" Aomine memicing. "Dia bukan barang."

"Karena itulah kau bodoh." Hye Jun menghela napas. "Omega hanya digunakan untuk reproduksi, tahu. Mereka ada untuk melahirkan anak. Memang apalagi fungsi mereka di dunia ini? Jika bukan dengan itu, mereka tak berguna sama sekali bagi dunia ini. Hanya menyusahkan saja."

Aomine tanpa pikir panjang menarik kerah baju Hye Jun dan meninju wajahnya. Hye Jun juga bereaksi cepat. Ia balas meninju wajah Aomine dalam sekali serangan. Aomine pun tak mau mengalah, ia menendang perut Hye Jun hingga ia memuntahkan air. Hye jun dengan sisa tenaganya menarik kaki Aomine dan membuat kepalanya membentur lantai. Aomine mengerang, namun segera bangkit dan menyikut dada Hye Jun. Hye Jun masih dapat melawan hingga ia meninju wajah Aomine hingga hidungnya berdarah.

"AYO, PUKUL SAJA AOMINECCHI!" seru Kise menyemangati.

"SUDAH JANGAN DITAHAN! HANTAM SAJA!" Kagami malah makin menyulut api.

"Bodoh! Cepat panggil guru, nodayo!" Midorima mencoba tetap waras.

Pertengkaran terus terjadi, namun tak seorang pun berani melerai.

"DAIKI!" Akashi segera bangkit dan berdiri, hendak melerai mereka. Tangannya menahan salah satu lengan Daiki, namun terlambat. Kepalan tangan Hye Jun langsung telak mengenai wajahnya. Bibirnya pun sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Aomine termenung. Ia langsung saja menarik Hye Jun dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja kantin berulang kali. Seluruh murid pun histeris, bahkan mulai memanggil guru. Aomine tak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Hye Jun, ia hanya bergerak sesuai instingnya.

Yang ia ingat setelah itu, ada yang melepas paksa dirinya dengan Hye Jun dan ia dibawa ke ruang kepala sekolah.

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi mengobati memar di seluruh tubuh Aomine, sesekali mengabaikan aduhan dari alphanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Aomine berkelahi karena Akashi, namun ia tetap merasa ia lama-lama menjadi beban untuknya.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa." Aomine memposisikan dirinya menghadap Akashi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ini hanya luka kecil, Daiki." Akashi menghela napas. "Kemari. Lihat, dahimu sobek—"

Kemudian, masuklah kepala sekolah dan wakil bagian murid pertukaran pelajar. Mereka pun berdiri di hadapan Aomine dan Akashi.

"Lee Hye Jun sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan kondisi cukup parah. Kepalanya bocor dan tulang dadanya retak. Saat ini ia belum siuman. Namun, karena ia sendiri sudah melakukan kekerasan dan mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas, maka secara resmi ia akan segera dipulangkan ke negaranya."

Aomine mendengus sedangkan Akashi mengangguk.

"Tetapi, Aomine Daiki." Kepala sekolah melanjutkan. "Karena Aomine Daiki yang lebih dahulu melakukan kontak fisik, maka ia juga akan diskors dari sekolah selama lima hari." Ujar kepala sekolah. Aomine terdiam dan mencerna data yang ia terima.

"Tunggu pak, besok sudah Inter High. Apa aku bisa ikut main?" tanya Aomine.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak diizinkan mengikuti Inter High selama masa skorsing. Kami permisi."

Kepala sekolah dan wakilnya pun keluar. Aomine terdiam sedangkan Akashi menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Di ruang klub, Nijimura yang mendapat berita itu langsung mengamuk

~~oo00oo~~

Baru hari pertama Aomine diskors, Akashi sudah murung seharian. Ia hanya melihat kosong ke meja Aomine yang terletak di sebelahnya. Bahkan saat istirahat pun ia memilih merenung di kelas daripada pergi menuju kantin seperti biasanya.

"Akashicchiiii!"

Kise tiba-tiba menghampiri meja Akashi dengan semangat 45. Diikuti oleh anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain.

"Oh, kalian. Ada apa?" Akashi menjawab sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Akashi-_kun_ sepertinya sedang murung." Ujar Kuroko.

"Huh. Itu salah si Ahomine juga, nodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Aka-chin, ini untukmu. Jangan sedih lagi ya." Murasakibara menyodorkan lolipop strawberry.

"Akashi, kalau kau sedih cerita saja! Sudah dibilang kan, teman Aomine berarti teman kami juga!" ujar Kagami sambil tersenyum disambut anggukan yang lain

Bisa ae nih modusnya, bungkus karbol.

"Terima kasih, semuanya." Akashi memasang senyuman pahit. "Namun aku memang merindukannya..."

Yang lain terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, nodayo?" tanya Midorima. Akashi menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, nampak berpikir.

~~oo00oo~~

"DAIKI! BUKA GORDEN KAMARMU, ASTAGA!"

Sosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut biru gelap yang dikuncir mendobrak pintu kamar Aomine. Aomine hanya mengerang dan mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Aku malas. Toh aku tidak boleh kemana-mana." Keluh Aomine.

"SETIDAKNYA BERESKAN KAMARMU! IISSSHH ANAK INI" wanita yang diduga adalah Nyonya Aomine itu memasuki kamar Aomine sembarangan dan membuka gordennya lebar-lebar membuat Aomine berteriak kaget akan banyaknya cahaya yang mendadak masuk.

"AAARGH—APAAN SIH?!"

"SANA BANGUN, CUCI MUKA! SETELAH ITU MAU TIDUR LAGI KEK, SALTO KEK, GAK PEDULI!"

Aomine mendecak. Ia segera bangun dan mencuci wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia menuju ruang TV karena merasa tak bisa tertidur lagi. Namun, acara TV malah terasa sangat membosankan baginya. Berkali-kali ia memencet tombol, ia tetap tak menemukan acara menarik. Akhirnya ia kembali belayar ke alam mimpi.

Namun mimpi indahnya buyar begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan ibunya dari genkan. Aomine mengucek matanya dan melihat jam. Pukul setengah 4 sore. Ia ingat Inter High sudah dimulai. Ibunya terus menerus memanggilnya, membuat Aomine berdecak. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju genkan.

"Kenapa sih—"

Matanya melotot melihat sosok Akashi yang datang membawa sebuah tas besar bersamanya. Ibu Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Daiki, ajak dia masuk! Mana sopan santunmu!"

Aomine mengerjap. Ia langsung membawakan tas Akashi dan membawanya ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Aomine meminta Akashi duduk di kasurnya. Akashi pun patuh dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Bagaimana dengan klubmu?" tanya Aomine.

"Hari ini kami libur. Aku ingin kemari." Ujar Akashi.

"Lalu untuk apa tas ini?"

"Aku ingin menginap di sini."

Aomine mengerjap. Akashi langsung saja menyamankan diri di ranjangnya. Tangannya membentuk gestur agar Aomine mendekat dan dituruti. Aomine berbaring di sebelah Akashi. Aomine langsung saja merengkuh tubuh mungil matenya dan menghirup aromanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Daiki..." gumam Akashi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sei..."

Perasaan berat di dada mereka hilang seketika, lenyap di antara rengkuhan masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua pun tertidur. Tertidur dalam hangatnya kehadiran masing-masing

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

TERKUTUKLAH TUGAS OSPEK INI AHAHAHAHAHAHA *dilempar kating*

Halo readers! Lala balik lagi dengan side story dari It's Like Beauty and the Beast. Dan iya, judulnya beneran gak mutu banget.

Ngetik chap ini tantangan banget karena saya dikejar sama tugas osjur juga yang mengharuskan saya ngeprint nametag, post twibbon, dan ngurusin barang mana aja yang mau dititipin tapi yah namanya juga hidup.

So ini buat kalian yang gak puas karena FFnya ending, mbah **val pururin** meminta membuat side story yang akan terdiri dari beberapa chap. So stay tune readers. Mungkin gak bakal rutin update seperti kemarin karena dengan tragisnya besok perkuliahan saya mulai HAHAHAHAHAHA *nangid*

So, RnR


	2. Side 2 Eromine Daiki

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Encore**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M, lagi**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 2: Eromine Daiki**

~~oo00oo~~

Liburan musim panas. Tentu saja merupakan waktu ter-asyik bagi seluruh murid di Jepang. Mereka bisa bersantai, berlibur, menikmati musim panas selama 40 hari. Banyak cara untuk mengisinya, entah pergi ke kolam renang, ke laut, atau menonton acara kembang api.

"AKHIRNYA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS, _SSU_!"

"Benar! Akhirnya bisa bersantai setelah penat dari sekolah!"

"Aku ingin makan _parfait_..."

"Kalian jangan lupakan _training camp_."

Ucapan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba membuat semuanya terdiam. Benar juga, mereka masih ada training camp musim panas. Meski hanya seminggu, namun karena itulah pasti sesi training camp mereka sangat menguras tenaga.

"Jangan lupakan juga PR musim panas, nodayo."

Perkataan Midorima membuat yang lain kembali loyo, terutama Aomine dan Kagami. Akashi yang melihatnya menelengkan kepalanya

"Kalian ada _training camp_ musim panas ya?" tanya Akashi. Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya bangkit dari keloyoannya (?)

"Iya. Hanya seminggu, sih. Tapi jadwal latihannya tiga kali lipat dari biasanya." Ujar Aomine. Akashi menggumam sebelum menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau minggu terakhir liburan musim panas kita pergi bersama?"

Seluruh anggota generasi keajaiban sontak menatap Akashi. Yang tadinya loyo pun seolah menemukan secercah oasis

"Kita akan berlibur di _resort_ keluargaku sampai liburan selesai. Bagaimana?"

"TERIMA KASIH, AKASHIIII!"

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban—kecuali Midorima karena doi jaim—hampir menerjang memeluk Akashi kalau saja ia tak dipeluk duluan oleh Aomine.

"LU PEGANG, KITA BAKU HANTAM!"

"Ih yawda sih santai dong bos"

~~oo00oo~~

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban dibuat ternganga. Bagaimana tidak, _resort_ milik keluarga Akashi sangat megah dan berada tepat di pesisir pantai. Bangunan bergaya eropa modern tiga tingkat itu nampak sederhana namun jelas sangat mewah di saat bersamaan. Dibangun di posisi yang tepat sehingga pemandangan kamar menghadap pantai dan berada di sorot matahari hingga bangunan itu nampak cerah.

"Ayo masuk. Aku sengaja memesankan seluruh resort ini untuk kita, jadi anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujar Akashi sambil membuka pintu utamanya. Yang lain melotot. Iya mereka tahu keluarga Akashi itu kaya. Yah toh mereka juga bukan dari kalangan biasa. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Akashi berada di level yang berbeda.

Kami yang hanya rakjel ini bisa apa di hadapan Kanjeng Ratu Akashi

"Anu, Akashi. Apa benar tak apa seluruh _resort_ ini kita pesan seminggu?" tanya Kagami sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Tak masalah, aku sudah izin ayah." Ujar Akashi santai sambil menaruh barang-barangnya. "Nah, dengan begitu kalian juga bebas memilih kamar yang mana saja."

"BENAR NIH _SSU_?! YEAAAYY!" Kise langsung kegirangan dan berlari menuju kamar paling atas. Kagami tak mau mengalah dan langsung ikut mengejar Kise. Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya dan membawa barang-barangnya ke salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Kuroko dan Murasakibara pun mengikuti. Kini tersisa Aomine dan Akashi.

"Jadi, kau ingin kamar yang mana, Daiki?" tanya Akashi. Aomine menggumam.

"Ayo kita ke kamar di ujung." Ajak Aomine sambil mengambil barangnya.

"Eh? Yakin nih?" tanya Akashi.

"Yakin. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Ujar Aomine. Akashi mengerjap. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Aomine. Didaratkannya kecupan singkat di bibir sang alpha, membuatnya memerah. Namun Aomine makin menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas. Akashi mengerang dan mulai mencengkram bahu Aomine.

"AYO KITA KE LAUT _SSU_!"

Akashi berusaha menahan Aomine yang hampir melempar kursi ke wajah Kise.

~~oo00oo~~

Suasana pantai terasa begitu sejuk meski suhu sangat panas. Kagami langsung pergi berenang dengan penuh semangat. Midorima memilih berteduh di samping patung tanuki raksasanya. Kuroko entah kenapa mengikuti Kagami, namun ia berhenti di pinggir pantai untuk bermain pasir. Murasakibara sibuk dengan alat serutan es dan menuangkan sirup berbagai rasa ke es hasil serutannya. Kise sendiri masih sibuk mengoleskan _sunblock_ membuat Aomine keki.

"Heh, banci alay! Bisa gercep kagak sih?!" Aomine sewot.

"Iiih, sabar Aominecchi! Nanti kalau kena matahari kulitku jadi gosong. Nanti jadi butek kayak Aominecchi gimana? Ih, gak level." Kata Kise sambil mengoleskan _sunblock_ ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"GUA DOAIN ANYUT KE SEGITIGA BERMUDA LU, NYED!"

"DIH KOK NGEGAS SITU"

"Kalian berisik, nodayo." Midorima menghela napas. "Aomine, kau tidak bersama Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Sei? Dia bilang—"

"Semuanya, maaf menunggu lama."

Sontak, semua kepala berwarna-warni itu menoleh pada Akashi, termasuk Kagami yang baru berenang satu putaran. Semuanya menganga.

Akashi berdiri di sana mengenakan satu set bikini berwarna merah dengan garis-garis vertikal putih. Bagian celananya memiliki pita yang diikatkan di kedua sisi pinggangnya sementara bagian dadanya memiliki ornamen renda yang manis. Dan jujur saja, bikini itu menampakkan jelas tulang bahu Akashi yang nampak seksi.

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban ngeces seketika.

"Anu...apa dandananku aneh?"

Pertanyaan Akashi mengembalikan mereka ke kenyataan. Aomine langsung menarik Akashi ke pelukannya dan memelototi rekan timnya.

"Ga usah liat-liat lu, badzenk!" seru Aomine.

"Ya kita kan punya mata, bangzad!" Midorima langsung OOC. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan menjauh. Murasakibara sendiri juga mendekati Kuroko yang bermain pasir sambil membawa gunung es serutnya. Kini tersisa Aomine dan Akashi di bawah payung besar.

"Kau tidak berenang, Daiki?" tanya Akashi. Aomine menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Tidak, ah. Malas. Kau sendiri? Padahal bajumu sudah seperti itu."

"Ah...soal baju ini. Momoi-_san_ membantuku memilihnya." Akashi mengusap lengannya. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu."

Aomine mendengus. Ia merangkul Akashi ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma strawberry yang wangi menguar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Jangan pakai itu lagi."

"Eh?!" Akashi bangkit dan menatap Aomine. Kemudian raut kecewa terlihat dari matanya. "Ah... Daiki tak suka ya..."

"Bukan begitu." Aomine mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Akashi, lalu mencium bibirnya. "Jika di hadapanku saja tidak apa-apa. Aku tak suka alpha lain melihatmu begini."

Wajah Akashi memerah. Namun senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya lagi ke dada bidang Aomine. Aroma manis segera memenuhi indera penciuman Aomine.

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Akashi dan menghirupnya lebih dalam. Akashi mengerang geli. Mendengar itu, Aomine makin bersemangat. Ia mulai mencium dan menjilati leher putih Akashi. Akashi menoleh, lalu memagut bibir Aomine. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas, terutama karena tangan Aomine yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh ramping Akashi.

"Sei..." suara Aomine terdengar rendah di telinganya, membuat Akashi semakin merinding. "Mau dilanjutkan di dalam?"

Akashi mengerjap. Ia pun tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Daiki."

Aomine tersenyum. Segera ia menggendong Akashi dan meninggalkan rekannya yang kini asyik bermain bola pantai.

~~oo00oo~~

Begitu sampai di kamar mereka, mereka segera saling menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Pagutan mereka semakin memanas, seiring tangan mereka saling melepaskan pakaian masing-masing. Baik Aomine maupun Akashi tak ada yang bergerak pelan. Mereka seolah tak sabar ingin merasakan satu sama lain. Setelah seluruh pakaian mereka tertanggal, Aomine bangkit dari posisinya. Ia menyodorkan penisnya pada Akashi.

"Jadilah anak baik dan hisap milikku."

Akashi menggumam. Ia pun menurut dan mulai mengemut kejantanan Aomine. Aomine mengerang penuh kenikmatan, merasakan kehangatan mulut Akashi di penisnya. Akashi sendiri menggerakkan tangannya ke lubangnya dan mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmnnh... ngghh..." Akashi mengeluarkan desahan seiring mulutnya mengulum penis Aomine dan jarinya memasuki lubangnya sendiri. Aomine menatap Akashi yang kini berada di bawahnya. Pemandangan dari atas terasa begitu indah, terutama melihat Akashi memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah. Menikmati setiap inchi kejantanannya.

Aomine merasakan kejantanannya semakin mengeras. Akashi sendiri makin bersemangat menjilatinya.

"Nnhh... Daikhi..."

Aomine mengerang. Tangannya mengelus rambut merah Akashi.

"Jika kau berhasil membuatku keluar, akan kuberikan apa yang kau inginkan."

Akashi menatap Aomine, lantas semakin memperdalam kulumannya membuat Aomine semakin mengerang. Gerakan lidah Akashi kian cepat, membuat Aomine merasa ia berada di ujung klimaksnya.

Segera saja cairan mani keluar begitu saja ke dalam mulut Akashi. Akashi otomatis terbatuk dari reaksi yang tiba-tiba itu. Aomine duduk dan memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Akashi.

"Berbaliklah."

Akashi menurut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan merasakan Aomine mengangkat pinggulnya.

"Anak baik. Ini hadiahmu."

Aomine langsung memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Akashi, membuat Akashi mendesah senang. Untung ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya lebih dulu.

"Mmmhh... Daikhiihh... lebih..." pinta Akashi. Aomine terkekeh geli. Padahal ia tak melihat wajah Akashi langsung, namun membayangkan wajahnya yang memerah dan memohon saja sudah cukup membuat Aomine kembali terangsang.

Gerakan Aomine pun semakin cepat. Akashi semakin menggelinjang. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas sprei, seiring dengan desahannya yang makin tak beraturan.

"Ah...ah ah haannhh... Daiki—AAAHHH IYAAHH DISITUU..."

Akashi semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kain sprei begitu merasa Aomine menekan titik kenikmatannya. Aomine menyeringai dan ia makin bersemangat menghujam bagian tersebut. Akashi pun makin mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Ah ahh... Daiki...aku..." napas Akashi semakin tak beraturan. Gerakan Aomine yang piawai membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan rasa nikmat. Tak dirasa, rasa birahinya sudah mencapai puncak. Aomine mengecup bibir tipis milik matenya itu.

"Ayo keluar bersama, Sei..." bisik Aomine. Akashi mengangguk lemah.

Aomine makin mempercepat gerakannya. Akashi sendiri langsung melengkungkan punggungnya begitu dirasakan bagain bawah perutnya semakin panas.

"Hmhh... Daiki—NNHHAANNHH!"

"Nggghh...Sei!"

Mereka pun mengalami klimaks bersamaan. Napas mereka saling memburu di ruangan kamar mereka. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling melepaskan diri. Mereka masih berada di dalam tubuh satu sama lain. Akashi terkekeh dan melonggarkan cengkramannya pada sprei.

BRAAKK!

"Aominecchii? Akashicchi? Kalian di dalam _ssu_? Ayo main bola!" Kise langsung saja memasuki kamar diikuti anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain. Namun mereka mematung begitu melihat Aomine masih menyatukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Akashi.

Mereka semua saling menatap.

Midorima memukul kepala Kise dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan."

Kemudian seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban berbalik pergi dan menutup pintu. Akashi dan Aomine saling menatap, lalu tertawa. Aomine pun melepaskan dirinya dan berbaring di sebelah Akashi.

"Kenapa mereka selalu datang di saat begini..." gumam Aomine.

"Entahlah. Tapi, Daiki..." Akashi langsung berbaring di atas tubuh Aomine. Telunjuknya ia tempelkan di bibir Aomine. Melihat ekspresi Akashi, Aomine menyeringai. Seolah sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh sang omega merah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau satu kali lagi?"

~~oo00oo~~

"AOMINECCHI JAHAT! GOBLOK! BEGO! MESUM! OTAK CUMA SETENGAH! KAU GAK KASIHAN SAMA KITA APA _SSU_?!"

"LAH KOK JADI GUA?! YANG NGELOYOR KAN KALIAN!"

"LAH ELU JUGA TOLOL, EROMINE! KALO MAU BEGITUAN KAMAR DIKONCI KEK!"

"Itu benar, nodayo. Setidaknya kau harus punya etika juga."

"Mine-chin mesum, kuhancurkan kau."

"HALAH LU SEMUA NGOMONG GITU KAYAK GAK PERNAH LIAT AJA!"

"Gua gak mau denger itu dari makhluk yang masih nyimpen majalah Mai-_chan_ di bawah kasur."

"TETSU, LU TAU DARI MANA—"

Akashi hanya meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Yah, semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban sudah seperti itu sejak pagi. Tak lama, Aomine duduk di sebelahnya sambil mendecih.

"Kau tak apa, Daiki?" tanya Akashi. Dilihatnya setelah lelah beradu argumen, semua sibuk dengan sarapan masing-masing.

"Mereka itu selalu saja mengganggu." Gerutu Aomine. Akashi tertawa dan mengelus rambut Aomine.

"Meski begitu, mereka temanmu kan?"

"Teman bangsat." Akashi tertawa semakin keras.

Aomine terdiam, kemudian ia kembali mencium Akashi. Akashi tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka sebelum membalas pagutan bibir Aomine.

"Oh iya, Aomine-_kun_. Nanti malam datang ke pantai, ya." Ujar Kuroko.

"Mnn...ngapain?" tanya Aomine malas setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Kita mau ngorbanin elu ke iblis."

"EMANG BENERAN TEMEN BANGSAT LO SEMUA!"

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Author kembali encok. Apakah ini karma ngatain Jakurai-nya hypmic suka encok jadi saya juga encok? *La*

Okhok halo readerss~~ hehehe ketemu lagi sama saya karena hari ini Cuma satu kelas. Besok baru deh. Sampe sore AHAHAHAHA MANA IKUT PERTEMUAN UKM LAGI AHAHAHAHAHA

Dapat salam dari empunya ide FF ini, yaitu **val pururin **gaeesss~ katanya sekarang udah ada yaa side storynya It's Like Beauty and the Beast. Ini bukan sequel, hanya cerita yang belum diceritakan. Semoga suka dengan ide-ide saya~~

Iyap betul sekali pemirsa, untuk kalian yang ngikutin FF ukeshi saya semenjak 2016 berterima kasihlah pada **val pururin** karena idenya muncul dari dia semua. Emang sumbernya ide dia tuh hahahah *digebuk buku sejarah segede gaban*

So, segitu aja gaes untuk chapter ini. Ditambah saya besok harus bangun pagi demi ngejar travel uhuk

So RnR?


	3. Side 3 Kiss Me

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Encore**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M, lagi**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 3: Kiss Me**

~~oo00oo~~

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

Akashi mendongak dan melihat Aomine menundukkan wajahnya ke meja. Di hadapan mereka terdapat segunung PR matematika musim panas menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Akashi menghela napas melihat lembaran yang masih kosong.

"Ini salahmu karena tak mengerjakan PR sejak awal, Daiki." Tegur Akashi membuat Aomine semakin loyo.

"Mine-chin masih ngerjain PR? Payah aahh..." ujar Murasakibara sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Murasakibara-_kun_ juga belum mengerjakan kan?" tanya Kuroko membuat Murasakibara memicing.

"Sei...aku menyeraahh..." ujar Aomine. Akashi memijit pelipisnya.

"Setidaknya selesaikan halaman terakhir ini, Daiki."

Aomine mengerang dan mengerjakan semua soal asal-asalan. Melihat itu, Akashi istighfar dalam hati.

Akashi bantu merapikan PR Aomine sementara Aomine tepar di atas meja dengan kepala berasap. Maklum namanya juga Ahomine, sekali otaknya dipake langsung blank.

"Aominecchi sudah selesai _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil meminum soda dinginnya. Aomine hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Ini malam terakhir kita di _resort_, kan? Enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Kagami.

Yang lain bergumam, mencoba memutar otak.

"Akashi-_kun_, apakah di dekat sini ada yang mengadakan festival kembang api?"

Mendengar itu, Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Ah, di kota sana akan ada festival kembang api malam ini. Mungkin kita bisa ke sana?" tawar Akashi. Yang lain langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Nanti jam 6 kita ke festival kembang api!"

~~oo00oo~~

Suasana di festival sangat ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar stand, ada yang mengambil foto, ada yang mencari spot terbaik untuk menonton kembang api, dan lain sebagainya.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku ingin coba main stand tembak _ssu_!"

"Ke mana Murasakibara?"

"Mungkin membeli permen apel?"

"Dasar. Oi, Aomine—"

Saat yang lain menoleh, mereka melihat Akashi dan Aomine berdiri berdekatan. Akashi memegang sekotak takoyaki.

"Panas..." gumam Akashi. Saus takoyaki menempel di pinggir bibirnya.

"Dasar. Hati-hati makannya, Sei." Tegur Aomine sambil mengusap bibir Akashi dengan ibu jarinya. Akashi mengerucutkan bibirnya karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Mau main tangkap ikan?" tawar Akashi.

"Oh! Tentu saja!" Aomine segera membayar 200 yen kepada penjaga stand dan dengan lihai mendapatkan sepasang ikan mas, membuat anak-anak kecil di sekitarnya tercengang. Aomine pun mengangkat plastik berisi ikan mas itu.

"Nanti kuberikan satu padamu." Ujarnya. Akashi tertawa.

"Jangan sampai punyamu mati duluan, ya."

"Nggak bakal!"

"Mau lihat topeng yang di sana?"

Dan mereka pun berkeliling stand bersama. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban mingkem, termasuk Murasakibara dan Kagami yang baru selesai hunting makanan.

Sakitnya tuh di sini liat kalian mesra-mesraan tau, sat!

"Sekarang kalian mau ke mana?"

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menatap Akashi yang kini menghadap mereka. Semuanya saling berkomunikasi lewat mata.

'_Kalo si Ahomine, itu aja kan?'_

'_Iya, itu cara paling efektif, ssu!'_

'_Mau bagaimana lagi, nodayo.'_

'_Kalau begitu, segera laksanakan!_'

"Oy, lama lu pada!"

Yang lain berhenti bertelepati (?) dan segera mengahadap Aomine dan Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumah hantu?" saran Kuroko.

Wajah Aomine langsung pucat pasi sedangkan mata Akashi membulat mendengar kata rumah hantu. Dalam hati, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban ngakak.

"Nah, jadi silahkan kalian berdua maju duluan." Kagami menyeringai. "Wahai pasangan terhormat kita."

Aomine memelototi Kagami sementara yang dipelototi hanya nyengir setan.

Setelah menerima tiket, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban memasuki rumah hantu. Aomine dan Akashi berada di depan. Begitu masuk, suasana pengap langsung menyapa mereka.

"T-tenang saja. Ini kan buatan. Tidak seram." Ujar Aomine sok berani. Akashi mengangguk namun kedua tangannya ia kaitkan di lengan kiri Aomine.

Baru beberapa langkah, mendadak sosok wanita yang didandani layaknya kuchisake onna muncul.

"_**Apakah aku cantik...?" **_

"KYAAAA!" Akashi langsung memeluk Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine?

Nyaris hilang kesadaran.

"Sudah, dia tak akan mengganggumu." Ujar Aomine sambil menepuk rambut Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Aomine meneruskan perjalanan.

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban melihat ke arah kaki Aomine dan dilihatnya langkah alpha itu gemetaran.

Hylyh sok jaim lu, bungkus sukro!

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah menikmati rumah hantu, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban segera menempati spot melihat kembang api. Mereka menonton dari jembatan besar. Orang bilang pemandangan kembang api di sana sangat indah dan jelas. Tak heran cukup banyak orang yang memilih menonton dari sana meski harus berdiri.

"Uwaaa, sebentar lagi dimulai ssu! Aku sudah tak sabaaar!" Kise berjingkat senang.

"Dih, apaan sih lu. Alay tau gak." Kagami mendengus.

"Aku mau makan gulali..." lagi-lagi Murasakibara tidak nyambung.

"Ah, lihat. Sudah hampir dimulai."

Seluruh penonton segera memusatkan perhatian ke arah langit malam. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya suara letusan kembang api terdengar. Suara terkagum-kagum menyemarakkan suasana. Pemandangan langit yang tadinya hitam polos menjadi berwarna-warni, dihiasi oleh kembang api berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Bahkan air sungai turut memantulkan cahaya kembang api di langit.

"Benar-benar indah kalau dilihat dari sini." Ujar Akashi.

"Ya. Kau cepat juga memilih tempat ini." Komentar Aomine. Akashi tersenyum dan melihat Aomine serta rekan-rekannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan musim panas yang tak akan terlupakan." Ujar Akashi. "Aku senang kalian menikmatinya."

"Yah. Ini liburan musim panas terbaik."

Mereka saling tersenyum. Suasana semakin riuh. Namun mereka sudah tak memperhatikan kembang api. Mereka kini terfokus pada pantulan diri masing-masing di mata pasangannya.

Jarak mereka perlahan mendekat. Akashi dan Aomine sama-sama memejamkan matanya. Seiring kembang api yang besar mulai ditembakkan ke langit.

Bibir mereka bertaut bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api terbesar. Ciuman kali ini bukan ciuman panas yang Aomine selalu lakukan, namun cinta yang suci. Cinta yang murni mereka rasakan di hati. Biru dan merah bertemu pandang. Senyuman kembali terlukis di wajah mereka.

Di sebelah mereka, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menatap mereka penuh nafsu.

Iya, nafsu. Nafsu untuk anyutin mereka ke sungai di bawah.

Acara kembang api pun selesai. Seluruh warga sekitar mulai meninggalkan taman dan kuil, lalu bersiap menyambut kegiatan esok hari. Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban juga berjalan menuju resort mereka dan bersiap pulang esok hari.

Di belakang mereka yang asyik bercengkrama, Aomine dan Akashi berjalan dalam diam. Mereka menatap langit sambil tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan mereka saling bertaut

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

AAAHH AKU KUDU MINUM ANLENE INI /plak/

Haloooww readers. Update lagi nih demi kalean semwa padahal mata tinggal 3 watt

Btw author dengerin ini sambil dengerin Epic Rap Battle of Precidency ohok

Bales surat cinta dulu laah

**SesilliaS **Whahahahh makanya jadi manusia jangan mechum ahomine *dibuang* Ini syudah lanjut~~

**val pururin **Emang gemesin mereka tuuu gimana makin gemes gaa?

Okeh segitu aja karena mata kembali beler. So, RnR?


	4. Side 4 A Kiss of True Love

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T aja dulu  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 4: A Kiss of True Love**

~~oo00oo~~

Entah apa yang seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban pikirkan ketika mereka menyetujui ide Kise untuk mendatangi sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari Akademi Teikou. Kuil itu tak terlihat istimewa. Tempatnya kecil dan memiliki tangga yang menjulang tinggi untuk memisahkan sebuah kuil lain

Lantas kenapa pengunjungnya membludak sekali?!

"Tempat ini ramainya tak masuk di akal, nodayo." Midorima memijit pelipisnya.

"Kise-kun, sebenarnya ini kuil apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Kuroko

"Nggg...temanku di agensi model bilang kalau kuil ini istinewa. Meski aku tak tahu istimeeanya di mana." Kise memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada banyak pasangan berlalu-lalang dan brrdoa. Aomine mendengus. Di sampingnya, Akashi duduk di sebuah kursi panjang

"Haahh?! Jadi gak ada manfaatnya kau mengajak kita ke sini?!" Kagami sewot

"Ya santai sih siapa tau dapet pacar kan." Timpal Murasakinara padahsl dia yang paling cuek soal pacar.

"Jadi kita mau lanjut jalan?" Tanya Akashi. Yang lain pun saling memandang

"Yasudah deh, ayo kita jalan. Daripada bengong di sini." Ajak Kagami. Yang lain pun bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanan

Tak diduga, suasana malah semakin ramai

"Aduh, jangan injak kakiku!"

"Maaf, numpang lewat."

GEDEBUUKK

"GYAAA KUROKOCCHIIII!"

PRAAKK

"KEROSUKEEE!"

"SIAPA KEROSUKE?!"

Akhirnya seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban berhasil keluar dari kerumunan tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Kecuali kewarasan karena mereka emang gak punya kewarasan

"Haaahh... Aominecchi tadi juga menginjak-"

Kise menoleh, namun tak melihat sosok Aomine

"Aominecchi mana ssu?" Tanya Kise. Yang lain juga turut mencari sosok itu

"Akashi-kun juga tak ada." Ujar Kuroko

Hening

~~oo00oo~~

"Daiki, kita kemana sekarang?"

"Sial aku juga tak tahu jalan."

Aomine dan Akashi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari rekan setim Aomine. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri

Putar ke kiri eee~~ nona manis putarlah ke kiri, ke kiri dan ke kiri ke kiri

Uhuk maaf

"Jadi kita ke mana sekarang?" Tanya Akashi.

Aomine memperhatikan sekeliling. Semuanya entah kenapa berpasang-pasangan. Aomine menoleh sedikit dan melihat sebuah tangga yang cukup jauh, namun sepi sekali. Tak ada yang menaiki atau menuruni tangga itu

"Kau mau lihat kuil yang di atas? Sepertinya sepi." Tawar Aomine. Akashi menggumam

"Apa aku boleh berjalan sejauh itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak."

"Lalu ba-"

Kata-kata Akashi terhenti ketika Aomine mengangkatnya dengan gaya tuan putri dan mulai menaiki tangga. Wajah Akashi sontak memerah

"D-Daiki, hentikan. Aku merepotkanmu." Tegur Akashi

"Aku tak akan kerepotan bila demi Putri Manisku "

Wajah Akashi semakin memerah. Akhirnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Aomine

Sesampainya di puncak, mereka melihat kuil yang sedikit mirip dengan yang di bawah sana, hanya saja bentuknya lebih kecil dan hening

"Kenapa di sini sepi sekali?" Aomine celingukan

"Sepertinya pemilik kuil ini memelihara burung dara. Lihat, banyak sekali." Ujar Akashi sambil menghitung berapa banyak burung yang hinggap. Aomine mendudukkan Akashi ke bangku panjang dan sementara Aomine mencari petunjuk mengenai tempat itu

"Aizaka...apaan tuh?" Tanya Aomine

"Nama kuil ini, Daiki." Jawab Akashi. Aomine menggumam

"Tapi pemandangan di sini bagus juga. Terutana saat menjelang sore." Ujar Akashi

"Tunggu, sekarang jam berapa?!" Aomine terkejut karena mereka sudah pergi sejak pagi

"Pukul setengah 6."

"Sudah sesore itu?"

"Tidak apa kan?" Akashi menarik tangan Aomine dan mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya. "Pemandangannya indah lho."

Mereka pun diam menikmati semilir angin. Ada sebuah jam di samping mereka yang mulai berdentang. Matahari kian turun menuju peraduannya, membuat langit menjadi lebih berwarna

"Pemandangannya cantik." Ujar Akashi. "Kenapa tak ada yang kemari ya?"

"Tangganya cukup panjang, jadi mungkin mereka tak mau capek-capek kemari." Ujar Aomine. Akashi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Jadi kau capek kemari?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

Aomine dalam hati tertawa melihat wajah Akashi. Bibirnya yang mengerucut nampak sangat manis. Ditanbah wajahnya yang terlihat memerah

"Sei..."

"Ya?"

~~oo00oo~~

"Aduuhh mereka kemana sih?"

Entah sudah berapa lama seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban mencari-cari Aomine dan kekasih merahnya namun tak kunjung menemukan

"Semakin sore tempat ini semakin ramai." Komentar Murasakibara sambil memakan pocky. "Ditambah banyak yang ciuman."

"Tentu saja bukan?" Sebuah suara asing membuat anggita Generasi Keajaiban menoleh. Rupanya seorang kakek tua mengenakan kimono gelap sederhana

"Kakek mengagetkan kita." Ujar Kuroko dengan datar

"ELU JUGA SERING NGAGETIN!" Kagami ngegas dan langsung menjitak Kuroko. Kakek itu hanya tersenyum

"Banyak pasangan yang datang kemari demi mempersatukan cinta mereka." Ujar kakek itu. Ia menunjuk sebuah papan dekat gerbang.

"Matahari yang pulang adalah tanda kembalinya cinta. Burung yang berterbangan memberi pesan perpisahan namun dipertemukan kembali. Cinta yang murni itu ada. Tak akan sirna selamanya. Jagalah cinta itu. Tak ada panah apapun yang menembus cinta sejati." Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menelengkan kepalanya bingung

"Dahulu kala, ada pasangan kekasih yang saling mencintai." Terang kakek itu. "Kerajaan mereka bermusuhan dan selalu berperang, karena itu hubungan mereka ditentang. Sang putri dijodohkan paksa dengan pria yang tak ia cintai dan ia pun kabur, menemui cinta sejatinya."

"Itu adalah pertemuan yang sangat indah." Kakek itu masih tersenyum. "Di bawah langit sore, burunb dara yang berterbangan di sekeliling mereka, mereka saling menyatukan cinta mereka."

"Namun sayang sekali..." kakek itu menerawang jauh ke langit. "Panah menembus dada putri itu. Sang pangeran pun mengamuk dan menghabisi pasukan sang putri dengan membabi buta."

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban bergidik. Mereka terlalu larut dalam cerita itu

"Tapi cinta sang pangeran tak pernah padam. Ia membangun kuil ini dan mendoakan Sang Putri hingga akhir hayatnya." Ujar sang kakek.

"Berarti orang kemari karena tak ingin berdoa, tapj ingin mendapat cinta yang sejati ssu?" Tanya Kise

"Begitulah. Nah, kejadian aslinya ada di kuil atas. Bila berkenan, ayo ke sana bersama."

Yang lain saling bertukar pandang. Mereka harus mencari Aomine, tapi siapa tahu mereka bertemu di jalan

"Baiklah, kami ikut!"

Karena jalan yang menanjak dan jauh, butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke puncak. Kise pun dengan lebaynya bilang dia tak akan bertahan. Namun yang lain masih penasaran akan keberadaan kuil legendaris itu

Waktu sudah sangat sore. Midorima mengecek jam, pukul 6 kurang 5 menit.

"Apa masih jauh?" Tanyanya. Kakek itu menggumam

"Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Mereka pun sampai di puncak. Bersamaan dengan burung dara yang berterbangan dan jam berdentang keras

Kakek itu terbelalak. Akashi dan Aomine tengah bercumbu di hadapan pohon besar. Bulu-bulu burung dara berjatuhan membuat mereka terlihat seperti berada dalam lukisan. Jam berdentang sangat keras

"Kalian ke mana saja ssu?!" Protes Kise yang tak digubris Aomine

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hidoii-"

"Kalian..." kakek itu mendekati Akashi dan Aomine "Siapa nama kalian?"

Akashi dan Aomine saling berpandangan bingung

"Ah, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Ini Aomine Daiki" ujar Akashi

"Aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah itu. Pemandangan paling sempurna." Ujar si kakek. "Hanya kalian yang dapat melakukan semua itu secara tepat.

"Ah itu hanya kebetulan beasiswa

Si kakek tersenyum "Kalian tahu? Bila ada pasangan yang berciuman di bawah pohon inj pukul 6 sore tepat, saat burung dara banyak di sini, jika pasangan berviuman, cinta mereka suci. Tak ada satupun yang dapat mebghancurkannya."

Wajah Akashi memerah sedangakn Aomine menatap kosong. Ia tai mengerti selain kalimat cinta mereka suci

Aomine tersenyum tipis diam-diam. Cinta yang murni...cintanya pada Akashi sangat murni

Dan Aomine bahagia akan hal itu

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Ketika gak encok tapi ngantuk. Tcih

Halooo semuaaa eheheh maaf ya ga bisa ngomong banyak. Takut ngaco

Bales review dulu gaeess

**SesilliaS: **Duh manis sekaliiii kaaann tapi saya tidak menerima rikues untuk sekarang

**val pururin **GIMANA KABAR KE-UWUAN KITA GAEESS WKWK

Okeh segitu dulu karena dah ngantuk

RnR?


	5. Side 5 He Protecc but He Mostly Attacc

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T aja dulu  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 5: He Protecc but Mostly He Attacc**

~~oo00oo~~

"Terima kasih kau mau mengajariku lagi, Sei."

Akashi hanya menghela napas sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Tidak apa. Daiki memang selalu begitu." Ujarnya. Aomine terkekeh canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Habisnya kau tahu pelajaran matematika itu merepotkan." Keluh Aomine

"Daiki. Kak Seijirou bilang kalau nilaimu tahun ini jelek dia akan menggunting lehermu."

"KENAPA?!"

Akashi menghabiskan tehnya. Ditaruhnya botol teh yang kosong itu dan mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Aomine meregangkan tubuhnya

"Naa, Sei. Apa kau lowong besok?" tanya Aomine. Akashi menoleh sejenak

"Maaf, aku harus menghadiri acara pertunangan kolega ayahku." Ujar Akashi. Aomine menatap Akashi

"Haahh...padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan besok." Keluh Aomine. Akashi menggumam sejenak

"Ah, aku ada ide." Akashi menepukkan kedua tangannya. Aomine mengangkat alisnya

"Kau bisa dampingi aku ke acara besok."

Aomine terdiam

"Hah? Apa tidak apa?" tanya Aomine

"Tentu saja. Kau mateku, kan? Tak akan ada yang menggubris kalau seorang alpha mendampingi matenya."

Aomine menggaruk rambutnya, agak tidak yakin.

"Ayolah, Daiki. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi kencan."

Aomine terdiam seribu bahasa melihat tatapan memohon Akashi. Ukh, dia memang lemah terhadap tatapan itu. Aomine menghela napas

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ikut."

Seketika mata Akashi berbinar. Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat ke pipi Aomine membuat wajah Aomine memanas

"Aku mencintaimu, Daiki. Ayo pulang."

Aomine rasanya terbang ke surga

~~oo00oo~~

"DAI-CHAN, AYO BANGUN!"

Aomine terhempas dari mimpi indahnya oleh teriakan cempreng khas Momoi di pagi hari. Ia mengerang dan langsung menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Cerewet ah, Satsuki...ini masih pagi..." keluhnya. Momoi menggembungkan pipi

"Kau mau menemani Sei-chan ke acara keluarganya, kan?! Ayo bangun! Jangan malas!" Momoi langsung membuka selimut Aomine

"Ack dingin! Satsuki, jangan rusuh ah!"

"Ayo bangun! Mandi! Siap-siap! Kau sudah siapkan bajumu?"

"Ngghh...cerewet ah, kau bukan ibuku." Aomine kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, namun telinganya dijewer oleh Momoi

"Aduh-SAKIT TAU!"

"Yasudah kau bangun dan mandi saja! Kau mau pakai baju mana?"

"Pakai baju biasa saja..." Aomine menguap

"Jangan asal-asalan! Pakai jas!" Momoi menggeledah isi lemari Aomine

"Oy jangan seenak-"

"Nah yang ini sepertinya bagus. Kalau pakai yang ini pasti cocok."

"Satsuki-"

Momoi menoleh

"Ngapain masih duduk di kasur?! Sana mandi! Acaranya dua jam lagi!" Momoi mendorong Aomime masuk kamar mandi

"Justru karena masih dua jam lagi aku mau tidur!" Aomine sewot

"Lebih baik duluan daripada terlambat! Sudah ayo cepat!"

Aomine menggerutu lalu segera mandi

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi terduduk di depan teras rumahnya yang megah. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum waktu yang ia tentukan untuk Aomine mendatangi rumahnya. Akashi mengenakan kimono berwarna merah cerah dengan aksen bunga krisan yang sederhana namun elegan. Obinya yang berwarna emas memperindah penampilannya. Rambutnya mengenakan hiasan rambut dengan corak sakura ditambah wajah yang dipoles make up tipis. Sebuah potret omega yang sempurna

"Masih menunggu Sang Pangeran?"

Dari belakang, Seijirou muncul dengan senyuman tenang yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada keluarganya. Seijirou sendiri mengenakan kimono berwarna abu-abu ditambah ikatan tali berwarna putih. Penampilannya dilengkapi dengan haori berwarna hitam. Penampilan yang sederhana, namun Seijirou mampu membuatnya terlihat layaknya pakaian mewah seorang bangsawan

"Kakak, berhenti menggodaku." Akashi menggembungkan pipi dan kembali asyik pada dunianya, menunggu Aomine datang.

"Kalau kau mau menunggunya bisa di dalam. Kau tak perlu duduk di teras dengan tatapan nanar begitu. Seperti gadis perawan saja." Seijirou terkekeh dan dihadiahi pukulan di kakinya, membuat Seijirou mengaduh. Kekuatan adiknya itu memang bukan main.

"Kakak diam dan kembali ke ayah sana. Aku akan menunggu Daiki di sini." Akashi mengukuhkan pendiriannya. Seijirou meringis

"Apa sih yang kau sukai darinya..." Seijirou menggumam dan dihadiahi cubitan di kaki. Rupanya Akashi masih mendengarnya

"Sei."

Belum sempat Seijirou pergi, suara yang tak asing terdengar. Dari arah jalan setapak, datanglah Aomine mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kemeja biru gelap. Dasi warna putih membuat nada pakaiannya serasi. Rambut pendeknya kembali digel. Penampilan Aomine terlalu rapi. Bahkan saat festival dan menjadi butler, penampilan Aomine tak senecis ini.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Aomine mengangkat alis melihat kedua kakak beradik kembar itu menganga. Akashi mengerjap mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat tampan hari ini, Daiki." Akashi tersenyum lembut membuat hati Aomine berdesir. Namun ia menyeringaikan bibirnya

"Hari ini saja? Aomine bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Akashi kini berbalik memerah

"B-biasanya juga tampan kok..." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi sekarang lebih tampan lagi."

"EHEM!" deheman Seijirou mengembalikan kedua sejoli itu ke kenyataan. Akashi bangkit dan sediki merapikan rambutnya sementara Aomine mendecih. Ganggu suasana aja

"Karena kau sudah datang, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Aomine pun mengikuti Akashi dan Seijirou menuju ruang keluarga Akashi. Di sana, Shiori dan Masaomi sudah siap berangkat. Shiori nampak sangat cantik mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga sakura berwarna emas. Obinya berwarna putih dengan tali emas yang mengikatnya. Rambut merah panjangnya disanggul dan dihias dengan tusukan rambut berbentuk bunga krisan. Polesan make upnya yang natural menambah cantik wanita itu. Masaomi sendiri mengenakan hakama berwarna hiyam dengan atasan abu-abu. Sama seperti Seijirou, ia juga mengenakan haori hitam. Rambutnya digel ke belakang menampakkan wajahnya yang tegas.

Jujur ini keluarga paling indah yang pernah Aomine lihat.

"Baiklah, kita semua sudah di sini. Mari kita berangkat." Ujar Masaomi. "Dan tentunya aku berharap kalian bersikap sopan dan tak mengecewakanku."

Mata merah itu melotot pada Aomine. Aomine meringis dalam hati

'Ngomong ke anak sulung lu sana!' kutuk Aomine dalam hati

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kediaman kolega ayah Akashi. Mereka mengendarai salah satu mobil pribadi milik keluarga Akashi. Sopir pun dengan sigap mengantarkan mereka sampai ke tujuan. Perjalanan diisi dengan keheningan

...keheningan yang cukup menegangkan. Karena semuanya nampak memelototi satu sama lain, kecuali Shiori.

"Kami senang hubungan Seijuurou dengan Daiki-kun baik-baik saja." Ujar Shiori. Aomine dan Akashi sama-sama merespon dengan gugup. Dalam hati Akashi bersyukur ibunya berinisiatif mengajak bicara.

"Jadi, kalian sudah melakukan apa saja selama Seijuurou heat?"

"ASTAGA, IBU!"

~~oo00oo~~

Mereka pun sampai di kediaman mewah lainnya. Suasana sangat ramai dan semarak. Setelah memberi selamat kepada pemilik rumah, mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Beberapa rekan kerja Masaomi menghampiri dan mengajak mengobrol. Membicarakan hal yang bagi Aomine membosankan

"Selamat siang, Akashi-sama."

Muncul seorang pria paruh baya. Beberapa helai rambutnya agak memutih. Masaomi langsung saja menjabag tangan pria itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda di sini, Mizaki-san."

Pria yang dipanggil Mizaki itu tersenyum. Matanga menatap ke belakang Masaomi, di mana Seijirou, Akashi, dan Aomine berdiri. Aomine mengangkat alis.

"Sei, orang itu siapa?" tanya Aomine. Akashi menoleh

"Tumben kau bertanya. Dia Mizaki Kochou. Perusahaan kami sudah lama bermitra dengannya." Jelas Akashi. Aomine menggumam

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk..."

"Eh?"

"Ahh, ini putra-putramu ya?" Mizaki melangkah mendekati mereka. Mata Mizaki kemudian mendarat pada Aomine

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya bersama kalian. Siapa orang ini?"

"Ah, dia mate Seijuurou." Ujar Masaomi. "Daiki. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Aomine membungkuk sejenak. "Saya Aomine Daiki."

"Hoo..." ia menatap Aomine atas sampai ke bawah, lalu berbalik menatap Akashi datar. Akashi yang ditatap merasa serba salah.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Masaomi. Mizaki menggeleng

"Seijirou adalah anak yang membanggakan ya. Dia bisa diandalkan, cerdas, dia bahkan menjalankan perusahaan cabang. Ditambah ia juga seorang alpha."

Akashi menarik napasnya. Ah, pembicaraan ini lagi

"Tapi Seijuurou...kembarannya...sangat disayangkan ya. Padahal mereka kembar, tapi kenaoa Seijuurou malah seorang omega? Omega hanya harus tunduk pada alpha. Mereka semua hanya sampah-"

Suara daging bertabrakan pun membuat seluruh tanu undangan kaget bukan main. Aomine langsung saja meninju wajah Mizaki sementara Seijirou mena capkan guntingnya ke meja

"Bocah sial!" gumam Mizaki

"Apa? Ga berani membalas?" adik kelasnya pun semakin menantang. Pukulan Mizaki pun telak mencapai pipi Aomine, namun Aomine segera membalasnya lagi. Setiap pukulan menghasilkan memar baruh di wajahnya

"Cukup sampai di situ Mizaki-san." Ujar Masaomi. "Aku tidak bisa menerima kau menghina putraku."

Masaomi mengangkat kertas kontrak Akashi dan Mizaki tinggi-tinggi

"Mulai sekarang, Perusahaan Akashi dan Mixaki berhenti berhubungan."

Kertas kontak mereka dirobek

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi dengan telaten membersihkan wajab Aomine. Terdapat luka memar di pipi dan matanya agak sedikit mengekuarjan darah.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Akashi menghela napas. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Aomine melindunginya hingga terluka

"Kenapa, Sei?" tanya Aomine

"Aku...merepotkanmu ya?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kenapa?'

Minami menggeleng dan terkekeh "agak enak diajak bicara deoprrssed))

"Aku akan melindungimu selamanya Sei..." bisik Aomine sambil mencium bibir Akashi. Akashi menghela napas dan menikmati ciuman nereka.

Karena tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan tetap bersama

"Jangan ciuman di kamar orang."

Akashi buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya sementara Aomine mendecih. Seijirou balas memelototi mereka berdua

Pengganggu suasana

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

NGANTUUKK /plak/

Uhuk jadi bales review dulu yaa

Aiihh makasih uwu /FFnya La bukan elu/

Jadi maafkan typo yang bertebaran karrna authornya dah ngantuk huhuh

So RnR?


	6. Side 6: Happy Birthday Dearest

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T aja dulu  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 6: Happy Birthday Dearest**

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek mata dan segera bangkit. Ia mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Rambutnya ia rapikan asal-asalan. Bajunya pun ia pakai berantakan.

Pantesan butek, dandannya aja begitu

Aomine mengecek ponselnya. Ia mengerjap melihat tanggal hari itu. Seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya melihat kalender menunjukkan tanggal 31 Agustus. Hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari ini akan jadi hari istimewa baginya

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine bertandang ke rumah matenya pagi itu untuk berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Aomine menekan bel dan sedikit bersiul. Moodnya sedang cerah hari ini. Ia sudah membayangkan akan bertemu matenya di pagi hari.

...namun yang membukakan pintu malah salah seorang maid keluarga Akashi.

"Ah, anda mate Seijuurou-sama." Ujar maid itu. Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Iya. Ng... Sei ada?" tanya Aomine

"Seijuurou-sama sudah berangkat tadi pagi sekali bersama Tuan Besar. Saya kira anda sudah diberitahu." Ujar maid itu. Aomine mengerjap.

"Ah? Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Aomine mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya Akashi pergi bersama ayahnya dan tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tapi Akashi pasti memberitahunya.

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine melangkah menuju sekolah. Orang-orang nampak asyik berbincang sana-sini. Aomine menguap dan mengganti sepatunya

Tak lama ia berjalan menuju kelas, ia melihat seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban tengah berkunpul bersama. Aomine pun langsung saja mendekati mereka.

"Yo, semua."

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Aomine.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti ssu!" ujar Kise sambil berlalu menuju kelas.

"Aku lapaar..." gumam Murasakibara lalu melangkah menuju kantin.

"Hmh. Kelas sebentar lagi dimulai nodayo." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya dan segera memasuki kelasnya.

"Ayo Kagami-kun. Kau harus siap dengan ujian sejarah nanti dengan otak bodohmu itu."

"APA KATAMU?!"

Aomine mengerjap. Kemudian semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Aomine di lorong sendirian.

"Mereka apa-apaan sih?!"

~~oo00oo~~

Sesampainya di kelas, Aomine mendapati Akashi hendak memasuki kelas. Aomine menyeringai dan langsung mendekatinya.

"Pagi, Sei."

Akashi hanya menoleh ke arah Aomine. Ia mengangguk pada Aomine.

"Selamat pagi."

Dan langsung memasuki kelas.

Aomine menganga. Sungguh reaksi yang dingin. Lebih dingin dari doi. Eh tapi doinya Aomine kan Akashi. Yah bodo amat lah /paansi/

Aomine keheranan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini. Semua otomatis menjauhinya. Akashi bahkan tak menyapanya. Ia bahkan memindahkan bangkunya ke sebelah Kise. Kise sendiri dengan senang hati menerima Akashi sebagai tetangga barunya, bahkan dengan semangat mengajaknya mengobrol seru. Aomine yang duduk tepat di depan mereka menekan pulpennya kesal.

Apa ada yang lebih menyebalkan lagi daripada ini?!

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine melangkah menuju gym dengan gusar. Ia terpaksa tinggal di kelas karena tugas piket. Ya sebenernya dia asal-asalan sih piketnya, tapi tetap saja ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Setidaknya ia masih ada waktu 20 menit untuk latihan sendirian sebelum latihan basket dimulai. Ia sampai di ruang klub dan mengganti bajunya. Langkah kakinya ia arahkan menuju gym yang kosong itu.

"AOMINE, KAU TERLAMBAT!"

Aomine mengerjap.

Kini di hadapannya adalah seluruh anggota tim basket akademi Teikou tengah berlatih. Bahkan beberapa sudah mengeluarkan keringat. Nijimura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Bisa-bisanya kau terlambat berlatih! Mau jadi apa tim kita jika acenya saja tidak becus membagi waktu hah?!"

Aomine menganga. Padahal biasanya ia masih punya waktu 20 menit sebelum latihan dimulai, tapi kenapa sekarang latihan sudah dimulai?! Bahkan mungkin lebih lama dari yang Aomine duga. Apa mereka langsung mulai setelah sekolah berakhir?!

"Tung-senpai, kenapa-"

Nijimura memelototi Aomine membuat Aomine melangkah mundur. Aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Nijimura begitu kuat.

"Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali."

"Hah?! Ta-"

"SEKARANG!"

Aomine mengerang dan segera melaksanakan hukumannya. Kenapa pula hari ini ia sial sekali? Apa karena ia menginjak bunga liar di pinggir jalan tadi pagi? Apa ini karma? Yang jelas Aomine jengkel seharian ini. Di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Semoga tidak jadi lebih buruk

"Oh, dan tambahannya kau harus bersihkan gym begitu selesai latihan."

Mampus kualat lu Ahomine

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi memainkan ponselnya di ruang loker gym SMA Teikou. Ia menggumamkan sedikit lagu yang terputar dari headsetnya. Tak lama, pintu ruang loker terbuka menampilkan sosok familiar

"Bagaimana rencananya, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami yang baru saja selesai latihan menyeringai dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Sempurna! Kami sudah memastikan si Ahomine itu akan telat pulang untuk membersihkan gym. Yang lain juga sudah siap!" ujar Kagami

"Bagus!" Akashi tersenyum menelengkan kepala

"Apa benar tak apa kau begini pada Aomine?" tanya Kagami. Akashi terkekeh.

"Tak apa. Biar hari ini tak ia lupakan selamanya. Aku memikirkannya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu lho." Ujar Akashi. Kagami sontak terbahak.

"Kau bisa iseng juga ya. Tak kusangka." Ujar Kagami. Akashi memasang senyuman misterius.

"Sudah, ayo kita siapkan kejutannya."

"Oh! Tentu!"

Kagami membongkar lemarinya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan. Namun ia malah tak sengaja mengusap bagian yang berdebu hingga mengenai wajahnya.

"Ach-sial."

Akashi menoleh melihat Kagami berkeliling dengan panik mencari handuknya. Akashi langsung mendekati Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, tenanglah. Sini biar kulihat."

"Aahh...debunya masuk mata."

"Sini sebentar."

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup mata Kagami, membuatnya otomatis meringis. Namun pandangan matanya menjelas. Dilihatnya wajah manis Akashi begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi.

"Ah...ya. Terima kasih." Jawab Kagami.

Dalam hati Kagami: 'KENAPA PACAR TEMEN HARUS CANTIK YA ALLAH INGIN JADI PHO RASANYA DIRIKU INI'

Pintu ruang klub membuka. Aomine yang hendak mengambil alat kebersihan yang ditinggalkan di ruang klib terdiam melihat posisi Akashi dan Kagami. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagami dan Akashi membelakangi pintu. Dilihat dari depan, terlihat bahwa Akashi mencium Kagami.

"OY!"

Kagami sontak menjauhkan diri dari Akashi sementara Akashi menoleh, terkejut dengan suara Aomine.

"D-Daiki? Kenapa-" Akashi terbata. Aomine mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kagami...brengsek kau!"

Aomine langsung saja melangkah maju dan mendekati Kagami. Tinjunya lolos mengenai wajah Kagami, membuat suara yang tidak mengenakkan.

"HAH?! Beraninya kau memukulku, bajingan!" Kagami balas memukul wajah Aomine, membuat bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Teman macam apa kau merebut mate temanmu sendiri hah?!" Aomine balas memukul perut Kagami membuatnya berteriak dan membungkukkan badan.

"Daiki, hentikan!" Akashi menahan tangan Aomine. "Kau keterlaluan, sudahlah! Kau bisa terkena masalah lagi!"

"Hah?! Kau membelanya?! Kenapa kau lebih membela dia daripada matemu sendiri Seijuurou?!" hardik Aomine membuat Akashi berhenti. Tubuhnya gemetar, merasakan aura alpha dari tubuh Aomine. Titik air mata mulai terbentuk di matanya.

"M-maaf... Daiki..."

"Ada ribut-ribut di ruang loker." Suara lain datang dan mendekati gym. Rupanya Kise, Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Mereka kaget melihat ruang loker yang berantakan, Kagami yang terduduk, serta Akashi yang menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi ssu?!" Kise menjerit shock. "Akashicchi kenapa menangis? Kau baik-baik saja? Aominecchi, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hah?" Suara Aomine terdengar sangat rendah. "Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan ikut campur, brengsek."

"Aomine, tenanglah." Midorima maju sementara Murasakibara dan Kise mengantar Akashi keluar. "Kau tidak mau diskors lagi bukan?"

"Persetan!" Aomine menghardik. "Kau menyuruhku tenang saat aku melihat mateku berciuman dengan temanku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, begitu maksudmu?! Coba kau bayangkan aku mencium si Takao itu, Midorima!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Takao, nodayo?!" dapat dilihat wajah Midorima agak memerah. "Dan lagi bisa saja kau salah lihat. Tidak mungkin Akashi bersikap seperti itu, nodayo."

"Hah! Tahu apa kau?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Karena aku mengikuti semua rencana ini." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Rencana?"

Letusan konfetti pun datang dari arah pintu. Aomine mengerjap kaget.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Dari arah pintu, datang seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban, first string Teikou, Nijimura, dan Momoi membawa konfetti. Kise dan Kagami yang sudah bangkit menyiram air botolan ke arah Aomine.

"Oy, hentikan-"

Aomine terhenti begitu melihat Akashi berdiri di tengah, membawa kue bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Daiki' berwarna biru. Akashi tersenyum lembut, membuat hati Aomine serasa berhenti.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daiki. Ayo tiup lilinnya."

Yang lain pun bersorak dan menyuruh Aomine meniup lilinnya. Aomine terdiam sejenak sebelum meniup lilinnya. Suara riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Aomine memotong sedikit kie itu.

"Ehem! Aominecchi, kue pertama kasih ke siapa nih?" goda Kise.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" tanya Kuroko. Ia melirik ke arah Akashi dan tersenyum pada Aomine. Aomine menggeram dengan wajah memerah. Ini bukan kali pertama ia memberi suapan kue pertama pada Akashi, namun Aomine tak pernah melakukannya di hadapan semua teman-temannya.

"Sei..." panggil Aomine.

"Ya?"

Aomine menyendokkan kuenya dan menyodorkannya pada Akashi. "Ini...untukmu."

Akashi tersenyum. Ia membuka mulut dan menyantap kue yang diserahkan oleh Aomine. Riuh tepuk tangan pun kembali terdengar.

"Ayo kita mulai pestanyaa!"

"Setelah selesai dirapikan, ya!" Ah, Nijimura kembali bersikap layaknya bapak kost.

Diam-diam, senyuman bahagia terpancar di wajah Aomine. Setelah itu Kagami balas menyikut perutnya.

"Balasan untuk yang tadi."

"Sialan kau Bakagami."

Pesta pun berlanjut hingga hari hampir larut

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sambil membawa dua gelas air. Dalam rangka ulang tahunnya, Akashi meminta untuk menginap di rumah Aomine. Toh besok juga hari libur. Aomine membuka pintu kamar dan menyadari semilir angin dingin memenuhi kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Akashi tengah berdiri di balkon. Ia nampak asyik menyaksikan langit malam tak berbintang hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Aomine. Aomine menaruh gelas di meja dan meraih jaket hitam yang biasa ia gunakan. Ia mendekati Akashi perlahan dan menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu Akashi, membuatnya refleks menoleh pada Aomine.

"Daiki. Aku tak dengar kau masuk." Ujar Akashi. Aomine mengangkat bahu.

"Kau terlalu asik melamun. Kenapa juga kau di sini? Di sini dingin. Nanti kau sakit." Tutur Aomine. Akashi tersenyum lembut

"Kau ada di sini, jadi rasanya sudah tak terlalu dingin."

Aomine menyeringai dan mendekap tubuh mungil Akashi. Ditaruhnya dagunya di bahu milik mate tercintanya.

"Maaf aku membentakmu tadi." Gumam Aomine. Akashi mengelus rambut Aomine.

"Tak apa. Aku senang kau menikmati kejutannya."

Aomine menatap Akashi lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Lama bibir mereka saling bertaut sebelum akhirnya ciumannya semakin menuntut. Lidahnya menggerayangi seluruh mulut Akashi, membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke kaus putih yang dikenakan Akashi. Jaket yang tadi disampirkan di bahu Akashi terjatuh ke lantai, namun mereka memghiraukannya. Tangan Aomine semakin nakal mengusap puting Akashi membuat gumaman dan desahan Akashi makin keras.

"Nah Sei." Aomine menyeringai. "Karena ini ulang tahunku, bagaimana kalau kita lanjut di dalam?"

Iris merah Akashi membulat sempurna. Namun kemudian, senyuman seduktif terpancar di wajahnya. Ia usap bibir Aomine menggunakan ibu jarinya dan berbisik di telinga sang alpha.

"_As you wish, my dearest alpha._"

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**

Akh tanganku pegel /plak/

HAY READERS kembali sama saya Lala yang lagi sakit huehue jadinya gak ikut osjur. Terkutuklah /heh bilang aja seneng/

Mari bales review sebelum saya bacot

**SesilliaS **AOMINE NGEGAS ADALAH JALAN NINJAKU /La/ bukan gak suka mereka cuma overprotective sama Akachi. Makasih sudah review~~

**val pururin **Maafkan typo :"( ini pasti karena Haji Lulung-eh karena ngantuk. Bagaimana Aomine ngegasnya genks?

**LenkaAllenka** aku juga suka ohoho /geble/ makasih reviewnya~~

Jadi guys authornya lagi kena flu parah dan udah kurang tidur seminggu ehehehe yah namanya juga maba. Ntar udah jadi mahasiswa lama tambah parah /HEH/

Akhir kata, maafkan typo yang bertebaran dan silahkan RnR~


	7. Side 7 Riot

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: T aja dulu  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 7: Riot**

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

Aomine dan Akashi kini tengah berjalan-jalan di sebuah spot kencan dekat Akademi Teikou. Berhubung hari itu hari minggu, ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di sana. Entah untuk kencan, atau sekadar berkumpul bersama teman-teman.

"Hmm...aku agak haus." Ujar Akashi. Aomine menatap sekeliling.

"Oh, di sana ada stand minuman. Ayo kesana." Ajak Aomine. Ia menarik lembut tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajah Akashi memerah. Ia sudah sering disentuh oleh Aomine, namun bergandengan tangan di depan publik seperti ini membuat Akashi berdebar. Diliriknha sedikit wajah Aomine yang rupanya juga sedikit memerah. Akashi mengulas senyun. Aah, matenya ini kadang bisa bersikap manis juga.

"Tunggu di sini." Aomine membawa Akashi menuju sebuah kursi panjang dan segera mengantri di stand minuman. Akashi duduk dan memperhatikan matenya. Tanpa sadar Akashi tersenyum sendiri. Ia jadi melamun dan memikirkan kejadian lalu saat mereka pertama bertemu, saat mereka menjadi mate, semuanya.

Di semua kenangan itu, Aomine selalu bersikap manis padanya. Aomine tak pernah mengekang Akashi. Ia tak pernah memandang rendah Akashi. Dan ia benar-benar menghargai sikap itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Seorang pria berambut pirang berdecak kesal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya memilih negara seperti Jepang untuk menghabiskan liburan, terutama bila akhirnya kerjaan mereka hanya pergi clubbing tiap malam. Itu sih bisa dilakukan juga di Amerika!

Pria bernama Nash itu mengacak rambutnya. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tertarik. Yah jangan salahkan ia bila ia terlahir tampan.

"Tampan tapi masih jomblo gak usah bacot."

Nash menggeram kesal mengingat perkataan kawannya Silver, semalam. Ya terus kenapa?! Bagi Nash para omega dan wanita itu gak ada yang berkesan. Meski secantik apapun semuanya langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Gak seru.

Nash mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia sampai di sebuah kerumunan. Banyak pasangan yang bercengkrama di tempat itu membuat Nash keki. Udah tau jomblo.

Namun di tengah keramaian itu, Nash menemukan seorang omega berambut merah. Dan bagi Nash, omega itu nampak tak biasa.

Tubuhnya mungil dengan paras cantik seperti omega kebanyakan. Namun sorot matanya membuat Nash merasa omega ini tak akan takluk dengan mudahnya.

Namun Nash tak mau menyesal, jadi ia mencoba langkah pertama untuk mendekatinya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia menggoda orang Jepang, jadi ia tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan

"Hei."

Omega itu menoleh. Tatapan matanya menatap iris hijau Nash langsung. Nash menyeringai dan langsung saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku mengizinkanmu duduk di sebelahku?" tanya Akashi. Nash mengangkat alis, lalu tertawa.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari tempat duduk dan kebetulan melihatmu di sini, Hana-chan." ujar Nash. Akashi semakin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Kenapa?" Nash menarik dagu Akashi, menatapnya intens. "Kalau kau bersamaku, panggilan itu yang akan kau dengar setiap hari."

Bahu Nash ditarik ke belakang. Nash melirik dan melihat pria lain berambut biru menatapnya garang.

"Kau tidak lihat dia tak suka bicara denganmu? Minggir."

Nash mendecih. "Dasar pengganggu."

"Kau yang pengganggu."

"Apa katamu?"

Nash sudah menyiapkan tinjunya, namun Akashi menarik pria berambut biru itu.

"Sudahlah, Daiki. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Akashi. Nash mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum raut wajahnya berubah menyadari sesuatu.

"Heehh...dia sudah jadi milikmu ya." Nash menyeringai. "Kasihan sekali dia terperangkap bersamamu."

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Daiki, hentikan!" Akashi menegur Aomine, lalu berbalik pada Nash. "Dan kau, aku tak tahu kau siapa tapi tolong jangan dekati kami."

"Habisnha sayang sekali omega secantik dirimu malah bersama dengannya." Nash memamerkan seringaian meremehkannya.

"OY! Apa maksudmu itu, hah?!" Aomine langsung ngegas.

"Kalau begitu ayo taruhan." Nash mendekati Akashi dan merangkul pundaknya. "Kau memakai jaket jersey basket, jadi sepertinya kau pemain basket." Ujar Nash. Memang hari itu Aomine memakai jaket Teikounya karena udara yang mulai mendingin.

"Lalu?" Aomine mengangkat alis.

"Timku dan timmu akan bertanding. Tim yang menang," Nash menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melirik Akashi. "Akan mendapatkan Hana-chan sebagai hadiahnya."

"Apa?!" Akashi langsung menyentakkan tangan Nash. "Jaga bicaramu! Aku bukan barang!"

"Kalau menolak, kau otomatis jadi milikku." Akashi menutup mulutnya. Nash menyeringai dan menatap Aomine. "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Ujar Aomine. "Aku tak akan kalah!"

"Bagus. Sabtu depan, di lapangan basket di sudut jalan depan. Jabberwock. Ingat nama tim yang akan mengalahkanmu." Ujar Nash sambil mendekati Akashi. Ia mengelus pipi Akashi sambil menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa, Hana-chan."

"Menyingkirlah!" Akashi menjauhkan tangan Nash yang disambut tawa meremehkan. Nash pun berlalu meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi.

"Daiki, apa tak apa?" tanya Akashi. Aomine hanya melirik.

"Tidak apa. Akan kubuat dia menyesal mengganggumu." Tekad Aomine

~~oo00oo~~

"Begitulah ceritanya. Jadi, kalian mau bantu kan?"

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menganga mendengar cerita Aomine. Ini bukan kali pertama Aomine terlibat perkelahian karena Akashi, tapi...

"KALAU MAU GELUD GAK USAH NGAJAK KITA, UASU!" Kagami emosi. "TERUS APA KATA LU TADI?! JABBERWOCK? LU TAU GAK ITU TIM APAAN?!"

"Hah? Gak tau. Kumpulan bocah alay yang maen tok tik, kan?" tanya Aomine. Kagami mengerang.

"Jabberwock itu tim basket jalanan Amerika yang kuat banget, tolol! Lu bisa-bisanya nantangin mereka, mikir pake otak! Jangan pake dengkul!" sembur Kagami.

"Ya wajar Aomine-kun mikir pakai dengkul, Kagami-kun. Kan memang otaknya di dengkul." Ucapan Kuroko sama sekali tak membantu, malah memperkeruh suasana.

"Tetsu-"

"Sudahlah, nodayo." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Sekarang kita sudah ditangang kita tak akan bisa mundur lagi, nodayo."

"Itu benar ssu!" ujar Kise. "Lagipula, dia juga tak bersikap baik pada Akashicchi. Kita harus memberi mereka pelajaran"

"Merepotkan..." Murasakibara menguap. "Tapi karena untuk Aka-chin, boleh deh."

Aomine menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah! Kita hajar si Jabberwock itu!"

"OOOUU!"

"Tapi rasanya ada yang ganjal." Ujar Kuroko.

"Hm? Kenapa, Kurokocchi?"

"Kalau masalah Akashi-kun, kenapa gak one-on-one aja?"

Hening.

"Dasar Ahomine-kun beraninya keroyokan."

"Makanya dia minta tolong kita."

"Cemen ih.."

"BUKAN GUA YANG NANTANGIN, GOBLOOOKKK!"

Dan Aomine kembali ngegas.

~~oo00oo~~

"SATU PUTARAN LAGI!"

Seluruh first string Teikou sudah kehabisan napas, namun Aomine masih lanjut berlatih. Nijimura sendiri juga kelelahan dibuatnya. Ia duduk di bench dan menganbil minuman di sebelah Momoi.

"Naa, Momoi. Si Aomine kenapa?" tanya Nijimura. Momoi menoleh ke arah kapten Teikou tersebut.

"Ah...ceritanya panjang." Ujar Momoi. "Sepertinya ia ditantang oleh tim basket jalanan Amerika-"

"AMERIKA?!" Nijumura terkejut

"Iya. Mereka bertemu di jalan kemarin dan sepertinya bertengkar. Makanya mereka membuat taruhan dan pertandingan." Jelas Momoi.

"Pertaruhan? Tunggu, bertengkar?"

"Memperebutkan Sei-chan."

"..."

Nijimura menghela napas, tak habis pikir. Kenapa kouhainya itu bisa begitu bucin. Ditambah semua anggota inti SMA Teikou yang dinamai Vorpal Swords itu juga nampak bersemangat.

"Aku jadi ingin punya mate."

"Hm? Senpai bicara sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Kembalilah bekerja."

~~oo00oo~~

Hari pertandingan pun tiba. Vorpal Swords ditambah Akashi dan Momoi sudah menunggu di lapangan basket untuk bertanding dengan tim Jabberwock yang dikabarkan sangat handal itu

Tak lama, datanglah Nash diikuti oleh rekan setimnya. Nash memasang seingaian seperti biasa.

"Siap untuk kalah?" tantang Nash yang disambut decihan Aomine.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Kita lihat saja." Nash melirik ke arah Akashi dan memyeringai, membuat Akashi memalingkan wajah. Mereka pun bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan.

Saat Aomine hendak memasuki lapangan, Akashi menarik lengan bajunya.

"Jangan kalah, Daiki."

Aomine mengerjap dan mengecup dahi Akashi. Merah dan biru saling menatap.

"Aku tak akan kalah." Aomine mengelus wajah Akashi. "Aku akan menang untukmu."

Pertandingannya cukup singkat. Hanya dibatasi selama 20 menit. Tip off dimulai. Murasakibara dengan mudah mengambil bola. Ia segera mendribble bola itu menuju gawang dan hendak melalukan dunk

Tepat disaat ia melompat, salah satu anggota tim lawan juga melompat, menyebabkan mereka bertabrakkan. Bola pun terhempas dan diambil oleh tim lawan. Skor pertama pun direbut oleh jabberwock.

"Cih. Mereka main keroyokan." Keluh Murasakibara.

"Ini basket jalanan, jadi hal itu wajar dilakukan." Jelas Kagami.

"Apa ini? Hanya segini saja kemampuan sekumpulan monyet ini?" ejek salah satu annggota Jabberwock mengundang tawa yang lainnya.

"Ayo mulai lagi nodayo."

Midorima hendak melempar three point namun berhasil digagalkan. Tak hanya itu, seluruh serangan Vorpal Swords berhasil dihalangi.

"Sial! Jabberwock memang kuat seperti yang dirumorkan." Kagami mengelap keringafnya. Skor saat ini terpaut 25-0.

"Daiki!" Akashi berteriak dari pinggir lapangan

"Kau bilang akan menang demi diriku kan?!"

Aomine membelalak. Tanpa sadar seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Akashi sebelum melanjutkan pertandingan.

Aomine mendribble bola dengan cepat. Disaat ada lawan yang menghalangi, Aomine melakukan formless shootnya dan berhasil mencetak skor. Seluruh anggota Vorpal Swords berteriak senang.

"Aku gak bisa membiarkan Aominecchi saja yang pamer ssu!" seru Kise. Ia menerima lemparan bola dan segera mendribble. Ia lalu melakukan perfect copy pada gerakan Midorima dan mencetak tiga poin.

"Kise, itu gerakanku. Bayar royaltinya." Tuntut Midorima

"KOK GITU SIH SSU?!"

Kali ini giliran combo Kagami dan Kuroko yang bergerak. Mereka mencetak empat poin berturut-turut.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Skor menunjukkan 30 lawan 30 dan waktu tersisa 5 detik. Putaran ini menentukan pemenangnya.

Kali ini Aomine dan Nash berhadapan. Aomine hendak melewati Nash, namun Nash berhasil memprediksi gerakannya.

Aomine lebih cepat. Ia mengoper bola pada Kuroko dan melewati Nash. Kuroko pun melakukan back pass pada Aomine yang kemudian melalukan dunk

Pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Vorpal Swords membuat mereka bersorak girang. Akashi segera mendekati Aomine dan mencium pipinya, membuat Aomine memerah.

"Yeuh langsung pacaran. Makasih dulu kek!" protes Kagami.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Daiki." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. Yang lain langsung kyuun seketika.

Nash mendekati anggota Vorpal Swords yang tengah dimabuk kemenangan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mendekati Akashi. Ia segera menarik lengan Akashi dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Mata Akashi membulat. Seluruh anggota Vorpal Swords kaget bukan kepalang. Aomine sendiri langsung terbakar emosinya. Ia langsung memisahkan Nash dan Akashi lalu menghajar wajah Nash

"Kau sudah kalah!" Teriak Aomine. "Tinggalkan dia sendiri!"

"Hah. Kami hanya main-main saja, bodoh." Nash mengelap bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang kan kau itu tak pantas mendapatkannya."

"Brengsek!" Aomine langsung melayangkan tinjunya yang dihindari dengan mudah. Nash menendang perut Aomine membuatnya hampir tersungkur.

"Daiki!" Akashi mendekati Aomine dan berdiri di tengah Nash dan Aomine. Namun naas, Nash hendak melayangkan pukulannya pada Aomine dan malah mengenai Akashi, membuat Akashi terbanting dan membentur bench di pinggir lapangan.

"ASTAGA, SEI-CHAN!"

Momoi yang berada di bench segera mendekati Akashi. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan terlihat kepala Akashi yang berdarah cukup banyak.

Iris biru Aomine membulat melihat itu. Midorima yang pertama kali menysdari aura Aomine langsung berubah.

Yang dilihat Aomine saat itu hanyalah merah. Tubuhnya otomatis bergerak untuk menghajar Nash. Insting alphanya berteriak menyuruhnya menghabisi siapapun yang melukai matenya. Namun tubuhnya berhasil ditahan oleh Midorima, Murasakibara, Kagami dan Kise.

"Aomine, tenanglah!" bujuk Kagami. Namun seolah mengabaikan si pemuda macan, Aomine tetap berontak ingin menghajar Nash. Namun Nash segera Aomine mengamuk.

"JANGAN KABUR, BAJINGAN!" raung Aomine.

"Midorin, ambulansnya sudah datang." Ujar Momoi.

"Bantu Akashi ke ambulans. Kami akan mengurus Aomine untuk sementara."

Mereka masih kewalahan menahan Aomine yang hendak mengejar Nash. Bahkan Midorima terpaksa harus menyeret Aomine ke tanah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, bodoh!" Midorima mendecih gusar. "Daripada menghajarnya lebih baik kau khawatirkan Akashi!"

Aomine terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah ambulans di mana Akashi dimasukkan ke dalam mobil menggunakan ranjang beroda. Tatapannya seketika kosong

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, membuat rekan setimnya khawatir. Momoi sudah memanggil keluarga Akashi dan mereka akan segera datang, namun tak merespon apapun. Seolah nyawanya tak berada di sana.

"Aominecchi, minum dulu yuk."

Kise menawarkan sebotol minuman dingin, namun diacuhkan. Semuanya jadi semakin khawatir.

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar. Yang lain menoleh dan mendapati keluarga Akashi yang datang. Masaomi nampak gusar sementara Shiori dan Seijirou mengikuti di belakang.

Masaomi berhenti tepat di depan Aomine. Ia meraih kerah bajunya dan segera menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Aomine. Tak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Yang lain terkejut bukan main.

"Masaomi, hentikan!" tegur Shiori, namun Masaomi lanjut menghajar Aomine. Aomine sendiri hanya menerima semua tinjuan ke wajahnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan melindunginya." Masaomi menggeram. "Ini yang kau sebut melindungi?!"

Aomine tak menjawab. Masaomi melepaskan Aomine dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Tak lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Saya ingin bicara dengan keluarga pasien Akashi Seijuurou." Ujarnya. Masaomi mengkomandokan istri dan putra sulungnya untuk memasuki ruangan. Setelah mereka masuk, yang lain segera mendekati Aomine.

"Oy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami yang tak digubris. Aomine hanya kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

Sekitar beberapa menit, Shiori muncul dari balik pintu.

"Daiki-kun, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Aomine mengangguk lalu bangkit perlahan. Aomine pun menghadap Masaomi dan Seijirou yang menatapnya garang.

"Daiki-kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shiori.

Aomine menghela napas. Ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Lawan main kami hari ini...seminggu sebelumnya meminta Sei menjadi miliknya."

Shiori mengangguk paham sementara Masaomi mengangkat alis.

"Perjanjiannya ia menang ia bisa memiliki Sei, namun ia kalah. Tapi dia malah mencium Sei begitu saja."

Shiori menggumam sementara Seijirou nampak sudah siap membunuh.

"Kami berselisih dan Sei berusaha melerai, tetapi orang itu hendak menghajarku dan malah mengenai Sei."

"Begitu ya..." ujar Shiori. "Terima kasih. Kau dan teman-temanmu boleh mengunjungi Seijuurou."

Aomine hanya mengangguk patuh.

~~oo00oo~~

Suasana ruangan begitu hening. Aomine hanya duduk di sisi ranjang Akashi tanpa berbicara. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan bahkan Kise yang biasanya paling berisik sekalipun. Semua nampak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing

"Nghh..."

Suara lenguhan terdengar. Akashi membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari ia berada di tempat yang asing, namun dikelilingi oleh orang terdekatnya.

"Ini di mana...?"

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Seijirou. "Kau pingsan ingat?"

Akashi menggumam. Ia menatap Aomine yang sedaritadi menggenggam tangannya erat. Meski samar, Akashi dapat nelihat air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf, Sei..." ujarnya. "Aku gagal melindungimu."

Akashi menghela napas. Ia angkat tangannya perlahan untuk mengelus rambut Aomine. Aomine mendongak dan disapa senyuman hangat Akashi

"Itu bukan salahmu, Daiki." Akashi mengelus rambut Aomine pelan. Aomine menunduk dan membiarkan Akashi mengelusnya.

Suara deheman Masaomi menggema. Semua orang menoleh kepada kepala keluarga Akashi itu.

"Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf pada Daiki karena sudah menghajarmu." Ujar Masaomi. "Tapi anggaplah itu hukuman setimpal karena gagal melindungi Seijuurou."

Aomine meringis dan mengusap tengkuknya. Shiori menghela napas.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Tapi intinya kami mimta maaf atas kesalah pahaman kami." Ujar Shiori. "Kalau begitu kami akan keluar. Kalian bisa brrbicara."

Masaomi dan Shiori keluar dari ruangan, diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Vorpal Swords menyisakan Aomine, Akashi, dan Seijirou. Seijirou memelototi Aomine.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh." Ujar Seijirou.

"OY-"

"Jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi." Seijirou bangkit dan mengeluarkan guntignya. "Mengerti, Daiki?"

Aomine menelan ludah. "M-mengerti."

Setelah Seijirou pergi, suasana kembali hening.

"Daiki." Akashi membuka suara. "Terima kasih sudah melindungiku."

"Jika aku melindungimu kau tak akan berbaring di ranjang itu."

"Ini hanya kecelakaan."

"Ya ya. Kau mau kupotongkan buah?"

"Tidak usah. Potonganmu berantakan."

"Oi-"

~~oo00oo~~

"Oi, dokter bilang Akashi sudah bisa keluar hari ini, nodayo."

"Waaah! Baguslah, Akashicchi."

Hari itu kebetulan seluruh Generasi Keajaiban mengunjungi Akashi. Akashi mengulas senyuman tipis. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Pulang nanti kau akan diantar olehku." Ujar Aomine. Akashi mengangguk.

"Ung. Tolong ya, Daiki."

Suara ketukan terdengar.

"Biar aku yang buka." Ujar Kuroko. Kuroko segera membukakan pintu namun mematung melihat siapa tamu mereka

Nash

"Apa maumu?" tanya Aomine garang. Nash hanya diam dan melangkah mendekati Akashi.

"Maaf aku membuatmu masuk rumah sakit."

Akashi menganga sebelum kembali ke kenyataan. Ia berdeham dan menatap Nash.

"Kuterima permintaan maafmu. Tapi kuharap kau berhenti mendekatiku."

"Terserah." Nash mengangkat bahu. "Meski aku menolak menyerah, Hana-chan."

"Enyahlah." Ujar Akashi. Nash terkekeh.

"Ayolah, hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu!" Seru Aomine

"Apa? Mau protes?"

"Jangan bertengkar di rumah sakit, nodayo!"

"Midorima-kun, jangan berteriak di rumah sakit."

"Uwaaahh jadi ramai ssu!"

"Huh, kenapa Jabberwock ada di sini?!"

"Kaga-chin, kau lama sekali di toilet."

Angin berhembus menerbangkan daun, sekaligus menerbangkan suara di ruang rumah sakit itu

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Duh banyak bat nyamuk /plak/

Udah berapa kali ya Aomine baku nantam di FF ini. Wkwkwk

Bales review dulu laahh

**LenkaAllenka **maaf tapi FF ini sudah kebanyakan drama awokwowko /plak

**val pururin** Iyakah? Bagian mananya? Ini juga uwu kaann

Ya segitu dulu karena besok bangun oagi...again

RnR?


	8. Side 8 Holiday Yahoo!

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M lageeee  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 8: Holiday Yahoo!**

~~oo00oo~~

"UWOOOOOHH!"

Pemuda warna-warni itu memandang kagum pada cruise pribadi keluarga Akashi. Kali ini mereka kembali menghabiskan liburan bersama si bungsu Akashi.

"Kalian boleh memakai semua fasilitas di sini. Santai saja." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini hebat sekali ssu! Terima kasih, Akashicchii!" ujar Kise.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok. Toh aku sudah izin pada ayah."

Yang lain kemudian berkeliling di dalam kapal mewah itu sementara Aomine hanya berjalan di sisi Akashi.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka, Daiki?" tanya Akashi. Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku lebih suka di sini bersamamu." Ujar Aomine.

Mendengar itu, wajah Akashi memerah. Ia menunduk dan tangannya malu-malu meraih tangan Aomine. Aomine menyadari itu dan menangkap jemari Akashi, menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat. Wajah Akashi semakin merah, membuat Aomine terkekeh geli.

Aah, matenya memang manis.

Aomine pun merangkul bahu mungil Akashi. Akashi otomatis menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine. Aomine tersenyum dan hendak menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Akashi

"Baguslah jika kalian menyukai kapal ini."

Aomine buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Akashi. Alisnya berkedut mendengar suara sosok dari belakangnya.

"Kalian boleh memakai kapal ini, asal kalian menjaga diri kalian dari tindakan yang tak menyenangkan."

Kenapa juga Seijirou harus ikut dengan mereka?! Aomine berteriak di dalam hati meratapi nasibnya. Jadilah dia akan susah bermesraan dengan Akashi karena adanya makhluk iblis brocon yang sudah teruji di ITB dan IPB.

"Aku ikut untuk menjaga Seijuurou dari kemesumanmu, Daiki." Ujar Seijirou

Keparat

~~oo00oo~~

"UWAAAHH ADA MEJA BILLIARD SSU!"

"Kau berisik Kise."

Kini mereka berada di ruang santai. Ada meja billiard di tengah ruangan, mesin pachinko mini, serta TV besar dan beberapa sofa

"Kalian mau coba main?" tantang Kagami. "Akashi, kami boleh main kan?" tanya Kagami

"Oh? Tentu. Silahkan saja." Ujar Akashi. Kagami langsung saja mengatur meja billiard. Ia mencoba memukul bola putih dan berhasil memasukkan tiga bola lainnya dengan sekali coba.

"Tak kusangka Kagami-kun bisa melakukan ini. Kupikir kau hanya bisa makan saja." Komentar Kuroko.

"KUROKO TEME!"

"Huh. Ini tidak ada gunanya nodayo." Midorima mendengus. Di tangan kirinya ada kipas kertas motif sakura.

"Nih sekarang giliranmu." Kagami menyodorkan tongkat billiard pada Midorima.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau, nodayo?!" tapi ia menerima tongkat billiard itu

Dasar wortel tsundere

Midorima memposisikan diri. Dengan sekali gerakan ia bisa memasukkan dua bola. Yang lain bertepuk tangan.

"Lunayan juga. Ayo, siapa sekarang?"

"Aku."

Seijirou maju ke depan dan mengambil tongkat billiard dari Midorima. Ia memposisikan diri duduk di tepi meja dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke bola putih. Ia memukul bola itu dengan tongkat menyebabkan bola saling bertabrakkan.

Satu masuk

Dua masuk

Tiga masuk

Dan seterusnya.

"WAH HEBAT!"

Seijirou tersenyum bangga. Ia berhasil memasukkan seluruh sisa bola. Kemudian bola kembali dirapikan.

"Aku juga mau coba ssu!" Kise mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat. Seijirou menyerahkan tongkat billiard pada Kise.

Kise memposisikan dirinya dan segera memukul bola putih di atas meja. Namun bukannya menabrak bola lain, bola putih itu malah menabrak tepian meja dan sukses menghantam kepala Murasakibara.

"Kise-chin, kau mau mati?"

"AKU GAK SENGAJA SSU!"

"BWHAHAHAH KISE KAU PAYAH."

"BERISIK AH!"

~~oo00oo~~

Mereka pun lanjut berkeliling kapal itu. Kali ini mereka berada di lorong dekat kamar-kamar. Dari sana dapat diketahui bahwa begitu membuka pintu kamar, kalian akam langsung mendapat pemandangan laut yang indah

"Uwaaahh lautnya jernih sekali ssu!" Mata Kise berbinar. Akashi mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Ini pemandangan yang jarang sekali di Tokyo lho." Ujarnya.

"Rasanya ingin menyelam!" ujar Kise. Akashi menaruh jemarinya di dagu.

"Sepertinya ada perlengkapan diving. Siapa saja yang mau?" tanya Akashi.

"Diving ya." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya. "Boleh juga, nodayo."

"Midorima-kun ada maksud apa? Biasanya tidak langsung setuju." Komentar Kuroko

"Memang tak boleh?!"

Tak lama, Akashi dan Seijirou datang membawa berbagai perlengkapan diving.

"Ayo silahkan diambil."

Yang lain segera mengambil pakaian masing-masing. Mereka langsung saja membuka baju mereka dan mengenakan perlengkapan diving mereka, termasuk Akashi.

Wait what

Aomine melotot melihat Akashi membuka pakaiannya begitu saja. Yang lain langsung memperhatikan Akashi. Aomine segera menutup badan Akashi dan menyembunyikannya dengan bajunya. Segera ia memelototi rekannya yang lain.

Dasar posesif.

"Semuanya siap?" Seijirou sudah bersiap di pinggir kapal sambil mengenakan perlengkapannya. Yang lain mengangguk dan juga mengambil posisi.

Seijirou segera terjun diikuti oleh yang lain.

Aomine membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan keadaan dengan sekelilingnya. Ada banyak karang berwarna warni dan berbagai ikan dengan bentuk menarik. Aomine terpukau melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

Akashi menghampiri Aomine. Mereka menatap pemandangan itu dengan bahagia.

Aomine menarik tangan Akashi dan mulai berenang mendekati permukaan. Mereka mengambil napas dan saling menatap penuh senyum.

Baru mereka menikmati suasana, seekor ikan pari berenang mendekati Akashi.

"Waaahh!"

Akashi refleks memeluk Aomine, karena gerakan ikan itu yang terlalu mendadak. Aomine juga refleks merangkul bahu Akashi mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine. Akashi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, hanya kaget." Akashi menghela napas. Namun ia enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

Di belakang sana, Seijirou tengah memelototi dua sejoli itu.

'Masih gua pantau, belum juga gua gunting anunya'

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah selesai makan malam, semuanya berkumpul di ruang santai. Mereka duduk di sofa dan asyik bercengkrama.

"Aku bosan ssu..." keluh Kise.

"Lalu mau apa, Kise-chin?"

Kise menyeringai. Ia merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan botol air mineral dari tasnya.

"Ayo main Truth or Dare!"

"NGGAK!"

Kise memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kalian gak seru. Ayolaaah kapan lagi begini kan?"

Akhirnya semua dipaksa mengikuti permainan jahanam itu. Semuanya duduk membentuk lingkaran dan botol berada di tengah-tengah. Kise pun mulai memutar botolnya dan berhenti di...

Kagami

"KAGAMICCHI! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Uhhh...truth deh!"

"NAKSIR AKASHICCHI YA?! NGAKU!"

"HAH APA SIH KAGAK!"

Yang lain tertawa melihat kelakuan Kise dan Kagami. Akhirnya semua mendapat giliran masing-masing. Murasakibara ditanya siapa cinta pertamanya, Midorima ditantang menelpon Takao dengan nomor tak dikenal, Kagami ditangang berdiri dengan satu kaki selama dua putaran, Kuroko ditanya lebih memilih vanilla shake atau pacar, sedangkan Seijirou ditanya siapa yang ia sukai.

Akhirnya, botol pun kembali diputar. Dan botol mengarah kepada...

Akashi.

"Akashicchi! Truth or Dare?" tanya Kise.

"Ng...dare."

Yang lain memutar otak sebelum Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Cium Aomine-kun. Dengan lidah."

Yang lain langsung bersorak sementara wajah Akashi memerah. Mereka riuh menyemangati hingga Akashi mendekati Aomine. Akashi duduk di pangkuan sang alpha dan mulai memagut bibirnya. Aomine membuka mulut, mempermudah jalan Akashi. Akashi tanpa diduga berciuman dengan lihai. Lidahnya seolah sudah mengetahui apa dan dimana ia harus menyentuh. Pergulatan lidah pun tak terelakkan. Akashi refleks menaruh tangannya di bahu Aomine, sementara Aomine menarik pinggang Akashi mendekat padanya. Desahan demi desahan yang tertahan meluncur dari bibir mereka.

"Oke cukup." Seijirou berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Akashi patuh dan menghentikan ciumannya.

"O-oke, kuputar lagi ya ssu."

Kise segera memutar botol, namun ia malah mengenai dirinya sendiri. Riuh tawa kembali terdengar.

Tanpa menyadari dua insan menghilang dari sana

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi dan Aomime saling bercumbu. Aomine meremas bokong Akashi sementara Akashi sibuk menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan Aomine

Setelah selesai, Akashi cepat tanggap. Ia memaknkan kejantanan Aomine dengan jari jemarinya.

"Mmhhnn Sei..."

Aomine berbisik, ia memangku Akashi dan memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Akashi. Dirasakan tubuh Akashi merinding karena sentuhan kecilnya.

"Begini saja kau sudah bereaksj. Kau nakal, Sei." Aomjne menyeringai dan menambah tempo gerakannya.

"Mmhh...hanya untukmu, Daiki. Nngghh..."

Sementara tangan Aomine mempersiapkan lubangnya, tangan Akashi memainkan penis Aomine supaya benda itu menegang. Dan terbukti, kini penis Aomine sudah hampir berdiri.

"Ngghh...tanganmu itu genit." Ujar Aomine sambil menggigit leher putih Akashi, membuat Akashi mengerang.

"Mmhh...kau menyukainya...nnhhaaahh!"

Desahan Akashi semakin hebat ketika Aomine memasukkan keempat jarinya di lubang sempit itu. Menggerakkan tangannha untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya.

"Mmhh... Daiki...lakukan."

"Dengan senang hati."

Aomine memposisikan tubuh mungil Akashi di atas pangkuannya. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Akashi dengan sekali gerakan.

"Aaahh! Mmmhhh..." Akashi merasakan kenikmatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar, menginginkan sensasi lebih.

"Ssshh...bergeraklah, Sei."

Akashi menurut dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga penis Aomine menggesek lubangnya. Aomine mengerang.

"Ya...bagus. Anak baik." Puji Aomine membuat Akashi semakin bersemangaf menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Gerakkan Akashi membuat rasa panas menjalari bagian bawah tubuh Aomine, membuatnya kembali mengerang.

"Ngghh... Sei..." Aomine menyentuh pinggang Akashi. Akashi memahaminya dan tersenyum.

"Keluarlah untukku, Daikj."

"Mh-!"

Aomine mengeluarkan semua cairannya ke dalam tubuh Akashi, membuat Akashi juga mendesah nikmat. Aomine melepaskan Akashi dan membaringkannya ke ranjang.

"Baiklah, ini hadiah karena sudah membuatku keluar."

Aomime memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Akashi yang baru saja beristirahat, membuat tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang.

"Nnhhaaaahh!"

Tubuh Akashi gemetar mengikuti irama tubuh Aomine. Tubuh Akashi sendiri juga merespon positif. Lubangnya langsung menyempit di sekitar penis Aomine, memberikan sensasi pijatan.

"Nnhh...mnnn... Daikk..." Akashi menatap Aomine. Aomine makim mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ayo keluar Sei."

"Ah ah...aaannnhhh!"

Akhirnya Akashi mencapai klimaks. Ia sudah terbaring di kasur dan rasanya benar-benar lelah, namun Aomine tak langsung merebahkan dirinya

"Daiki...?"

Aomine menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Aku belum lelah."

Akashi menaikkan alis. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Akashi beringsut mendekati Aomine dan menyentuh penisnya.

"Ngh... Sei. Kenapa-"

Akashi hanha tersenyum misterius. Segera ia kulum penis Aomine layaknya mengulum permen manis. Aomine mengerang merasakan hangatnya mulut Akashi di penisnya.

"Baru begini sudah berdiri lagi? Daiki nakal." Goda Akashi. Dilanjutkannya mengulum dan menjilat penis Aomine. Aomine mengerang dan menutup wajahnya.

"Sei, astaga...'

"Ssstt..." Akashi memberi perintah untuk Aomine diam. Seiring dengan ia mengulum penis alphanya, jarinya ia masukkan ke lubangnya sendiri.

"Ngh...Sei..." Aomine menggumam sementara Akashi menaikkan tempo gerakannya. Penis Aomine memanas, menandakan klimaks yang mendekat. Karena itu Akashi semakin memaju mundurkan jarinya supaya ia juga mencapai klimaks.

"Mnnhh...ngh... keluarlah, Daiki..."

Akashi semakin lihai melumat penis Aomine. Tak lama, cairan putih kental memenuhu mulut Akashi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi juga mencapai klimaksnya. Aomine menatap Akashi yang kini melepaskan penisnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Aomine menghela napas dan berbaring di sisi Akashi. Akashi tak banyak bicara, hanya segera menggelungkan diri di pelukan Aomine. Aomine sendiri hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Akashi setelah malam yang panjang itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Paginya, mereka segera sarapan di restoran yang dimiliki kapal tersebut. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali menuju pantai dan memutuskan untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu. Suasana ribut karena Kise terus-terusan merajuk karena hal kecil.

Aomine sendiri duduk di samping Akashi dan sesekali mengganggu Kise. Akashi hanya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Aomine menyadari tingkah Akashi dan merangkulnya.

"Kenapa, Sei?" tanya Aomine. Akashi hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Cuma lelah."

Aomine mengangguk dan mengelus rambut merah Akashi. Akashi mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Aomine sekilas. Aomine memgerjap dan menyeringai. Ia makin merapatkan tubuh Akashi, hendak menciumnya balik.

JLEB!

Sebuah gunting menggagalkan niatnya.

Aomine menoleh perlahan, mendapati Seijirou dengan aura iblis menguar sambil membawa sebuah gunting lagi. Yang lain sampai ikut menelan ludah.

"Aomine Daiki. Jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan adikku." Perintah Seijirou.

"Semalam? Apa?" Aomine melirik ke arah lain.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kamar kita bersebelahan."

JLEB. Ya memang benar. Seijirou mendapat kamar pribadi, Aomine dan Akashi tidur berdua di kamar sebelah Seijirou, dan yang lain tidur bersama di ranjang susun di ruangan yang agak jauh.

"H-hei! Kita mate kan? Wajar dong melakukan itu!" Aomine membela diri.

"Bukan berarti kau bebas menyentuhnya semaumu, dasar makhluk dakian mesum!"

Seijirou kembali menancapkan guntingnya. Untung Aomine menghindar hingga gunting itu kayu. Kalau tidak, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

"Tunggu, Seijirou. Dengar. Aku-GYYAAAA!"

Aomine pun berkejaran dengan Seijirou-yang-bergunting. Sementara Akashi hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah kakak dan matenya

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

ASTAGA APA SIH INI WKWKWK

Bales review dulu guys

**Orang Lewat **Iya betul. Kalo ada Seijirou Nash udah tinggal nama

**val pururin **Oh ya tentu saja dongs

**SesilliaS** AOMINE PROTEKTIF ADALAH JALAN NINJAKU /La/ Makanya masi untung ini cuma Aomine. Coba sekeluarga Akashi. Bisa ancur badan Nash ampe ga ada yang ngenalin /SEREM/

Yak segitu dulu guys. Besok authornya kudu kuliah lagi huhu jadi maafkan typo karena mata udah 3 watt

Akhir kata, RnR?


	9. Side 9 Sick? Noooo!

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M lageeee  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 9: Sick? Noooo!**

~~oo00oo~~

Lagi-lagi hujan

Awan mendung yang menggantung di langit seolah sedang mengerjai para murid yang baru pulang sekolah dan tak membawa payung. Banyak yang segera berteduh ada juga yang nekad menerobos derasnya hujan. Yang membawa payung berjalan dengan santainya di tengah hujan.

Aomine berdecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa membawa payung. Ya ini faktor tadi pagi ia datang terlambat sehingga ia melupakan payung yang sudah disiapkan.

"Daiki."

Aomine menoleh, mendapati Akashi berdiri di belakangnya sambil menenteng payung.

"Ayo pulang sama-sama." Ajak Akashi. Aomine mengusap rambutnya.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku tak bawa payung."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita bareng saja." Ujar Akashi. Aomine melotot

Sepayung berdua dengan Akashi, di bawah rintik hujan, berdua saja.

'Daiki, rasanya agak dingin'

'Hn. Merapatlah kemari.'

'Eh tapi-'

'Sshh...ayo mendekat sini. Nanti kau kehujanan.'

'Daiki...'

'Sei...'

Kemudian ost drama korea pun terdengar

Apa banget bayanganmu, Ahomine

"Daiki." Suara Akashi mengembalikan Aomine ke kenyataan. Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak silahkan bermalam di sini."

"Iya iya. Aku mau. Duh, sejak kapan mateku jadi judes begini sih?" Aomine segera menghampiri Akashi dan mencubit pipinya. Akashi langsung menggumam protes

"Habis Daiki selalu begitu." Akashi menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Aomine semakin senang menguleni pipinya.

"EHEM! Maaf kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di jalan ya. Yang jomblo mah mau pulang kerjain PR yang rajin." Kagami langsung lewat di tengah-tengah mereka diikuti Kuroko dan Kise.

"Kagami-kun lagaknya kayak yang bikin PR aja." Komentar Kuroko dengan datar

"BACOT! GUA NGERJAIN PR YA!"

Lalu mereka beranjak dari sana.

Akashi menyodorkan payungnya ke Aomine. Aomine menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Kau yang bawa payungnya." Ujar Akashi. Aomine pun mengangguk. Dibukanya payung itu dan segera ia tarik Akashi ke sisinya.

"Daiki..."

"Nanti kalah jauh kau kehujanan."

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan di bawah payung, bersama melewati hujan rintik-rintik dalam diam

...maunya sih begitu.

Kenyataannya, hujan turun deras. Rintik air pun membasahi tubuh mereka meski sudah memakai payung.

"Daiki...bagaimana ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Tenang, Sei! Kita terobos!"

"Ap-"

Belum sempat Akashi menjawab, Aomine sudah menarik tangannya. Mereka berdua mengarungi derasnya hujan hanya bermodalkan sebuah payung. Angin semakin berhembus kencang dan hujan semakin deras

SRAAKK!

Yak, Akashi pun dengan sukses terpeleset air hujan dan jatuh. Hujan deras langsung saja menimpa tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"SEI! ASTAGA." Aomine buru-buru mengangkat tubuh Akashi dan memayunginya. Ia segera menyampirkan jaketnya yang tidak basah pada Akashi.

"D-dingin..." keluh Akashi.

"Tenang, sebentar lagi sampai! Ayo semangat!"

Aomine dan Akashi pun kembali menerobos hujan.

Mereka pun sampai di kediaman Akashi. Para maid langsung tergopoh-gopoh melihat Tuan Mudanya basah kuyup.

"Daiki langsung pulang saja ya setelah hujannya mereda." Ujar Akashi. Aomine mendongak.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanya Aomine. Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Aku kan sudah sampai rumah. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok." Akashi mengelus rambut biru Aomine. "Kau masih harus mengerjakan PR tambahan, jadi lebih baik segera pulang."

Aomine menggerutu mendengarnya. Ya, karena lagi-lagi nilai Aomine kurang dia harus mengerjakan PR tambahan.

"Tapi benar nih kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa janggal.

"Ya aku tak apa-apa" ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah aku pulang sekarang. Aku bisa lari pulang kok." Ujar Aomine.

"Tak apa nih? Pinjam payungku saja."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Ung. Sampai jumpa besok, Daiki."

~~oo00oo~~

"Akashi Seijuurou tidak masuk. Sakit flu."

Aomine bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Padahal Akashi sudah berkata ia akan baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya?

Teringat lagi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup kemarin. Ini salahnya yang nekat menerobos hujan. Padahal bisa saja mereka menunggu hujan agak mereda. Sial betapa bodohnya aku, gumam Aomine dalam hati

LAH SADAR JUGA KALO DIA BODOH.

Aomine melamun seharian. Ia menatap nanar bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Padahal biasanya Akashi mengisi tempat itu. Biasanya ia tersenyum hangat padanya. Dan bila Aomine bosan ia segera menghampiri Akashi dan tidur di mejanya sambil membiarkan Akashi mengelus rambutnya.

"Cieee galau."

Aomine refleks melempar buku pada Kise yang berbisik di telinganya. Kise otomatis terbahak-bahak membuat Aomine menggerutu. Sial, punya temen kayak bgst semua.

"Itu karma ssu." Tukas Kise. "Kau kan pernah diskors. Akashicchi juga begini ssu."

"Waktu aku diskors?" ah ya. Pikiran Aomine kembali ke sana.

"Dia benar-benar khawatir loh ssu. Padahal itu kan salah Aominecchi."

Ya. Akashi tetap berada di sisinya meski Aomine tak bisa pergi ke sekolah. Ia ingat Akashi tiba-tiba datang membawa tas besar dan menginap di rumahnya.

"ITU DIA!"

Kise tersedak teh yang ia minum ketika Aomine mendadak bangkit dan berteriak.

"DIH ITEM RUSUH BANGET SIH!"

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine menunggu di hadapan pintu besar kediaman keluarga Akashi dengan tak sabar. Tas biru besar berisi pakaiannya sudah menempel di punggung.

Ya, Aomine berniat menginap dan merawat Akashi

Sebenarnya tak perlu karena dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi sudah sangat berkompeten, namun Aomine ingin bertanggung jawab dan merawat Akashi sendiri.

Halah kayak ngehamilin aja kamu Ahomine

Pintu pun terbuka. Aomine menegakkan tubuh, berharap bahwa salah satu maid yang membukakan pintu.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Nyawa Aomine serasa dibawa melayang. Bukan, lebih tepatnya dihisap oleh makhluk yang membukakan pintu.

"Seijirou, bukannya kau di Kyoto?"

Seijirou mengangkat alis. Ia bersandar di kusen pintu dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ya memang. Tapi kemudian aku mendapat kabar bahwa adikKU sakit karena ulah SESEORANG." Ujar Seijirou penuh penekanan. Aomine meringis.

"Y-ya...aku kemari ingin merawat Sei."

"Tidak boleh."

"KENAPA"

"Karena kau hanya mengganggu. Sudah ya selamat siang."

Baru Seijirou buru-buru hendak menutup pintu, Aomine sudah menahannya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan dingin.

"Biarkan aku masuk."

"Tidak."

"Aku akan menerobos."

"Coba saja atau kuhantam kepalamu."

"Kau-"

"Anu..." seorang maid datang dari belakang Seijirou.

"Seijuurou-sama bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan Aomine-sama."

Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

~~oo00oo~~

"Maaf, Sei. Ini salahku."

"Tidak kok. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aomine berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil mengompres dahi Akashi. Seijirou? Ia memperhatikan dari jauh dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena kau jadi harus menemaniku..." ujar Akashi. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat.

"Aku melakukan ini karena keinginanku sendiri." Ujar Aomine sambil menaruh kompres di dahi Akashi.

"Ah-kompresnya masih basah, Daiki."

"Ah, maaf."

Aomine mengambil lagi kompresnya, dan mencoba memerasnya. Namun tetap saja kompresnya basah.

"Sini!"

Seijirou menyambar kompres di tangan Aomine. Ia memeras kompres itu dengan telaten dan menaruhnya di dahi Akashi. Akashi pun segera menggeliat nyaman.

"Terima kasih, kak..."

"Ayo cepat sembuh ya."

Seijirou mengelus rambut adik kecilnya itu, kemudian menatap Aomime dengan seringaian merendahkan. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahinya

~~oo00oo~~

"Seijuurou, ayo minum obat."

Akashi menatap beberapa obat-obatan di pangkuannya. Alisnya mengernyit

"Tidak mau..."

"Kalau tidak minum obat bagaimana bisa sembuh." Seijirou menghela napas.. Kebiasaan adiknya ini tak pernah hilang sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak mau , kak. Obatnya banyak sekali."

"Itu supaya kau cepat sembuh. Ayo diminum."

Akashi menggeleng kuat membuat Seijirou habis akal. Ingin ia mencekoki paksa adiknya itu.

Aomine melangkah mendekati Akashi dan mengambil sebuah obat. Ia menaruh obat itu ke mulutnya dan menahan air di mulutnya. Seijirou mengernyit heran.

"Oy, apa yang-"

Kemudian Aomine mencium bibir Akashi. Bukan, lebih tepatnya memindahkan obat tadi kepada Akashi sehingga ia mau tak mau menelannya.

"Daiki, kalau begitu nanti kau juga sakit." Keluh Akashi.

"Tapi kau bisa cepat sembuh kan?" Aomine mengelus wajahnya. "Sudah, ayo istirahat."

Akashi mengangguk patuh dan segera meringkuk dalam selimut. Aomine melirik ke arah Seijirou dan menyeringai iseng membuat Seijirou mengepalkan tangan

'Belom aja gua sleding anunya'

~~oo00oo~~

Esoknya hari Sabtu. Aomine tengah mengecek ponselnya sementara Akashi tertidur. Ia baru saja minum obat sehingga ia dibiarkan istirahat sebentar. Kondisinya sudah membaik dibandingkan kemarin. Aomine memainkan ponselnya hingga ia tertidur di sisi ranjang Akashi.

Rasanya Aomine baru tertidur sebentar saat ia mendengar suara ribut yang amat ia kenal. Ia bangun dan mengucek matanya. Dilihatnya Akashi masih terlelap

Pintu pun menjeblak terbuka. Seolah tak memperhatikan etika bertamu, Kise masuk begitu saja

"AOMINECCHI~~ KITA DATANG MENJENGUK~~"

Kise datang diikuti anggota Generasi Keajaiban lainnya. Masing-masing menenteng plastik berisi makanan dan buah-buahan. Khusus Midorima ia membawa jam antik.

"Kalian berisik! Sei sedang tidur!" tegur Aomine kesal.

"Ah maaf ssu." Kise mengintip dan untunglah Akashi masih terlelap. Sepertinya pengaruh obatnya lumayan berat.

"Hm. Ini ada buah tangan nodayo."

Midorima dan Murasakibara sigap membereskan berbagai kantung plastik. Isinya ada buah, makanan ringan, dan lainnya. Setelah itu mereka asyik bercengkeama.

"Daiki?"

Aomine menoleh. Akashi baru saja terbangun.

"Sei? Sudah bangun. Makan du-"

"AKASHICCHIII!"

Yang lain langsung menyela Aomine dan mengajak Akashi mengobrol. Aomine hendak protes, namun melihat Akashi nampak senang ia menghela napas. Wajahnya nampak begitu senang.

Syukurlah

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

ANJAY KETIDURAN GEGARA MINUM OBAT

Oke balas review dulu

**Heavenazure **Oh iya doonnggs hshshs

**val pururin **oh ya pasti sih itu awokwoko

So RnR?


	10. Side 10 Heat

_**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**_

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: M lageeee  
**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 10: Heat**

~~oo00oo~~

"Aahhh... Daikiiihh..."

"Nh...ya, sebut namaku, Sei..."

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bergelut di atas ranjang. Omega manis berambut merah itu sudah kepayahan, namun tubuhnya masih meminta lebih. Sudah banyak bercak dan tanda di tubuhnya, namun semua itu malah membuatnya ingin lebih.

"Ngghh... Daiki...kumohon..."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengerang, memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang yang memerah di hadapannya. Omega itu mendesah kian keras

"Hnaahh! Ha, Daiki...mmnnhh...!"

"Khh...kau masih saja sesempit ini meski kumasukkan berkali-kali."

Alpha berambut navy itu memagut bibir omeganya seiring mereka merasakan puncak kenikmatan masing-masing. Sang omega yang biasanya begitu tenang dan anggun kini memohon dan mendesah berkali-kali.

"Nhhaahh... Daiki-"

"Ngh...Sei."

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Ruangan itu dipenuhi napas yang terengah.

Alpha bernama Aomine itu menatap omeganya, Akashi. Akashi nampak langsung terlelap setelah satu masa heatnya. Ia mengelus rambut Akashi dan ikut merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Merasa kantuk mulai menguasainya.

Ini akan jadi seminggu yang panjang.

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jam. Pukul setengah 12 siang. Aomine bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Dilriknya Akashi yang masih terlelap. Menurut hitungan, seharusnya heat Akashi kembali dimulai pukul 2 siang. Masih ada waktu untuk mengambil makan siang dan menyuruh Akashi mengisi tenaganya.

menuju tangga dan menuruninya. Seolah berada di rumah sendiri, Aomine melangkah menuju dapur yang letaknya sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala. Segera ia melangkah menuju dapur dan mendapati para maid tengah menyiapkan makanan.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun, Aomine-sama." Ujar salah satu maid. Ia segera mengambil nampan.

"Ini makan siang untuk anda dan Tuan Muda Seijuurou. Harap dihabiskan karena Tuan Muda butuh tenaga."

Aomine menerimanya dan mengangguk. Para maid di sini sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran Aomine, terutama karena memang Akashi tak rutin mengonsumsi surpressant.

Aomine segera kembali ke kamar sambil membawa nampan itu dengan hati-hati. Ada dua porsi sup dan lauk untuk Aomine dan Akashi, juga dua potong bar energi. Memang gizi Akashi selalu diperhatikan di sini.

Aomine membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati Akashi tengah duduk di ranjang sambil mengucek matanya. Akashi yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka .

"Yo, Sei. Ini makan siang dulu." Ujar Aomine sambil menaruh nampan di atas meja nakas. Ia duduk di sebelah Akashi dan mengelus pipinya.

"Daikiii..." Akashi langsung memeluk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine. Aomine menghela napas dan mengelus rambut merah matenya.

"Ayo makan dulu. Baru kau bisa manja-manja seperti ini."

Akashi menggumam lalu bangkit. Aomine mengambilkan semangkuk sup untuk Akashi yang kemudian diterima dengan senang hati. Akashi memakan supnya perlahan sedangkan Aomine makan dengan lahap. Di saat Akashi baru menghabiskan setengah supnya, Aomine sudah menyantap bar energi yang ditaruh di atas nampan.

"Kau makan terlalu cepat, Daiki." Akashi menghela napas. Aomine hanya menoleh sambil terus mengunyah.

"Khhau shahahah hhyangh mhahan hellalu lhamfhat."

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara, Daiki." Akashi meminum supnya sementara Aomine menelan kunyahannya.

"Kau saja yang makan terlalu lambat." Ulang Aomine lalu meminum air mineral di atas meja. Akashi menaruh mangkuknya di meja nakas lalu hendak bangkit.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Toilet." Akashi menghampiri Aomine. "Bantu aku."

Aomine tanggap dan bangkit. Ia menuntun Akashi ke toilet yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur mereka, namun Aomine tak ambil pusing. Ia sudah janji akan merawat Akashi, bukan?

~~oo00oo~~

"Nnhhh..."

Aomine yang baru saja kembali dari menaruh nampan ke dapur segera mengunci pintu begitu mencium feromon Akashi yang kembali menguat. Dihampirinya ranjang Akashi dan ia elus pipi omeganya itu.

"Sei..."

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya meraih-raih figur Aomine dan langsung saja Aomine menangkap tangannya.

"Ngh...Daiki...sentuh aku.."

Aomine tak berpikir panjang. Langsung saja ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan mengangkat Akashi ke pangkuannya.

"Kau lelah tiduran terus kan?" tanya Aomine seiring jarinya menelisik masuk ke lubang Akashi yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan pelumas alami. Akashi mendesah, membuat Aomine semakin semamgat memainkan lubangnya. Tidak puas sampai di situ, Aomine meraup puting Akashi dan menghisapnya, membuat tubuh Akashi menggelinjang

"Ah...aaahh Daikkihh...!"

Aomine semakin cepat menghisap puting yang mengeras itu. Desahan dan jeritan Akashi sudah terdengar layaknya musik di telinganya. Puas bermain dengan jarinya, Aomine mengeluarkan tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi cairan putih dari lubang Akashi. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Akashi dan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakkan.

"Hnnaaahhnn!"

Akashi yang sejak tadi gatal ingin merasakan penis Aomine di lubangnya segera bergerak tanpa diperintah. Ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya demi merasakan kejantanan alphanya di dalam lubangnya.

"Mmhh... Sei, kau nakal." Goda Aomine sambil mencium telinganya, membuat Akashi semakin merasa terangsang.

"Mmhh...hanya untukmu, Daiki..." Akashi balas berbisik seduktif seiring berakannya.

Aomine mengerang merasakan lubang Akashi menyempit. Ia memegang pinggul Akashi, seolah memberi tanda ia hampir keluar. Begitu hangatnya cairan mani Aomine di dalam rahimnya, ia juga mencapai klimaks.

"Hah. Keluar begitu merasakan cairanku di rahimmu? Kau benar-benar nakal, Sei." Goda Aomine sambil mengecup pipi omeganya. Akashi hanya terkekeh sebelum matanya kembali berkedip, hendak berlayar ke alam mimpi.

"Istirahatlah., Sei." Aomine mengecup dahi Akashi sebelum ia sendiri melaju ke alam mimpi

~~oo00oo~~

Suara bel yang ditekan beberapa kali itu membuat maid keluarga Akashi tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu depan. Ini baru pukul 4 sore, tak biasanya Tuan Besar Masaomi pulang secepat ini. Dan seingatnya Nyonya Shiori juga baru saja keluar dengan asisten pribadinya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan Akashi dan Aomine.

"Siapa?"

Maid itu membukakan pintu dan matanya langsung membelalak melihat sosok yang familiar. Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut berwarna merah yang identik dengan Tuan Muda Seijuurou namun dengan mata heterokrom merah dan emas.

"Seijirou-sama."

Seijirou tersenyum dan maid itu segera membukakan pintu untuk Seijirou.

"Tumben sekali anda pulang di pertengahan minggu, Seijirou-sama." Ujar maid itu. "Tuan Besar belum pulang, dan Nyonya Besar sedang berbelanja."

"Begitu ya. Aku pulang karena mendengar kabar Seijuurou sedang mengalami heat." Jelas Seijirou.

"Ah, ya itu memang benar. Seijuurou-sama mengalami heat sejak kemarin. Ia diantar oleh Aomine-sama."

"Aomine..."

Seijirou mengernyitkan alisnya. Begitu memasuki rumahnya, Seijirou menatap tangga yang menuju kamarnya dan kamar Seijuurou.

"Sepertinya heat Seijuurou-sama sudah dimulai lagi. Anda baru bisa mengunjunginya 6 hari lagi." Jelas maid itu

"Tentu. Kau boleh pergi."

Maid itu pun pamit dan segera kembali pada pekerjaannya. Seijirou menancapkan guntingnya ke pegangan tangga, membuat maid dan butler yang kebetulan lewat bergidik ngeri.

"Awas saja kau menyakiti adikku, Aomine Daiki."

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk di ranjang. Ia melirik jendela dan menyadari hari sudah sore. Ia terduduk dan menyadari Aomine tak ada di sampingnya.

Entah kenapa ia tak merasa lemas lagi. Padahal rasanya ini baru hari kedua heatnya, tapi rasanya tenaganya sudah pulih sementara biasanya di hari kedua, ia masih tak dari tempat tidur.

Akashi pun memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan matenya. Sebelum itu, ia mengenakan pakaian yang nyaman namun pantas. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar yang syukurlah tak terkunci dan mulai menelusuri kediamannya.

"Seijuurou-sama?!" Salah seorang maid tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Apa yang anda lakukan?! Berbahaya sendirian di masa heat anda!"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin malah heatku sudah berhenti." Akashi meyakinkan maid itu sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tak apa. Kembalilah bekerja." Akashi tersenyum dan meninggalkan maid itu yang terbata dan mencoba mencegah Akashi pergi terlalu jauh. Akashi berjalan menelusuri tangga menuju lantai satu, namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan Aomine.

"Ke mana sih dia..." Akashi menggumam. Apa mungkin ia ada di dapur? Ya, mungkin saja mengingat Aomine yang membawakan makan siang dan makan malamnya sejak kemarin. Akashi pun berbalik menuju dapur.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju dapur, rasa panas menguasai tubuh Akashi. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menumpukan diri ke tembok. Salah seorang butler yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menemukan Akashi tengah bersandar.

"Seijuurou-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya butler itu. Akashi menarik napas dan melihat butler itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dan khawatir.

"A-aku tak apa. Dai-"

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akashi kembali jatuh terduduk. Mata butler itu membulat dan dengan segera menghampiri Akashi.

"Seijuurou-sama?!"

Aroma menguar ke seluruh ruangan, membuat para maid yang bekerja dan kebetulan lewat pusing seketika dengan feromon yang begitu kuat.

Sialnya bagi Akashi, butler di hadapannya adalah seorang alpha.

Hanya dengan sekali hirup, feromon Akashi langsung membuat butler itu bereaksi. Ia segera merapatkan Akashi ke tembok dan membuka paksa pakaian yang dikenakan Akashi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Perintah itu tak didengar. Tangan butler itu menelisik ke dalam celana Akashi dan mulai memasukkan jarinya ke lubang yang berkedut itu.

"Aahhnn! Mmhh...leepaass...!"

Butler itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia pun dengan lancang mencium dan menambahkan tanda di leher Akashi. Ditambah stimulasi di lubangnya membuat Akashi bergidik ngeri.

"T-tidak...tidak mau..."

Butler itu pun membuka resleting celananya. Ditampakkannya penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Iris Akashi membulat dan berkaca-kaca, ditambah butler itu melepas celananya paksa.

"Tidak...tidak! DAIKI!"

Suara tinju yang menghantam dagu seseorang menggema di lorong menuju dapur tersebut.. Akashi hanya bisa terdiam dengan napas memburu ketika dilihatnya butler itu sudah terkapar sejauh lima meter darinya. Kemudian yang ia lihat adalah Aomine dan lain yang bersembunyi karena ketakutan.

Aomjne mendekati butler itu dan segera menghajar wajahnya. Tak peduli celana butler itu merosot karena tak dikancingkan dengan benar.

"A-ampun, Aomine-sama-"

"Untuk apa aku mendengarmu?"

Aomine kembali ke kegiatannya menghajar butler itu hingga puas. Ia meninju wajah dan perut butler itu hingga ia tak bisa berdiri lagi. Tak lama, Masaomi datang karena seorang maid datang melapor padanya, diikuti oleh Shiori. Masaomi memandang butler yang sudah babak belur itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kau butler yang baru. Kijima Aritsugu." Ujar Masaomi. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh putraku. Terutama di saat matenya berada di sini."

"M-mohon ampuni saya, Tuan." Butler itu gemetar dan bersujud di hadapan Masaomi, namun Masaomi hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau dipecat."

Wajah butler itu langsung memucat. Ia menatap Shiori, namun Shiori sendiri segera menghampiri Akashi.

"Seijuurou..." Shiori memanggil nama putranya, namun ia menelungkupkan diri di lututnya.

"Sei." Aomine memanggil Akashi dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tidak...aku tidak mau...lepaskan aku..."

Akashi terus menerus meracau. Aomine berjongkok di hadapannya dan mencoba memeluknya.

"Tidak! Minggir!" Akashi semakin menangis histeris dan mendorong Aomine. Shiori menatap Aomine khawatir, namun Aomine malah mengangkat tubuh Akashi meski ia memberontak.

"Tak apa. Biar aku yang tangani." Ujar Aomine. Segera ia bawa Akashi kembali dan tentu saja Akashi berontak

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Hiks...tidak...jangan..."

Aomine susah payah membuka pintu dan menguncinya lagi. Direbahkannya Akashi ke ranjang, namun malah membuatnya semakin sesengukan. Ditambah lagi heatnya yang kembali terasa.

"Sei..." Aomine mendekati Akashi, namun menangis.

"Ssst... Sei, ini aku. Daiki."

"D-Daiki...mmhh..."

Aroma Akashi semakin menguat. Aomine menindih tubuh Akashi, namun Akashi kembali meracau tak jelas.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu..." bisik Aomine. "Aku janji."

Aomine mengelus tubuh mungil Akashi. Dapat dirasakan tubuhnya merinding karena sentuhan Aomine. Aomine mencium kembali bekas tanda mereka. Melumat dan memgecupnya. Perlahan agar Akashi tak ketakutan.

Heat Akashi semakin intens. Aomine memasukkan jarinya dan sukses membuat Akashi berteriak ketakutan.

"Tidak... tidak mau!"

"Ssshh...tenanglah...aku tak akan menyakitimu, ingat?"

Aomine mempercepat gerakannya, namun memastikan ia tak terlalu menuntut. Akashi yang tadinya begitu tegang kini lebih rileks. Seolah tubuhnya mengenali sentuhan Aomine.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga lubang Akashi siap. Aomine memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Akashi. Merasakan benda asing itu di depan lubangnya, Akashi kembali menegang. Di tatapnya Aomine dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Sei." Ujar Daiki.

"Hiks...janji..?"

"Iya. Janji."

Aomine pun memasukkan penisnya perlahan membuat Akashi mendesah tertahan. Begitu seluruhnya masuk, Aomine mulai memaju mundurkan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Aannhh... Daikiii..."

Aomine merasa lega diam-diam karena Akashi kembali memanggil namanya. Dengan itu pun, Aomine leluasa bergerak. Ia menaikkan temponya, sehingga Akashi kembali mendesah.

"Ah, aannhh...mmhh..." Akashi mencengkram erat sprei yang menutupi ranjangnya, masih ketakutan namum sentuhan itu tak asing

Begitu hangat

Begitu nyaman

Tanpa sadar, Akashi mendekati klimaksnya. Ia segera menekukkan kakinya dan menekannya ke ranjang. Aomine menyadari itu dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Gh...aannhh... Daiki...lagiiiihh..."

"Mmhh. Sesuai keinginanmu."

Aomine menghentakkan pinggulnya sekaligus memgeluarkan cairannya. Sensasi itu membuat Akashi juga turut mencapai klimaks. Aomine mengatur napasnya dan dilihatnya Akashi yanb langsung tertidur.

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa Akashi tertidur memeluknya. Aomime memgelus rambut merahnya dan rambut itu makin menenggelamkan diri.

"Pagi, Sei."

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Aomine dapat merasakan anggukan dari rambut-rambut di hadapannya. Aomine memgelus rambut merah itu.

"Kau takut?"

Akashi terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu yang Aomine maksud adalah kemarin. Akashi makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengangguk. Aomine mengangkat wajah Akashi dan mencium lembut pipinya.

"Tak apa. Aku janji akan melindungimu. Aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu."

Akashi merasa ia hampir menangis. Ia selalu bertanya apa yang sudah ia perbuat di masa lalu hingga pantas mendapatkan mate sebaik Aomine. Akashi mendekati Aomine perlahan dan mengecup bibirnya. Aomine membentuk seringai tipis.

Aah, memang bagi Aomine matenya itu paling manis

"Aku mencintai Daiki..." ujar Akashi

"Aku juga mencintai Sei." Balas Aomine.

Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Aomine kembali memeluk Akashi.

"Aku bersumpah aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

GILIRAN NAENA CEPET LO LA /ditabok/

Yah itu faktor authornya udah cukup tidur karena kelas kosong pagi ini whuahahahha /digebuk/

Ya tapi gitu deh. Besok baik author maupun pemberi idenya sibuk seharian. Malah author masih ospek sampe Sabtu lagi HAHAHA INDAHNYA KULIAH /La tobat/

So segitu aja dari kita. RnR kudasai~?


	11. Side 11 Trouble is Part of Life

**_Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present_**

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: Kembali ke T**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, MENGANDUNG PELAKOR ATAU PHO DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Side 11: Trouble is Part of Life**

~~oo00oo~~

Festival olahraga Akademi Teikou memang selalu ramai. Berbagai macam event olahraga menarik diselenggarakan, dan tentunya para murid bahkan staff akademi pun antusias. Tentunya para anggota Generasi Keajaiban tak mau ketinggalan

"AYOOO MAJU KELAS 1-B!"

"3-D JANGAN KALAAHH!"

"AYO SEMANGAT TERUS 2-E!"

Teriakan demi teriakan bersahut-sahutan. Saling menyemangati jagoan kelas masing-masing. Sekarang diadakan cabang lomba atletik lari rintangan. Para murid semakin riuh meneriakkan dukungan mereka.

Kini, kelas 1-D memimpin di depan. Kelas 1-D menurunkan Aomine ke cabang atletik tentu karena kemampuan fisiknya yang hebat. Aomine dengan mudah melewati lawannya dan rintangan yang dibuat. Bermain basket di jalanan membuat rintangan itu seperti mainan anak TK untuknya.

"OOOHHH! AYO MAJU, AOMINEEE!" seluruh kelasnya bersorak. Kemenangan sudah di depan mata.

"Ayo, Daiki! Sedikit lagi!"

Diam-diam, semuanya melirik Akashi. Akashi yang mengenakan pakaian olahraga putih nampak begitu manis. Tatapan matanya berbinar mengikuti seluruh pergerakan Aomine.

"Semangat, Daiki!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Sikapnya itu begitu imut membuat semua yang melihatnya ter-kyuuun.

YA ALLAH PENGEN CULIK

Aomine pun mencapai garis finish. Seluruh kelas bersorak dan Akashi bertepuk tangan senang. Aomine melihat ke tribun dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Akashi sambil menyeringai senang. Akashi berbinar melihatnya lalu tersenyum dan balik mengarahkan kepalan tangannya. Yang lain langsung pundung.

Kenapa yang manis harus udah punya pacar sih duh hamba kuatt

~~oo00oo~~

"Pertandingan yang bagus, Aomine." Midorima dan Murasakibara baru datang dari permainan kereta kuda. Aomine menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Oh! Terima kasih!" ujarnya.

"Jangan lupa kau masih harus bermain basket melawan kelasku, Ahomine!" ujar Kagami. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Butuh 1000 tahun untukmu mengalahkanku, Bakagami!"

Kini anggota Generasi Keajaiban duduk di tribun penonton dan menonton pertandingan olahraga yang lain. Sekarang sedang ada eksibisi folk dance dari murid kelas 3. Posisinya adalah Aomine dan Akashi bersebelahan, dua bangku di sebelah kiri mereka ada Kise, di belakang mereka ada Kagami dan Kuroko. Lalu satu bangku dari Kagami ada Murasakibara, sementara di sebelah kiri Kuroko ada Midorima. Aomine merangkul bahu Akashi.

"Folk dance sepertinya menarik." Komentar Akashi. Matanya terfokus pada murid kelas 3 yang tengah menari dalam lingkaran.

"Hm. Saat kelas 3 nanti kita akan melakukannya." Ujar Aomine.

"Pasti menyenangkan."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu." Aomine mengatakan itu sembari mengecup pipi Akashi. Akashi memerah seketika.

"H-hentikan ah!" Akashi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Heehh...ayolah anggap saja ini hadiah untukku."

"Uhh...yasudah deh."

Akashi kemudian mengecup bibir Aomine. Aomine tersenyum sebelum memperdalam ciuman mereka, membuat Akashi sedikit mendesah di antara ciumannya.

"Mmhh...Dai-"

"Mnn...tunggu."

"Hmmhh..."

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang berada di dekat mereka, beserta murid lain yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bertampang madesu. Sudah mah jomblo, depan mata ada pasangan serasi pula.

'Turunkan jodoh kami dari langit, Ya Tuhaaan!' begitulah doa nelangsa para jomblo di sana

~~oo00oo~~

Kini saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, yaitu pertandingan basket antar kelas. Pertandingan pertama adalah kelas 1-D melawan kelas 1-C. Yang berarti adanya 4 bintang tim basket Teikou saling bertanding.

"KYYAAAHH! KISE-KUN SEMANGAT YAAA!"

"KISE-KUN LIHAT SINIII!"

"NOTICE ME, KISE-KUUNN!"

Kise pun langsung merasa sok kegantengan. Ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang lalu mengedip ke arah para fansnya untuk servis tambahan. Semua fansnya pun kembali menjetit. Beberapa pingsan.

"Seperti biasa, selalu berisik." Gerutu Aomine.

"Berisik ah! Aominecchi punya mate, biarkan ada yang menyemangatiku juga dong ssu!"

"Kise-kun, bersiaplah dan berhenti jadi alay." Tegur Kuroko dari bangku lawan.

"KUROKOCCHI HIDOII!"

"BACOT LU KISE! BURUAN SIAP-SIAP! GATEL GUA PENGEN NGALAHIN LU BERDUA!" Keluh Kagami.

"Dih PEDE LU BAKAGAMI! LU GA BAKAL MENANG DARI GUA!" Aomine menunjuk-nunjukkan botolnya ke arah Kagami.

"'Kita', Aominecchi. Jangan lupakan aku ssu." Tegur Kise.

"Sapa lu? Gak kenal gua ama kuning alay kek lu."

"EMANG TEMEN BGST LO SEMUA!"

Aomine menoleh ke arah bangku penonton. Dilihatnya Akashi yang tengah duduk dan melambai padanya. Tangannya dibentuk membentuk kepalan seolah mengatakan semangat. Aomine tersenyum dan balik melambai pada Akashi. Semangat langsung membara di matanya.

"TE. FIGHT!"

"UWOOOOHHH!"

Tiba-tiba seluruh murid laki-laki berteriak semangat. Pasalnya, dari pinggir lapangan terdapat formasi cheerleaders dengan pakaian serba mini nan seksi menyemangati para pemain basket.

"Aominecchi lihat! Cheerledernya seksi sekali ssu!" Kise menepuk bahu Aomine sementara Aomine hanya mendecih.

"Giliran gua yang bilang gitu dikatain mesum gua."

"Kan Aominecchi emang mesum. Burik lagi."

"MATI LU DASAR KUNING ALAY!"

Aomine melengos dan berjalan mendekati bench. Tak sengaja, ia hampir menabrak salah satu cheerleader.

"Ups, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine. Cheerleader di hadapannya bertubuh setinggi dadanya dan tentunya dengan tubuh yang membuat siapapun tergiur. Rambut cokelat panjangnya dikuncir menambah kesan manis.

"I-iya aku tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu menunduk. Aomine mengangguk dan berlalu menuju lapangan

Akashi memperhatikan semuanya terjadi. Ada sepercik rasa cemburu melihatnya. Ditambah lagi, ia melihat gadis tadi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan nampak sedang girang akan sesuatu. Akashi mengernyit tak suka.

Pertandingan dimulai. Sorak sorai semakin riuh karena kedua tim saling mencuri angka. Semuanya mendukung tim kebanggaan masing-masing, dan tentunya disemarakkan dengan performa cheerleader. Akashi juga turut mendukung matenya, namun pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari kejadian tadi.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor tipis. Kemenangan untuk kelas 1-D. Semuanya memberi applaus untuk permainan yang seru dan adil. Setelah itu, banyak para cheerleader berebutan memberi minum kepada anggota tim, terutama pada Kise. Fansnya pun tak mau ketinggalan dan memgerubungi Kise. Akashi pun segera bangkit dan membawa handuk serta minuman untuk matenya. Buru-buru ia berlari menuju tim kelas 1-D, namun ia terhalang kerumunan

Aomine berusaha keluar dari tumpukan fans psikopat (kata Midorima) Kise. Langkahnya menuju bench terhenti karena handuk dan minuman yang disodorkan padanya.

Aomine berbinar dan hendak memanggil nama matenya, namun terhenti begitu melihat bahwa gadis cheerleader tadi yang tadi hampir ia tabrak.

"A-Aomine-san sangat keren tadi." Ujar gadis tadi.

"Oh, terima kasih." Aomine pun menerima handuk dan minuman itu.

"A-aku Mochiyama Haruna dari kelas 1-A!"

"Oh, senang mengenalmu."

Akashi akhirnya keluar dari kerumunan fans berisik Kise. Langkahnya terhenti melihat Aomine menerima handuk dan minuman dari gadis cheerleader yang ia lihat tadi. Dadanya sesak seketika. Digenggamnya handuk dan minuman yang ia pegang dan segera berbalik pergi. Kembali ke kerumunan dan menghilang.

Akashi hanya berharap tak ada yang melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine menoleh ke kanan dan kiri saat ia duduk di bench. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah tribun penonton namun ia tak melihat sosok yang ia cari.

"Mencari apa, Aomine?" tanya Kagami yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Sei. Kemana dia." Gumam Aomine. Kagami mengernyit, mencoba mengingat.

"Aku sepertinya tadi melihatnya berjalan kemari. Kukira dia menghampirimu." Ujar Kagami. Aomine menggeleng.

"Dia tak menghampiriku." Ujar Aomine. Ia lalu melihat jadwal di ponselnya.

"Oh! Sepertinya dia ke lapangan atletik lagi. Aku ingat salah satu temannya berlomba lari maraton 100 meter." Aomine pun bangkit dan tanpa basa-basi menuju ke lapangan atletik.

Sesampainya di lapangan atletik, ia segera mencari sosok Akashi. Jackpot, ia menemukan Akashi sedang mencari tempat duduk.

"Sei!"

Akashi terhenti mendengar suara Aomine dan langkahnya yang mendekat. Refleks, Akashi berjalan asal menuju salah seorang kakak kelas mereka dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hanamiya Makoto. Awalnya omega yang lebih tua itu nampak terganggu kesendiriannya, namun begitu Aomine memasang wajah shock, segera ia ajak Akashi bicara.

Ada apa dengan Sei...?

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine berjalan dengan gusar menuju ruang loker gym. Entah kenapa Akashi menghindarinya seharian tanpa alasan. Setiap ingin didekati, ia selalu menghindar. Dipanggil pun ia pura-pura tak mendengar. Bahkan tadi Kuroko bilang ia mendengar Akashi menelpon supirnya untuk dijemput, menandakan ia tak akan pulang bersama Aomine

Padahal seingatnya Aomine tak membuat kesalahan

Asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Aomine tak menyadari ada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sedetik sebelum mereka bertabrakan, barulah Aomine menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waah, bahaya." Aomine menghela napas. "Sedang apa kau di tengah jalan?"

"A-Aomine-san..." gadis itu, Mochiyama, menarik napas. "Apa benar Aomine-san sudah memiliki mate?"

"Huh?" Aomine mengangkat alis. Ia pikir seluruh sekolah sudah tahu.

"Aku menyukai Aomine-san." Gadis itu melangkah semakin dekat, menempelkan tubuh langsingnya ke tubuh Aomine. "Aomine-san, kumohon jadianlah denganku."

"HAH?!" Aomine merasa dunia ini sedang jungkir balik. Belum masalah Akashi selesai, sekarang ini?!

"Hei, dengar." Aomine mencoba menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu, namun ia malah makin mendekat. "Aku sudah punya mate, jadi cari orang lain saja."

"Aku hanya ingin Aomine-san!" ujar gadis itu tegas. "Apa yang bisa diberikan omega itu padamu yang aku tak bisa?!"

"Oi—"

Mata Aomine membelalak melihat Akashi yang ternyata berada di lorong, tepatnya di belakang Mochiyama. Lama mereka saling bertatapan.

"S-Sei..." mendengar penuturan Aomine, Mochiyama menoleh. Mochiyama dan Akashi pun saling bertatapan. Namun Akashi segera menatap balik Aomine.

"S-Sei, begini—"

Iris biru Aomine membulat melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata merah Akashi. Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi pun lari dari hadapan mereka.

"Tung—Sei!"

Aomine buru-buru menyusul Akashi, namun terlambat. Begitu Aomine sampai di halaman, Akashi sudah memasuki mobil dan menjauh dari SMA Teikou.

"SEI!"

Aomine pun mati-matian mengejar mobil itu, namun tampaknya kecepatannya ditambah membuat Aomine tertinggal. Aomine langsung berhenti dengan napas terengah, merutuki nasibnya.

"Tch, sialan!"

~~oo00oo~~

Masaomi dan Shiori tengah menikmati sore mereka yang tak sibuk sampai mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Shiori segera menoleh, menyadari bahwa putra bungsunya telah pulang.

"Seijuurou, selamat da—"

Kalimat Shiori terhenti begitu melihat mata Akashi yang sembab. Masaomi langsung menutup korannya dan mendekati Akashi. Shiori segera menarik putranya untuk duduk di sisinya.

"Seijuurou, siapa yang melakukan ini?" suara Masaomi terdengar mengancam.

"Tenang dulu, sayang." Shiori menenangkan suaminya dan beralih pada Akashi. "Seijuurou, nak, apa yang terjadi?"

Mendengar suara lembut ibunya malah membuat Akashi semakin sesengukan. Shiori pun segera mendekap Akashi dan mengelus rambutnya. Masaomi mendengus dan membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Seijirou. Ia akan datang satu jam lagi." Ujarnya. Ia menyamankan diri di sebelah Akashi sementara Akashi masih terisak.

Setidaknya dikelilingi keluarganya membuat Akashi merasa lebih baik

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine melangkah terburu-buru menuju kediaman Akashi. Begitu sampai di pagar besar rumah Akashi dan memencet bel berkali-kali. Ia ingin buru-buru meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Semoga Akashi masih sudi mendengarkannya.

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sosok salah satu maid yang sudah cukup berumur. Dan Aomine tak tahu apakah matanya memicing karena tak dapat melihat Aomine dengan jelas di kegelapan malam atau karena sepertinya ia menatap Aomine penuh benci.

"Ehmm...apa Sei ada di dalam?"

Maid itu menatap Aomine sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Seijuurou-sama ada di dalam." Ujar maid itu singkat sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya. Selama Aomine berjalan pun ia mendapat berbagai tatapan tajam dari para maid dan butler di sana.

Aomine serasa jadi narapidana tingkat satu.

Aomine menarik napas begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah Akashi. Ia mengatur napasnya sebelum mengetuk. Begitu mendapat perintah masuk, Aomine membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Selamat ma—"

SYUUUTT JLEB!

Aomine merasa nyawanya hampir saja keluar dari ubun-ubun. Sebuah gunting nyaris saja menusuknya tepat di mata kanan kalau ia tak menghindar. Namun apa yang ada di hadapannya jauh lebih menyeramkan hingga ia berharap gunting tadi pas mengenai matanya. Kalau perlu dua-duanya sekalian.

Karena di hadapannya kini ada Seijirou dan Masaomi yang berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Seijuurou?" Masaomi langsung bertanya.

"T-tidak ada pak.'

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?" kali ini Seijirou yang mendesak.

"Ukh...itu kesalah pahaman!"

"Kesalah pahaman macam apa sampai dia menangis hah?"

"Makanya aku kemari—Seijirou, jauhkan gunting itu dariku!"

"Aku mempercayakan putraku padamu bukan untuk kau mainkan hatinya, Aomine Daiki."

"Kumohon izinkan aku bicara pada Sei!"

"Percuma." Seijirou bersandar di tembok. "Dia tak mau menemuimu."

Aomine menatap Seijirou tak percaya. Ia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin bicara padanya."

"Untuk apa la—"

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin bicara! Demi Tuhan, apa aku harus bersujud?! Akan kulakukan!"

"Daiki."

Aomine tersentak dan melihat Akashi didampingi Shiori. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, namun matanya masih sembab.

"Seijuurou, pergi ke kamarmu." Perintah Masaomi, namun Aomine memberontak dan mendekati Akashi.

"Sei! Dengarkan aku!"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah Aomine.

"Sei, kumohon...bicaralah padaku..."

Akashi menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin mengabaikan Aomine. Hatinya terlampau sakit.

"Berhenti." Masaomi menarik Aomine menjauh dan dengan mudah menjatuhkannya ke lantai. "Aku tidak mentolerir pembuat onar di rumah ini."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara pada Seijuurou." Akashi melirik Aomine yang masih menunduk. Aomine mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi posisi bersujud.

"Saya mohon! Dengarkan perkataan saya lebih dulu!"

Akashi menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang rasanya ingin kembali keluar. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan melangkah mendekati Aomine.

"Kau bisa saja pergi dengan gadis itu." Akashi membuka suara. "Untuk apa kau repot-repot kemari untukku?"

"Karena kau mateku, Sei..." Aomine membalas, masih dengan posisi bersujud. "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dengan orang lain. Dia hanya menggodaku, itu saja."

"Lalu kau tergoda?"

"MANA MUNGKIN!" nada Aomine yang meninggi membuat Akashi tersentak. "Mana mungkin aku tergoda dengan orang lain sementara di kepalaku hanya ada dirimu!"

Akashi diam seribu bahasa. Ia duduk di hadapan Aomine dan menarik dagunya hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Padahal apa gunanya mempertahankanku..." Akashi menghela napas. "Gadis tadi...tubuhnya bagus. Bukannya kau suka yang seperti itu."

"Hah. Yang benar saja." Aomine mendengus. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di mataku."

Akashi membiarkan air mata kembali mengalir. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan tangisannya membuncah. Aomine tak berkata apapun dan mengusap air mata Akashi. Shiori menghela napas dan tersenyum melihat tingkah putra dan matenya. Masaomi dan Seijirou hanya menatap mereka datar, namun dalam hati sedikit lega.

Setelah tangisan Akashi mereda, Aomine membantunya bangkit dan mengusap sisa air matanya kembali. Mereka saling menukar senyum. Yah, mereka baik-baik saja kini

Bahu Aomine kemudian ditepuk dari belakang. Aomine menoleh dan mendapati Seijirou dan Masaomi menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan kira masalahmu dengan kami selesai begitu saja."

Ah, semoga Aomine masih bisa melihat matahari terbit besok

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Apalah itu osjur /digeplak/

Halo readers! Ketemu lagi sama Lala dan val di sini karena val masih libur sedangkan Lala udah mulai jadi budak IP dan organisasi HAHAHAHA KATANYA GA MAU IKUT HIMA AUTO KEBRAINWASH PAS OSJUR GEBLE GAK /apasi/

Oke udahan curhatnya. Bales review dulu

**SesilliaS **sayang ff ini masih bergenre vanilla. Tapi bisa lah untuk lain hari (KULIAH GBLK) Makasih reviewnyaaa~~

**Orang Lewat **Hmmm...untuk tema itu kayaknya terlalu berat karena mereka masih sekolah. Jadi sayang sekali idenya tidak bisa dipakai untuk FF ini karena ini FF santuy sesantuy Lala pas tugas osjur pertamanya gak selesai /woi/ Tapi saya bilang untuk FF ini lho ya—/WOI/

YAK segitu dulu untuk chap kali ini. Akhir kata,

RnR?


	12. Chapter 12 Another Madness

**_Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present_**

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: Kembali ke T**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, MENGANDUNG PELAKOR ATAU PHO DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 12: Another Madness**

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi mengenakan seragamnya dan mematut dirinya di cermin. Sempurna sudah. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya yang ia gantung di gantungan sebelah lemari. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia sudah disapa oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Akashi tersenyum pada mereka sebelum menyantap sarapannya.

"Seijuurou, ayo cepat. Daiki-kun sudah menunggu di luar." Tegur ibunya.

"Baik, bu." Akashi segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas menuju genkan.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Akashi pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang." Shiori mengecup dahi putranya sebelum melepasnya pergi.

Di luar, Akashi melihat Aomine bersandar pada tembok. Seragamnya yang berantakan sungguh kontras dengan penampilan Akashi yang serba rapi. Aomine menoleh dan langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat Akashi.

"Selamat pagi, Sei." Aomine menyapa mate tercintanya dan dibalas senyuman yang sama bahagianya.

"Pagi, Daiki. Ayo kita bberangkat."

Akashi meraih tangan Aomine dan disambut genggaman tangan dari alphanya. Mereka saling bergandeng tangan hingga memasuki wilayah sekolah. Terasa nyaman berada di sisi satu sama lain.

~~oo00oo~~

"Seperti biasa Aominecchi dan Akashicchi mesra sekali ya ssu."

"Berisik, Kise! Bisanya komentar doang, dasar kuning alay!"

"Yee biasa aja sih kok malah ngegas dasar burik!"

"Burik tapi gak jomblo yeeeee!"

"DIEM LU AH!"

"Sumpah lu semua bacot bat pagi-pagi!" keluh Kagami mendengar pertengkaran gak penting Aomine dan Kise. "Ributin hal yang lebih berfaedah bisa gak?"

"Kayak misalnya gimana cara agar Kagami-kun berhenti ngegayem burger terus-terusan?"

"DIEM LU, KUROKO! BIKIN KEADAAN MAKIN GAK KONDUSIF AJA LU TAU GAK?!"

"Lah itu kan berfaedah, Kagami-kun. Ingat, banyak penderita obesitas yang mati." Rupanya Kuroko bisa bijak juga.

"YA NGOMONG KE MURASAKIBARA JUGA NGAPA!"

"LU PADA TAMBAH GAK FAEDAH ASLI!" sembur Aomine.

"Sudahlah, Daiki." Tegur Akashi. "Kau selalu saja begitu pada temanmu."

"Mereka duluan, Sei!"

"Tidak boleh. Mereka sudah banyak membantumu, kan?"

"NOH DENGERIN KATA PACAR LO NOH!" Kagami ngegas

"Hiks. Kenapa malaikat ini harus terperangkap sama Aominecchi sih..." Kise mengelap air mata sok drama.

"SUMPAH MINTA DIEKSEKUSI LO BERDUA!"

Sementara Aomine dan duet Kise-Kagami baku hantam, dari jauh ada sekumpulan perempuan anggota grup cheerleader memperhatikan mereka

"Itu Aomine Daiki kan?" tanya salah satu perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang.

"Iya. Harucchan sering membicarakannya." Jawab salah seorang lagi yang berambut pirang dan berkulit agak gelap, dengan riasan tebal khas gal menghias wajahnya

"Omega di sebelahnya itu siapa sih? Menempel terus." Ujar gadis lain yang berambut merah dipotong pendek.

"Duh Yariko gak update banget sih, itu kan yang disebut-sebut matenya Aomine." Perempuan berambut hitam memutar matanya.

"Loh, lalu Harucchan bagaimana?" gadis berambut pirang itu mengalihkan perhatian dari cermin nya.

"Entahlah. Sejak festival olahraga itu dia tidak masuk." Gadis berambut hitam itu menyeruput jusnya.

"Kok bisa gak tau? Miyuki, kau kan yang paling dekat dengan Haruna." Komentar Yuriko

"Huh! Kau tahu sendiri dia tak membalas pesan kita sama sekali kan, Kana!" keluh Miyuki. Ia menoleh dan mendapati objek perhatian mereka sudah tidak ada.

"Jika sampai hari ini tidak masuk, kita ke rumahnya saja sore ini. Toh pelatih juga menanyainya terus." Gadis berambut pirang masih nampak asyik dengan maskaranya

"Yasudah. Tapi kau yang izin pelatih ya, Ritsu!"

"Hah, kok aku?!"

Di antara adu argumen mereka, sosok berambut cokelat digerai menghampiri meja mereka.

"Teman-teman..." panggil gadis itu. Yang lain segera menoleh.

"Haruna!" pekik Miyuki. "Kau itu kemana saja sih?! Kenapa pesan kami tak dijawab?!"

Haruna tak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk dan menahan tangisnya.

"A-Aomine-san menolakku..." ujar Haruna sebelum tangisnya pecah. Teman-temannya saling beradu pandang.

"Haruna, biasanya kau tak seperti ini karena patah hati. Apa ada hal lain?" selidik Yuriko. Haruna mengusap air matanya.

"M-mate Aomine-san... A-Akashi Seijuurou...dia menyudutkanku waktu itu..." Haruna terisak pelan. "Dia...mengancamku untuk tak mendekati Aomine-san..."

"Apa katamu?!" Ritsu yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan make-upnya menggebrak meja. "Berani sekali dia! Memang dia kira dia siapa?!"

"Dia putra bungsu pemilik Akashi Corp." Balas Yuriko kalem.

"Persetan! Apa-apaan sikapnya itu! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Ritsu." Ujar Miyuki. "Orang sombong macam dia perlu diberi pelajaran."

"Hah! Tentu saja! Dia tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!" Ritsu berkacak pinggang.

"Yah, terserah saja deh." Yuriko mengangkat bahu.

Sementara Haruna memperhatikan temannya. Ia melirik tempat yang biasa ditempati anggota Generasi Keajaiban dan Akashi.

'Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir, Akashi Seijuurou.'

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil membawa beberapa buku yang ia pinjam. Lorong perpustakaan cukup sepi mengingat sepertinya para murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kantin daripada di perpustakaan. Akashi sendiri hanya meminjam buku dan membawanya untuk dibaca di rumah. Ia juga senang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama matenya.

Akashi terlalu fokus ke depan dan tak memperhatikan empat orang gadis di sebelah kirinya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengulurkan kakinya sehingga membuat Akashi terjatuh. Bukunya pun jatuh dan mengenai tubuhnya.

"Ukh..." Akashi menoleh mendapati keempat gadis itu menatapnya bengis. Dan Akashi amat mengenali gadis berambut cokelat yang menyandungnya.

"Kau..." kalimat Akashi tergantung

"Lama tak bertemu, ya." Ujar Haruna sambil menginjak kaki Akashi dan segera berlalu. Ketiga temannya pun mengikuti membuat Akashi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Keempat gadis itu pun pergi. Akashi memegangi kakinya sambil menatap mereka.

~~oo00oo~~

"Oh, Sei. Kau meminjam buku di perpustakaan lagi?"

Akashi mendongak dan tersenyum melihat matenya. Dilihatnya Aomine tengah duduk di meja Kise sementara Kise nangis Bombay sambil memeluk Kuroko yang sedang main ke kelas mereka. Yang dipeluk sibuk memukuli kepala sang kuning alay.

"Ya, seperti biasa." Ujar Akashi. Ia melangkah perlahan dan duduk di tempatnya. Aomine menyadari itu dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah omega tercintanya.

"Jalanmu agak aneh. Kakimu kenapa?"

Hati Akashi seolah lepas dari tempatnya. Ia terkekeh canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ini...tidak apa kok. Hanya pegal karena pelajaran olahraga kemarin." Akashi membuat alasan. Untungnya Aomine hanya ber-ooh ria.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku kan bisa ke perpustakaan untukmum"

"Kau tidak tahu buku mana yang mau ku pinjam kan?"

Ya, Aomine tak perlu tahu soal ini.

~~oo00oo~~

Akashi berjalan dari ruang klub menuju toilet. Karena toilet dekat gym sedang dalam perbaikan, mau tak mau Akashi harus memasuki gedung sekolah. Suasana lorong begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara langkahnya menggema.

Akashi segera memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan mengunci pintunya. Tak lama, sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang masuk. Akashi tak menggubrisnya mengira ada murid lain yang ingin menggunakan toilet dan segera ia hendak membuka celananya.

Akashi nyaris berteriak merasakan air dingin tersiram dari atas kepalanya. Yang ia rasakan adalah basah kuyup di sekujur tubuhnya. Akashi segera membuka pintu dan mendapati keempat gadis cheerleader yang kemarin ditemuinya.

"Apa mau kalian?" selidik Akashi. "Ini toilet laki-laki. Jika tidak ada keperluan, pergilah."

"Kau itu keperluan kami." Balas Miyuki dingin. Ia menarik tubuh Akashi dan melemparnya ke tembok. Belum sempat Akashi bangkit, ketiga gadis lainnya menendang tubuhnya sambil tertawa. Haruna bahkan memukulkan gagang pel ke pinggang Akasih membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

Mereka melakukan itu cukup lama. Setelah bosan, mereka meninggalkan Akashi yang kedinginan dan kesakitan di lantai toilet

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine merasa sikap Akashi berubah.

Akashi jadi semakin waspada pada sekelilingnya. Ia sempat berpikir Akashi akan memasuki masa heat lagi, namun tak ada perubahan signifikan dari aroma tubuhnya. Aomine malah menemukan rasa Takut dari aroma yang dikeluarkan tubuh Akashi, seolah ia merasa terancam.

Yang lebih aneh lagi, adalah hari ini

Aomine yang baru saja berganti pakaian menuju pakaian olahraga kini tengah duduk di atas mejanya sambil menguap. Namun ia masih sempat memelototi para alpha yang dengan lancangnya memperhatikan Akashi berganti pakaian.

Aomine melirik Akashi. Iris birunya sedikit membulat melihat bekas luka kebiruan dan lecet di tubuh Akashi. Ia tak ingat Akashi memiliki luka seperti itu.

"Sei, ini kenapa?"

Aomine menyentuh luka memar di lengan Akashi membuatnya berjengit dan refleks menjauh dari Aomine.

"Ah...tidak apa. Hanya...terjatuh."

Aomine mengangkat alis. Akashi tak seceroboh itu. Ia membuka mulut, hendak menginterogasi lebih jauh.

"Ah, guru sudah memanggil. Ayo cepat."

Akashi pun buru-buru meninggalkan kelas

~~oo00oo~~

"Sei, ayo pulang sama-sama."

Aomine sudah memanggul tasnya. Akashi menoleh dan mengambil tasnya.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar? Rosho-sensei memintaku mengambil barang di gudang." Ujar Akashi. "Kau tunggu di dekat loker sepatu saja. Jadi nanti kita bisa langsung pulang."

"Baiklah." Aomine mendekati Akashi dan mengecup dahinya. "Hati-hati ya."

"Aku hanya ke gudang, Daiki. Astaga..." Akashi terkekeh dan berlalu. Aomine pun berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Akashi.

Akashi pun sampai di gudang. Ia memasuki salah satu bagian gudang dan mencari peta dunia lama yang merupakan peta persebaran rute penjajahan eropa dahulu. Akashi menemukannya dan untungnya tak banyak debu menempel. Sepertinya ada guru yang salah meletakkannya di sana.

Baru Akashi keluar dari bagian gudang tersebut, ada beberapa orang yang menariknya untuk masuk ke gudang lain dan melemparkannya ke dalam. Akashi terbatuk dan dilihatnya Haruna yang mendorongnya masuk. Akashi buru-buru bangkit namun Haruna terlanjur membanting pintu gudang dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluarkan aku!" Akashi berteriak sambil menggedor pintu gudang. Didengarnya tawa empat orang dari luar.

"Nikmatilah waktumu di dalam ya~"

"Jangan bercanda! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Akashi berkali-kali menggedor dan mencoba mendobrak pintu itu

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat apa ini."

Akashi berhenti seketika. Ia menoleh perlahan dan mendapati empat...bukan, sekitar enam orang alpha yang nampak kelaparan. Beberapa ia kenali sebagai senior. Mereka menyeringai menatap Akashi. Wajah Akashi pucat pasi seketika.

"Kenapa buru-buru ingin keluar begitu, hm?" salah satu di antara mereka merangkul Akashi. "Bukannya kau baru datang?"

"Lepas!" Akashi mencoba melepaskan rangkulan alpha itu namun malah dibanting menuju lantai yang keras. Alpha lain tertawa dan mengerumuni Akashi. Salah seorang dari mereka dengan wajah paling menyeramkan menyeringai dan berjongkok di depan Akashi.

"Heh. Ada gunanya juga menolong wanita-wanita jalang itu. Omega ini benar-benar cantik."

Akashi bergidik seketika. Rasa takut semakin menguasai tubuhnya di kala para alpha itu mulai mengerumuninya dan pemimpin mereka membuka resleting celananya.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu bayi macam apa yang bisa dihasilkan omega sepertimu."

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Sudah hampir 30 menit namun Akashi tak kunjung kembali. Padahal mungkin hanya membutuhkan 10 menit dari gudang menuju ruang guru dan loker sepatu.

Aomine mengacak rambut pendeknya dan berjalan menuju gudang. Ditambah lagi firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke arah gudang.

"Sei?" Aomine sampai di daerah gudang namun suasana nampak begitu sepi.

Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu sepi karena Aomine mendengar suara ribut dari gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga.

"HENTIKAN! LEPAS!"

"DIAMLAH OMEGA SIAL!"

"TOLONG! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Aomine membelalak menyadari suara itu sangat dikenalinya. Segera Aomine mencoba membuka paksa pintu tersebut dan menggedornya.

"SEI! KAU DI DALAM?!" teriak Aomine.

"DAIKI—AAKKHH!"

Aomine langsung saja mendobrak pintu itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Tiga kali dobrakan akhirnya pintu terbuka. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah enam orang alpha mengerumuni Akashi yang sudah hampir telanjang

Yang dilihat Aomine hanya merah. Langsung saja ia menghajar keenam alpha itu dengan membabi buta. Beberapa ada yang hendak memukuli Aomine dari belakang, namun dibalas dengan mudah. Saat salah satu hendak memukul Aomine dengan gagang pel, Aomine menarik gagangnya dan menjedukkan kepala orang itu ke tembok hingga pingsan. Yang lain menerjangnya namun Aomine menarik kerah salah satu dari mereka dan membanting mereka ke arah kotak penyimpanan bola basket.

Semua alpha itu tumbang seketika dengan kondisi yang tak terbilang baik. Aomine mengontrol napasnya yang terengah dan dilihatnya Akashi yang masih menangis. Aomine menghampiri matenya perlahan.

"Sei...?"

Akashi mendongak. Langsung saja ia memeluk alphanya dan menangis sesengukan. Mendengar tangis Akashi, hati Aomine serasa hancur. Namun Aomine sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa balik memeluk Akashi.

"Sshh... Tak apa, Sei. Sudah aman...aku di sini..."

Gudang itu hanya diisi isak tangis selama beberapa menit

~~oo00oo~~

"Mochiyama Haruna, Umekawa Miyuki, Kazama Ritsu, dan Yaezaki Yuriko. Kalian dalam masalah besar."

Setelah salah satu korban baku hantam Aomine mengaku mereka disuruh salah satu anggota klub cheers, ditambah keterangan dari Akashi, mereka berempat dikumpulkan di ruang kepala sekolah. Seluruh keluarga Akashi bahkan Seijirou mendatangi kepala sekolah Akademi Teikou. Akashi sendiri hanya bungkam dan memeluk Aomine, masih ketakutan. Aomine juga terus mengelus bahu Akashi, memberinya kekuatan.

"Pak, saya mohon dengarkan penjelasan kami!" pinta Haruna.

"Apalagi yang mau dijelaskan?" Masaomi memotong perkataan Haruna, membuat gadis itu bergidik. "Kau sadar kau bisa saja membunuh seseorang, nona? Dan kau masih menuntut kami mendengar penjelasan yang bisa saja tak masuk akal darimu."

"Akashi Seijuurou memulainya lebih dulu!" seru Ritsu. "Kalau saja ia tak memojokkan Haruna—"

"Kapan Sei memohonkannya?" ganti Aomine yang memotong pembicaraan. Keempat gadis itu terdiam.

"Kalian tuli?" Seijirou ikut bertanya. "KALAU DITANYA ITU DIJAWAB!"

Keempat gadis itu menunduk. Kepala sekolah mereka berdehem.

"Kami sudah memberikan skorsing selama 10 hari kepada para alpha yang menyerang Akashi Seijuurou. Dan untuk kalian bertiga, Umekawa, Kazama, dan Yaezaki." Kepala sekolah menoleh pada mereka. "Skorsing 10 hari dan kalian tak berhak mengikuti kompetisi selama satu tahun."

Ritsu, Miyuki, dan Yuriko mengeluarkan protes. Mendengar itu, mata Haruna bersinar.

"J-jadi saya bebas hukuman?" tanya Haruna.

"Untuk anda, nona Mochiyama." Ujar kepala sekolah. "Anda akan kami keluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Haruna menjerit dan menangis. Ketiga sahabatnya juga ikut menangis dan mengatakan kepala sekolah mereka tidak adil. Mereka pun digiring keluar karena takut akan menimbulkan keributan. Seijirou menghela napas dan menatap Aomine. Baru ia membuka suara, pintu ruang kepala sekolah diketuk.

"Aominecchi? Akashicchi?" Kise muncul dari balik pintu. "Ada yang mencari Akashicchi."

Akashi menoleh pada orang tuanya. Shiori tersenyum dan mengatakan ia dan Masaomi akan mengurus sisanya. Aomine pun menggandeng Akashi keluar.

Rupanya sudah ada seluruh anggota generasi keajaiban, Momoi, serta Takao dan Furihata.

"Akashicchi harus tegar ssu!" ujar Kise. "Akashicchi benar-benar hebat! Tak semuanya berani mengatakan pelaku pembullyan loh!"

"Itu benar, Akashi!" timpal Kagami. "Lagipula apa-apaan sih cewek-cewek itu. Menyebalkan."

"Bukannya aku peduli, nodayo. Tapi keberadaan gadis-gadis itu bisa merusak citra sekolah nantinya." Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aka-chin. Ini Pocky rasa strawberry untukmu." Murasakibara memberikan pockynya.

"Akashi-kun hebat." Kuroko tersenyum. "Lagipula, kau tak sendirian. Ada kami untukmu, jadi sekarang kau bisa menumpahkan emosimu."

"SEI-CHAAAN!" Takao menghambur ke pelukan Akashi, disusul Momoi, kemudian Furihata. Ketiga omega itu menangis dan mengatakan betapa khawatirnya mereka begitu mendengar insiden tersebut. Tak lama, Masaomi keluar ruangan diikuti Shiori dan Seijirou.

"Kami sudah mengurus semuanya." Ujar Masaomi. Ia menghampiri putranya dan mengelus rambutnya. "Terima kasih kau mau memberitahu yang sebenarnya meski hampir saja terlambat. Jangan diulangi lain kali."

Akashi mengangguk dan membalas dengan lirih. Shiori mendekati Akashi dan memeluknya erat.

"Putraku yang manis...kau pasti ketakutan ya..." ujar Shiori sambil mengecup dahinya. Akashi hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Ia baru mendongak saat merasakan sentuhan kakak kembarnya di kepalanya. Seijirou tersenyum dan memeluk adik kembarnya itu. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Aomine. Aomien seolah paham dan kembali merangkul Akashi. Shiori tersenyum dan mengajak Masaomi serta Seijirou kembali pulang. Setelah mereka menjauh, Aomine memeluk Akashi dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Daiki...?" Akashi berbisik lirih. Aomine menyapu bibir Akashi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Katakan padaku bila ada yang mengganggu mu." Ujar Aomine. "Aku ingin kau merasa aman bersamaku."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia memeluk Aomine semakin erat. Dirasakannya tubuh kecil Akashi bergetar. Aomine mengelus surai merahnya perlahan.

"Tak apa. Mereka tak akan mengganggu mu lagi." Aomine mengecup puncak kepala Akashi. "Kau aman sekarang. Aku ada di sini."

"J-jangan...pergi..." pinta Akashi.

"Tak akan." Ujar Aomine tegas. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Meski maut merenggutku, aku akan kembali padamu. Lagi dan lagi."

Akashi semakin sesengukan. Digenggamnya erat baju Aomine di bagian punggung dan kembali menangis. Yang lain menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tak ada godaan, tak ada saling ribut dan cerca

Karena di saat sedih, mereka yang mencintaimu akan membahagiakanmu dua kali lipat

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

KERJA LEMBUR BAGAI QUDA /dibuang/

HALO READERS YANG BUDIMAN KANGEN SAMA KITA GAAAKK? (readers: g)

Maaf lama banget updatenya. Maklum ya namanya juga maba. Apalagi Lala baru selesai osjur. Dan yah kita berdua sama-sama kecapekan dan saling tumbang hahahahahaha (ketawa garing)

Makasih buat yang udah setia nungguin. Akhir kata,

RnR?


	13. Chapter 13 To the Moon and Back

**_Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present_**

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: Kembali ke T**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, MENGANDUNG PELAKOR ATAU PHO DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 13: I Love You to the Moon and Back**

~~oo00oo~~

Senyuman

Senandungan

Langkah kaki yang agak berjingkrak

Seijirou memicingkan matanya. Meski dari luar Akasih bersikap biasa saja, mereka tetap anak kembar. Seijirou tau ada setitik perubahan dari sikap adik tercintanya.

"Sepertinya moodmu sedang baik, Seijuurou." Tegur Seijirou. Seijuurou yang tengah menyiapkan teh pun terkekeh.

"Begitukah? Aku merasa biasa saja." Elak Akashi

"Benarkah? Tampangmu bahagia sekali. Tak mau berbagi dengan kakakmu?"

Akashi semakin memperlebar senyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seijirou dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir

"Ra~ ha~ si~ a~. Kakak tidak boleh tahu."

Seijirou mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ayolah, kau tega pada kembaran mu sendiri."

"Biarin. Pokoknya ini rahasia!"

Seijirou semakin curiga

~~oo00oo~~

"...mine..."

"...mine."

"Aomine."

"WOY AHOMINE!"

"APAAN SI KOK SITU NGEGAS?!"

"LAGIAN LU DIPANGGILIN KAGAK NENGOK. LU CONGEAN?!"

"ENAK AJE LU!"

"KALEM NGAPA WOY"

Teguran Midorima membuat pasangan aho-baka yang bertengkar terus itu kembali bersungut. Yang lain hanya menghela napas

Kapan kebegoan ini akan berakhir

"Lagipula, Aomine. Kau harusnya berkonsentrasi. Kenapa kau malah bengong?" tanya Midorima

"Dih gua yang mo bengong kok situ yang protes."

"Minta digebuk sia."

"Tapi emang sih. Lu ngapa si bengong mulu?"

"Dih lu pada kepo amat sih ama hidup gua. Yah gini nih resiko jadi orang terkenal."

"BANYAK BACOT LU!"

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine kembali melamun. Yang lain saling menatap bingung sampai merasa ponsel mereka bergetar. Dan saat dibuka ternyata

_From: Seijirou_

_To: Kisesai_

_Text: Besok kumpul di majiba jam 10. Jangan telat._

Seketika seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban merinding disko

Nih titisan iblis dapet nomor kita darimana coba?!

~~oo00oo~~

Festival musim gugur kota Teikou sebenarnya tak ada bedanya dengan festival biasa. Namun selalu ada saja yang tertarik berkunjung untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu. Tak terkecuali dua insan manusia ini

"Daiki!" Akashi berlarian menghampiri Aomine. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut kemeja informal berwarna merah marun dan kaus hitam di dalamnya. Celana ¾ berwarna cokelat terang turut menambah manis penampilannya.

Aomine sendiri mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua dipadukan kaus putih. Celana Jeansnya yang berwarna hitam menambah kesan jantan.

"Maaf, apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Akashi

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang." Ujar Aomine. Akashi mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan."

"Ung. Ayo."

Kedua kekasih itu kini menyatu di keramaian. Namun sayangnya pemirsa, ada saja halangan bagi mereka untuk memiliki kencan yang damai.

"Psstt. Dengan Maung Sinting, mereka mulai masuk festival—NAMA GUA NGAPA JADI MAUNG SINTING DAH?!" protes si Maung Sinting yang ternyata adalah Kagami.

"Tau nih ssu. Masa namaku Kuning Alay Ngeselin." Keluh Kise

"Saya memberi nama sesuatu ciri-ciri orangnya." Ujar seseorang yang rupanya adalah Michael Jackson—salah itu mah anime sebelah. Maksudnya Seijirou

"Guys. Mereka dah masuk." Ujar Midorima

Rupanya para Kisedai plus Seijirou buntutin AoAka. Dasar pelangi tukang lambe

"Tapi kaget gak sih tau-tau ditanyain Akashicchi mau kemana?" bisik Kise

"Gak tau ah. Raurus." Ujar Murasakibara

So, gimana lanjutannya? Cekidot.

~~oo00oo~~

"Brr...dingin."

Aomine melirik Akashi. Dilihatnya sang omega tengah mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali ia meniup-niupkannya dan kembali mengusapnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Aomine

YA MENURUT LO?!

"Iya, agak dingin." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menggosok kedua tangannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Aomine menarik tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung jaket Aomine.

"Sekarang sudah hangat kan?" tanya Aomine. Akashi merasakan wajahnya memerah namun ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun perjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertaut di dalam kantung jaket Aomine.

"Seijirou-cchi! Kalem euy!" Kise menahan Seijirou yang sudah siap gunting ditambah Kagami dan Murasakibara.

"Minggir lo semua! Enak aja dia modus ke adek gua, emang dia sapa?!" Seijirou auto ngegas

'Ya mate adek lo lah!' pengen bilang gitu tapi nanti dihajar gunting.

~~oo00oo~~

Sayangnya kencan masih berlanjut.

Akashi melihat-lihat stand makanan penuh ketertarikan. Dirasakannya perutnya sedikit lapar. Ya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

Aomine menyadari Akashi mulai memperhatikan stand makanan. Ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada Akashi. Akashi menelengkan kepalanya bingung namun hanya disambut tepukan di kepala.

"Tunggu."

Aomine berjalan menuju stand makanan dan tak lama kemudian kembali membawa sekotak takoyaki. Iris merah Akashi berbinar layaknya anak kecil.

"Ayo makan, Daiki."

Akashi meraih kotak takoyaki itu dan menusukkan satu bola takoyaki. Ia mengarahkan takoyaki itu pada Aomine yang disambut dengan baik. Aomine pun ganti menyiapkan takoyaki pada Akashi.

"Hmmhh...enhak..." ujar Akashi sambil mengunyah.

"Kalau makan jangan sambil bicara." Aomine menghapus sisa saus di ujung bibir Akashi.

"Iya, iya."

Di sisi lain, seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban hanya bisa gigit botol minum

"YA ALLAH PENGEN JADI PELAKOR AJA"

~~oo00oo~~

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Suasana festival semakin ramai karena puncak acaranya di malam hari, yaitu penampilan kembang api. Suasana di tempat festival kian ramai saja.

"Seijirou-cchi, kita mau buntuti mereka sampai selesai ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Iyalah. Ngapa? Ga mau lu? Yaudah sono balik mangkal lagi lu di Taman Lawang." Usir Seijirou.

"SEIJIROU-CCHI JAHAT SSU!"

"DIEM GOBLOK! NTAR KETAHUAN!"

"Kagami-kun sendiri ngegas."

Untungnya keberadaan mereka belum disadari oleh kedua insan yang sedang dibuntuti tersebut. Nampaknya mereka terlalu asyik dengan dunia sendiri hingga tak menyadari sekeliling.

Seijirou berkacak pinggang. Matanya menangkap sosok seseorang mengenakan topi dan tengah menunduk. Meski posisinya menunduk menutupi wajah, jelas sekali ia mengincar Akashi. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya tas yang ia kenakan.

Sosok itu mendekati Akashi dan hendak meraih tas di pundaknya. Iris heterokrom Seijirou membulat. Ia hendak berteriak supaya adiknya menyadari hal itu.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok itu bergidik begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Aomine. Sebetulnya Aomine hanya bertanya namun orang itu terlanjur ketakutan karena nada suara serta wajah Aomine. Ia gemetar sebelum berteriak.

"HUWAAAA! MAAFKAN AKUUUU!"

Seluruh pengunjung terheran-heran, terutama Aomine. Akashi yang baru sadar segera memeluk tasnya.

"Astaga bahaya sekali jambret tadi." Ujar Akashi. "Terima kasih, Daiki."

"Ou, sama-sa—LAAHH JADI TADI ITU JAMBRET?!"

Kisedai dan Seijirou face palm berjamaah.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kita mau apa lagi, Sei?"

Akashi menatap sekeliling. Rasanya ia sudah berkeliling festival, makan siang, dan tinggal menunggu penampilan kembang api. Lantas apa yang bisa ia lakukan selama menunggu?

"Oh! Ada banyak games festival." Ujar Akashi

"Kau mau main?" tanya Aomine.

"Ung! Ayo!"

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau tangkap ikan mas?"

"Ayo saja."

"Asal kau tahu, aku berbakat loh."

"Pfftt kita lihat saja, Daiki."

Mereka pun segera bermain di stand permainan tangkap ikan

...masih belum menyadari keberadaan stalker.

"Uukkhh...mereka kelihatan asik sekali ssu." Gumam Kise.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku setuju dengan ini nodayo." Midorima menghela napas.

"Tapi tadi Midorima-kun paling ssemangat"

"KUROKO—"

"Aku lapaaarr..."

"Kenapa si Ahomine mesra banget sih?!"

Seijirou memijit pelipis. Kenapa kelakuan Generasi Keajaiban kayak begini. Tau gitu dia jalan sendirian aja.

Tak lama, Aomine berhasil menangkap sepasang ikan mas. Diperlihatkannya hasil tangkappannya itu pada Akashi.

"Lihat aku dapat!" ujar Aomine. Akashi menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Daiki hebat. Selanjutnya main itu yuk."

Akashi menunjuk stand tembak tak jauh dari sana. Aomine pun mengiyakan.

Mereka membeli dua giliran, masing-masing giliran mendapat 10 peluru.

Akashi dengan mudah mengambil salah satu hadiah berupa gantungan kunci kecil berbentuk pikachu. Akashi terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu ini untuk Daiki." Ujar Akashi. Aomine mendengus.

"Maksudmu aku tak bisa mendapat lebih?"

"Oh? Coba saja."

Aomine pun mulai fokus. Tujuannya adalah boneka berbentuk singa yang paling besar. Ia memposisikannya dengan baik karena itu adalah peluru terakhirnya.

TAARR!

Satu kali tembakan, dan Aomine berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu

Semua orang yang ada di stand tembak terpukau. Penjaga kios pun memberikan boneka itu pada Aomine yang kemudian memberikannya pada Akashi.

"Kenang-kenangan untukmu." Ujar Aomine sambil menyeringai. Wajah Akashi merah padam namun ia tersenyum sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Terima kasih. Nee, Daiki."

"Ya?"

Wajah mereka pun mulai berdekatan. Aomine sendiri terdiam, membiarkan mereka mendekat perlahan dengan sendirinya.

Sementara itu Kisedai...

"Mereka lagi ngapain?"

"Tau tuh dempetan gitu."

"Hah ngapain dah orang tempatnya luas malah dempetan."

"Hylyh jomblo mana paham."

"Lu juga jomblo, Kise!"

"Duh mereka mau ngapain siiihh."

"HEH ITU DIA MO CIPOK ADEK GUA!"

"Seijirou kalem!"

"Woy jangan dorong-do—"

Belum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, para anggota Generasi Keajaiban serta Seijirou terjatuh tepat di sebelah Aomine dan Akashi. Mereka berdua jelas saja kaget.

"K-kalian?!"

"Uhhh...heeeii Akashicchi, Aominecchi. Eheheh." Kise tertawa sok watados. Akashi mengernyit dan melihat sang kakak.

"Kakak ngapain sih di sini." Akashi mengembungkan pipinya membuat Seijirou panik.

"Seijuurou, jangan marah. Kakak hanya khawatir!"

Sementara Seijirou meyakinkan sang adik, Aomine menatap rekan-rekan sekaligus kawan jahanamnya itu tajam.

"Ngapain sih lu semua ngintilin, dasar jones." Sungut Aomine.

"Hilih bacot sok-sokan abis menangin game minta cium." Sungut Kise balik.

"NGAPE LO NGIRI?!"

"DIH KOK NGEGAS SIH?!"

Dan keributan pun berlanjut membuat pengunjung lain memelototi mereka.

Bacot asli

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan spot terbaik untuk menikmati kembang api, akhirnya seluruh anggota generasi keajaiban beserta Seijirou duduk bersama Akashi dan Aomine. Kuroko dan Seijirou saling berbincang, Kagami dan Aomine yang ribut seperti biasa, Akashi dan Midorima yang mengobrol, serta Murasakibara yang asik makan.

Tak lama situasi hening. Terdengar sedikit suara 'psiiuuu' dari salah satu sisi sampai kembang api mulai menghiasi langit. Seluruh pengunjung bertepuk tangan melihat kembang api dalam berbagai bentuk. Beberapa bahkan ada yang mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"Indah ya..." Akashi berdecak kagum. Aomine sendiri hanya memperhatikan Akashi.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Aomine langsung mengecup bibir Akashi membuat wajah omeganya memerah

"Bagiku kau tetap yang paling indah." Ujar Aomine. Wajah Akashi makin memerah dan langsung saja ia memukul bahu Aomine membuatnya mengaduh.

"Dasar tukang gombal!"

Akashi bersungut. Aomine terkekeh dan merangkul pundak Akashi. Akashi balas menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Aomine.

Kembang api malam itu terasa lebih indah


	14. Chapter 14 Oh Hell Noooo

**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: Kembali ke T**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 14: Oh Hell No!**

~~oo00oo~~

"Hei, hei. Sudah dengar belum?"

"Dengar soal apa?"

"Itu lho, soal murid pertukaran pelajar!"

"Oohh tentu saja sudah!"

Aomine menguap dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya. Berusaha tak mempedulikan gibahan kedua cewek di depannya. Yah biasa namanya cewek. Gak gibah gak afdol.

"Daiki, masa sudah tidur sejak pagi?" Akashi menegurnya dan menepuk kepala Aomine pelan dengan buku. Aomine menoleh sedikit dan menarik Akashi ke pangkuannya. Wajah Akashi sontak memerah.

"D-Daiki, kita ada di kelas." Tegur Akashi.

"Hm...lalu kenapa?" Aomine menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi membuat wajah Akashi kian memerah.

"Woy pasangan bucin! Buruan ke tempat masing-masing, dah ada guru!" tegur Kise. Aomine mendecak.

"Bacot kuning alay."

"DIKASIH TAU KOK NGEGAS SIH?!"

Akashi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah lalu bangkit dan duduk di bangkunya. Tak lama seorang guru datang dan pelajaran dimulai dengan khidmat

Halah sok-sokan khidmat padahal banyak yang tidur /digebuk/

~~oo00oo~~

Pelajaran selesai, guru pun keluar dari kelas setelah memberi tugas yang alamak banyak sekaliii

Murid lain pun asyik bercengkrama dan menikmati waktu istirahat. Aomine sendiri? Tentunya menggunakan waktu dengan baik yaitu melaksanakan kegiatan pokok yang dibutuhkan manusia

Tidur

Enak banget author juga mau bobok /WEY/

Namun kedamaian itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Baru saja Aomine akan dibawa ke alam mimpi, pintu pun didobrak keras.

"WOY AHOMINEE!"

"HALAH APAAN SIH BAKAGAMI BACOT! AMPE INI SOAL SKOR ONE-ON-ONE KITA LAGI GUA GEBUG LU."

"BUKAN ITU, TOLOL!"

"Duh kalian ini tukang ngegas berisik." Keluh Kuroko. "Untung gua diberkahi kekaleman yang paripurna."

"Bacot lu bogel." Rutuk Murasakibara

"Dih kok ngegas sih?"

"Ga penting bat asli." Midorima menyela. "Aomine, kita kemari untuk memberitahu soal murid pertukaran pelajar."

Ya, selain pertukaran pelajar internasional, Teikou juga melakukan pertukaran pelajar antar sekolah. Terutama di jenjang SMA.

"Ya terus? Santuy elah, gua tetep yang paling ganteng." Ujar Aomine.

"KEPEDEAN LU CUIH HUEK!"

"BILANG AJA NGIRI LU BAKAGAMI!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, nodayo!" tegur Midorima. "Maksudku itu—"

"KYYAAAA!"

Terdengar riuh suara fangirl dari kejauhan. Aomine bingung padahal Kise ada di belakangnya. Lalu dari mana kah fangirl itu berasal?

Baru saat melihat sosok yang dikerumuni para fangirl itu, Aomine terkejut seketika.

"Murid pertukaran pelajar tahun ini dari Rakuzan. Dan dia adalah..."

Iris heterokrom itu menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan amat sangat menyeramkan nya.

"...Akashi Seijirou."

~~oo00oo~~

"Waahh ada dua Akashi. Hebaatt."

"Seijirou dari SMA Rakuzan? Kerennyaaa."

"Kakaknya tampan dan adiknya manis, sempurna sekali yaa..."

Seketika si kembar Akashi menjadi perbincangan hangat seisi sekolah. Namun seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban nampak tak senang terutama Aomine. Alasannya adalah

"Permisi. Aku ingin duduk di sini."

Belum sempat di jawab, Seijirou sudah mengklaim tempat duduk di sebelah Akashi. Akashi yang sudah tahu perihal pertukaran pelajar itu dan nyaman berada di dekat Seijirou menurut saja saat kakaknya duduk di sebelahnya. Aomine cemberut.

"Seijuurou, kau makan apa?" tanya Seijirou.

"Oh? Ini sup tofu. Supnya enak sekali, kakak juga harus coba." Ujar Akashi senang. Aura di sekitarnya terasa berkilauan

Haduh kokoro gak kuat.

"Ung. Lain kali akan kubeli. Nah, Seijuurou makan yang lahap ya."

"Ung! Tentu saja, kak."

Akashi kembali fokus pada makan siangnya, sementara Seijirou menatap Aomine. Mereka pun saling bertukar pesan melewati mata batin (?)

'Mampus lu ga bisa deketin adek gua'

'Anjir lu'

'Eh, ngatain gua lu?'

'Ampun, ndoro.'

~~oo00oo~~

Selama Seijirou berada di Teikou, Aomine dan Akashi jadi sulit bermesraan. Hal itu tentu saja menghibur para anggota Generasi Keajaiban

Sampai mereka merasakan momok iblis seorang Akashi Seijirou

Pada siang hari yang damai, kebetulan Midorima dan Murasakibara sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Dan mereka tanpa sengaja melihat sosok berambut merah sedang duduk di taman dengan santainya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Murasakibara langsung menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil sosok berambut merah itu.

"Aka-chiiinn sedang apa?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengelus wajahnya ke bahu si rambut merah itu.

"Murasakibara, jangan sembarangan!" tegur Midorima.

"Ya, jangan sembarangan." Midorima dan Muraskaibara mematung mendengar suara yang agak berat tersebut. Rupanya eh rupanya

Yang Murasakibara peluk adalah Seijirou.

Murasakibara mengerjap pelan sementara Seijirou memasang senyuman 'manis'nya.

"Kalian pasti sangat dekat dengan Seijuurou." Ujar Seijirou

SYAATT

Gunting pun melesat dari wajah Murasakibara ke wajah Midorima. Murasakibara mengerjap sedangkan Midorima mematung. Para murid yang kebetulan lewat pun shock seketika melihat atarksi pelemparan gunting (atraksi ndasmu)

"Awas jika kalian ketahuan mendekati adikku." Ujar Seijirou final sebelum bangkit dan pergi.

Midorima menganga sedangkan Murasakibara tetap di posisinya. Dalam hati mereka memikirkan hal yang sama

'Iblis darimana sih anj—'

~~oo00oo~~

Suasana perpustakaan benar-benar hening. Ya namanya juga perpustakaan ya sepi kali

Tapi dengan adanya Seijirou di antara mereka suasana jadi 5x lebih menegangkan.

Anggota generasi keajaiban saling menatap. Berharap semua ini akan cepat berakhir. Astaga belajar bersama Seijirou ternyata semengerikan ini.

Kise meneguk ludah sejenak. Ia mengambil bukunya dan mulai membaca soal yang diberikan.

'Njir soal macam apa ini?!'

Terlihat Kagami dan Aomine merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Yah, susahnya jadi trio geblek di grup. Yang lain tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas—kecuali Murasakibara yang numpang tidur—

Kise menggerutu. Ia mencoret asal-asalan di atas bukunya. Aomine dan Kagami pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, kalian salah." Seijirou yang kebetulan melihat lembar PR milik Kise. Seijirou segera mengambil pulpennya dan menunjuk lembar PR Kise.

"Saat tipe soal seperti ini gunakan persamaan rumus biasa, jangan pakai pitagoras." Tegur Seijirou sambil menunjuk buku milik Kise. Ia berbalik menatap Kagami dan Aomine

"Lalu Kagami, ingat-ingat sudut istimewa. Dan Aomine Daiki...aku tak ingin berkomentar."

"MAKSUD LU GUA SEBEGO ITU?!"

"SSSHHTT!"

Aomine terdiam begitu pengunjung lain menyuruhnya diam sementara anggota Generasi Keajaiban lain menahan tawa

~~oo00oo~~

"Kakak besok akan kembali ke Rakuzan?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban membulat dan fokus terhadap Akashi.

Yaahh akhirnya mereka bebas medekati sang Maharatu.

Seijirou hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala adik kembarnya.

"Aku tetap harus kembali." Ujarnya. "Jadi anak baik ya, Seijuurou." Pesan Seijirou.

"Aku bukan anak-anak." Keluh Akashi.

Semuanya terdiam melihat interaksi kedua Akashi yang nampak begitu dekat. Ya wajar, mereka saudara kembar.

"Dan kalian." Seijirou menatap seluruh anggota generasi keajaiban

"Ayo main basket."

"...hah?"

~~oo00oo~~

"15-9! Kakak mencetak skor lagi!"

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban terkapar di lapangan. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa Akashi Seijirou itu iblis, namun tak sangka tenaganya juga tenaga iblis.

"Bagaimana kalau main per-grup?" tanya Seijirou. "Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan."

Yang lain segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"SEIJUUROUCCHI DENGANKU SSU!"

"GA BISA POKOKNYA SAMA GUA!"

"HEH GUA CALON ADEK IPARNYA!"

"COT!"

"Ehem!" Seijirou berdehem. "Akan lebih adil bila hom-pim-pah—"

Seketika yang lain memasang posisi.

"Hah! Aku tak akan kalah!"

"Seijirou-chin akan masuk ke timku!"

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Seijirou mengerjap lalu beralih ke arah Akashi yang menahan tawa.

"Apa mereka memang selalu begini?" tanya Seijirou.

"Ya begitulah mereka." Akashi terkekeh.

Akhirnya tim pun dibagikan

Tim 1: Midorima, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara

Tim 2: Seijirou, Aomine, Kagami

Game pun dimulai. Bola direbut oleh tim 1 yang diuntungkan oleh badan tinggi Murasakibara. Namun bola direbut oleh Seijirou.

"Hey pass!" seru Kagami. Seijirou langsung melempar bola menuju Kagami dan diambil dengan baik. Kagami langsung saja melakukan dunk. Skor pertama direbut oleh tim 2!

"Terima kasih! Nice pass!" ujar Kagami. Seijirou tersenyum pada Kagami.

"Hilih gua ga pernah digituin." Gerutu Aomine

"Protes gak gua restuin."

"Ampun kanjeng."

Permainan dilanjutkan. Kali ini tim 2 yang membawa bola dengan operan beruntun dari Kagami ke Aomine. Baru Aomine hendak melakukan dunk, Murasakibara menghalangi di depannya.

Biasanya Aomine akan langsung memasukkan bola sendirian dengan formless shoot, namun kali ini ia melempar bola ke belakang menuju Seijirou. Seijirou segera melakukan tembakan three point dan tim 2 berhasil memimpin 5 angka!

Mereka terus bermain hingga kelelahan dan tidak ada lagi yang menghitung skornya. Yang terpenting adalah mereka tertawa dan menikmati waktu bersama.

"Kalian."

Seijirou membuka suara. Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menoleh.

"Terima kasih." Seijirou memasang senyumannya. "Karena kalian aku merasakan rasanya teman yang mau berjuang denganku. Dengan permainan basket tadi. Terima kasih."

Seketika hati para anggota generasi keajaiban terenyuh. Tak disangka Seijirou sebaik ini.

"Kalau begitu lain kali kita main sama-sama lagi ssu!" seru Kise. "Ayo bertukar sosmed!"

Yang lain pun saling menulis nama sosial media mulai dari LAIN, whatsup, sampai fesbuk. Di saat anggota Generasi Keajaiban lain mengerumuni Seijirou, Aomine diam-diam mendekat dan merangkul Akashi.

"Ada apa, Daiki?" tanya Akashi. Aomine menggeleng.

"Kalau begini...Seijirou terlihat baik." Ujar Aomine.

"Kakak selalu baik."

"Iya, iya."

Aomine mengecup pelan bibir Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Kau senang kakakmu kemari?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku senang. Tapi aku jadi tak bisa dekat-dekat denganmu." Keluh Akashi.

"Kita masih bisa dekat." Aomine menunduk dan melumat bibir Akashi. Akashi mengerang, merasakan bibir Aomine. Sudah lama mereka tak saling merasakan bibir masing-masing

SYUUTT

TAAAKKK!

"Memang aku bilang kalian boleh bermesraan di sini, hm?"

Aomine merasa nyawanya hilang karena gunting yang melesat di dekat wajahnya. Didengarnya suara tawa Generasi Keajaiban yang menggelegar dan suara Akashi mengomel karena bahaya

Yah itulah (calon) kakak ipar Aomine. Kisah mereka pun menjadi lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran kakak kembar titisan iblis itu

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

HIYAHIYAHIYA /plak

HAI READERS IYA AUTHORNYA GEBLE BANGET HARUSNYA NGERJAIN ARTIKEL MALAH UPDATE . UPDATE DOUBLE PULA/plak again

Bales review dulu~

**Tsukigakirei **Maap authornya hobi bikin plot ginian. Yah yang punya ide Val tapi Lala hobi bikin gituan /HEH/ IYALAH AKASHI MILIK AHOMINE NAN MESUM /plak/ ini udah update semoga suka~~

Yak segitu aja gaes

RnR~?


	15. Chapter 15 Forever, Always

**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: Kembali ke T**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 15: Forever, Always**

~~oo00oo~~

"Daiki. Cepat kemari."

Aomine jauh lebih suka bila ibunya teriak-teriak seperti biasa. Ia bisa menulikan telinga, tapi bila ibunya bicara dengan tenang seperti ini...

"Kenapa bengong? Ibu bilang cepat."

Antara ia akan malu setengah mati atau ia akan benar-benar mati.

Aomine berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan dilihatnya sang ayah juga ada di sana. Aomine jarang sekali bertemu ayahnya karena pekerjaan. Kalaupun ayahnya ada waktu, Aomine yang tak ada waktu karena klub basketnya. Dan Aomine semakin merasa ia akan segera bertemu kematiannya

'Ya Gusti jangan biarkan saya mati dulu saya masih pengen liat anak saya sama Sei!' batin Aomine

Sumpah masih sempet aja mikir kesitu lho manusia ndablek satu ini

"Duduk."

Perintah ibu Aomine segera dituruti, karena dikhawatirkan apabila tak dituruti dapat menimbulkan Perang Dunia ke-3. Aomine duduk manis dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Ng...ini—"

"Sebelum kau bertanya, bukan. Ini bukan soal majalah porno di bawah kasurmu." Potong ibu Aomine. Aomine terdiam seketika.

"Ehem. Daiki." Ayahnya membuka suara. Aomine semakin menelan ludah. Skenario terburuk terbayang di kepalanya

Apakah uang jajannya akan dipotong karena nilai ujiannya jelek? Apa ia akan digantung karena ia suka tidur di kelas? APA IA TIDAK DIRESTUI SAMA **SEIJ****U****UROU**?!

"Besok kau ada waktu?"

"Hah?"

Aomine lola. Ya wajar lola tau-tau ditanya begitu.

"Ayah tanya, besok kau ada waktu?" ulang ayah Aomine. "Tidak ada latihan atau apapun?"

"Tidak sih..."

Aomine masih mengawang-awang. Untung apa ayahnya bertanya semua hal ini? Apakah ia akan disuruh melakukan sesuatu? Apakah ibunya mau arisan lagi? Apakah ini semua hanya mimpi?

Mulai ngawur dah gobs

"Kalau tidak ada baguslah." Ayahnya tersenyum. Ya meski wajahnya mirip, sifat ayah Aomine lebih tenang. Sifat Aomine memang lebih mirip ibunya yang kasar.

"Siapkan pakaianmu yang paling bagus. Jangan buat ibu malu!" suruh ibunya. Aomine? Masih loading. Lebih lama daripada internet Explorer.

"Tunggu. Memang ada apa? Kita mau apa?" tanya Aomine

"Ah, begini." Ayah Aomine berdehem. "Kau tahu kau dan Seijuurou adalah mate kan?"

"Iya..." Aomine menelan ludah. Jangan bilang pikirannya soal gak direstuin itu bener? NOOO

"Kalian berdua sudah jadi mate tapi keluarga jarang bertemu." Jelas ayah Aomine. "Jadi ayah mengatur jadwal agar bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Akashi."

"Ooohh..." Aomine mengangguk. Dan disambut geplakan sendal dari ibunya.

"JANGAN OH DOANG! JAGA SIKAPMU! AWAS KALAU GAK SOPAN!"

"YA SANTUY GA USAH NGEGEPLAK!"

"HEH! DURHAKA LU YA AMA EMAK!"

"KDRT INI WOY!"

Ayah Aomine tersenyum melihat kelakuan ibu dan anak itu. Ia lalu kembali bersandar dan menyesap kopinya, diiringi lemparan barang terdekat antara istri dan putranya

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine menggerutu. Pasalnya ia dibangunkan jam lima pagi demi didandani habis-habisan oleh sang ibu. Ditambah lagi ia memakai pakaian yang tak biasa ia kenakan.

Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua dan hakama hitam menghiasi penampilannya. Rambut pendeknya lagi-lagi ditata supaya lebih rapi dan tidak asal-asalan. Untunglah karena itu Aomine terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan bermartabat. Coba kalau rambutnya di biarin. Kayak mantan samurai kehilangan jati diri pasti /PLAK/

Ibu Aomine mencubit pinggangnya membuat Aomine mengaduh. Ibunya sendiri memakai kimono berwarna biru laut dengan motif yang seperti kipas. Rambut panjangnya disanggul dan dihias menggunakan hiasan berbentuk bunga sakura. Ayah Aomine sendiri penampilannya hampir tak jauh berbeda dari Aomine, namun ia mengenakan kimono abu-abu gelap dan motif kotak. Mereka sampai di kediaman Akashi dan segera disambut oleh salah seorang maid

"Selamat datang, Aomine-sama. Akashi-sama sudah menunggu di dalam."

Mereka pun dipandu untuk memasuki rumah keluarga Akashi. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah pintu bergaya Jepang yang Aomine sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sana. Rumah Akashi terlalu luas.

Pintu pun digeser. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada seluruh keluarga Akashi menempati satu sisi meja. Setelah membungkuk memberi salam, Aomine dan kedua orang tuanya duduk di sisi lainnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Masaomi-sama." Ujar ayah Aomine.

"Ya. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar Masaomi.

"Ini karena kita semua sama-sama sibuk." Ujar Shiori. "Ah, sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Seijuurou."

"Ah, harusnya kami yang berterima kasih. Daiki pasti sering merepotkan." Sanggah ibu Aomine

"Ah tidak juga kok. Daiki-kun sangat membantu dan baik."

"Ah, jangan terlalu memuji nya. Sifat aslinya jauh dari kata itu."

"Ibu!" Aomine protes dan hanya dihadiahi lirikan.

"Ah, Seijuurou juga pasti manja sekali pada Daiki-kun kok. Jadi tenang saja."

"Ibu, astaga." Akashi menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya.

Aomine kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah Seijirou. Seijirou balik menatapnya dengan tatapan super membunuh. Buru-buru Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kadang heran kok bisa tunangannya yang manis unyu-unyu punya kakak brocon yang kayak penguasa neraka begini

"Sebetulnya saya membuat pertemuan ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ujar Masaomi. "Kalian tahu bahwa hubungan Seijuurou dan Daiki belum diketahui banyak orang."

"He? Begitukah?" Aomine tercengang. Dan kemudian dihadiahi geplakan di kepala

"Aduh maaf ya. Daiki emang suka gak fokus, ohoho~" ujar ibu Aomine, mengabaikan putra semata wayangnya sedang gegulingan di lantai dengan benjol di kepala.

"YA GA USAH JITAK KALI!" Aomine sewot

"Sssht diem! Ini di rumah orang!" tegur ibu Aomine. Aomine makin keki.

"Maafkan Daiki ya." Ayah Aomine terkekeh. "Ia begitu hanya karena ingin membuat sikap yang ramah dan bisa dijangkau orang kok."

"Halah bilang aja bego." Ibu Aomine langsung blak-blakan.

"IBU MACEM APA LU NGATAIN ANAKNYA BEGO?!" Aomine protes.

"LAH LU SENDIRI ANAK MACEM APA NGOMONG GITU KE EMAKNYA?!" EMAKNYA AOMINE BALIK SEWOT

EH MAAP CAPSLOCKNYA LUPA DIMATIIN—nah udah.

Shiori terkekeh kecil melihat keluarga kecil Aomine begitu akrab (atau berisik) sedangkan Akashi tersenyum maklum. Lalu dua orang sisanya? Hanya memasang wajah datar

"Tentu saja tak banyak yang tahu. Hubungan kalian hanya diumumkan kepada mereka yang memiliki hubungan terdekat pada perusahaan Akashi karena Seijuurou masih sekolah." Jelas Masaomi. Aomine melongo. Karena semua temannya, bahkan mungkin satu sekolah sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Akashi, ia mengira sudah tak ada lagi yang tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu berarti anda ingin membicarakan..." ayah Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya. Benar." Masaomi melipat kedua tangannya. "Kalian akan segera melakukan prosesi pertunangan. Dan pertunangan kalian akan diumumkan."

Wajah Aomine semakin Pongo. Semua orang menatapnya, menunggu reaksi.

"Eh, tunggu, hah?"

Aomine mengerjap, seolah sejak tadi otaknya mati listrik. Ibu Aomine menghela napas dan kembali menjitak putranya.

"ADUH! HARUS DIJITAK APA YA?!"

"YA MAKANYA DIKASIH OTAK DIPAKE BUAT MIKIR!"

"YA JUSTRU INI LAGI MIKIR!"

"TELAT LU MIKIRNYA!"

Seluruh keluarga Akashi memperhatikan pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sementara ayah Aomine? Hanya tersenyum kalem

Dalam hati melantunkan 'wake me up waKE ME UP INSIIDEE'

~~oo00oo~~

"DAIKI! INGAT YA APA AJA YANG HARUS DISIAPKAN! KAU CUKUP BERSIKAP YANG BAIK SAJA! SOAL SESERAHAN BIAR AYAH DAN IBU YANG URUS!"

"IYA TAU IH UDAH DIOMONGIN TUJUH KALI DARITADI!"

"HEH ITU KAN BIAR KAMU INGET!"

Ayah Aomine menaruh hakama yang dikenakannya ke gantungan. Sudah biasa dengan suara ribut dari putra dan istrinya. Yah bukan mereka kalau gak ngegas.

"Sudahlah." Ayah Aomine tersenyum. Daiki, bagaimana kalau kau membantu membuat daftar barang? Sisanya biar kami yang sediakan."

Aomine mendecak. Ayahnya memberikan buku yang akan digunakan untuk daftar barang pada putranya. Aomine pun segera memasuki kamar untuk melakukan suruhan ayahnya.

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine menguap. Buku daftar barang ia taruh di atas mejanya. Aomine segera menaiki kasurnya dan hendak tidur

TOK TOK TOK

KAMPRET SIAPA SIH?!

Aomine mengerang. Jika sampai ini ibunya dan mengomelinya lagi, ia akan langsung mengunci kamarnya.

Tak diduga ayah Aomine yang datang. Ia hanya tersenyum kepada putranya

"Kau akan diam menatap ayah saja atau mempersilahkanku masuk?"

"Ha? Oh. Masuk saja."

Ayah Aomine memperlebar senyumannya dan memasuki kamar putranya. Kamarnya sudah dapat diduga amat sangat berantakan dan penuh dengan poster basket, piagam penghargaan, dan baju kotor yang bertebaran. Ayah Aomine entah kenapa tak merasa terganggu dan segera menyamankan diri di ranjang Aomine. Aomine sendiri bingung dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

"Kau akan bertunangan." Ayah Aomine menghela napas. "Cepat sekali ya."

"Kalian yang menyetujuiku menjadi mate-nya Sei. Harusnya kalian sudah menduga ini akan terjadi dong." Aomine mendengus membuahkan tawa dari ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, mengingat kau lebih mirip ibumu kukira kau akan menentang habis perjodohanmu." Ayah Aomine masih tertawa sedikit. "Entah sudah berapa calon yang ia tolak mentah-mentah, dan ia mendekatiku yang notabene adalah musuh keluarganya." Lanjutnya. Aomine mengangkat alis.

"Karena itu, kupikir kau akan menolak Seijuurou juga." Ayah Aomine menghela napas. "Tapi rupanya kau dan ibumu memang mirip. Jika sudah mencintai seseorang, kau akan mencintai dan melindunginya sampai kapanpun. Dulu saat ayah hampir bangkrut, ibumu yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya. Ia yang menguatkan ku hingga sekarang."

Ayah Aomine menepuk bahu putranya. "Aku yakin kau bersikap begitu juga pada Seijuurou."

Aomine terdiam. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah dewasa." Gumamnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu yang baru lahir. Dan sekarang kau akan menjadi tunangan orang lain."

"Oke, sebelumnya aku bukan gadis perawan." Aomine menyela perkataan ayahnya yang oh-sangat-mengharukan itu. "Lalu, kau kemari hanya untuk nostalgia?"

"Ayolah putraku akan menjadi alpha bagi seorang omega. Putraku yang masih selalu bertengkar dengan ibunya dan bahkan tak bisa bangun pagi sendiri. Aku tak akan mengomeli seperti ibumu, tapi ingatlah kau akan menjadi kepala keluarga dan penopang bagi keluargamu."

"Iya iya aku tahu! Astagaa!"

Aomine tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya mereka tak mempercayai Aomine. Apa tampang Aomine memang seperti tak bisa diharapkan apa?!

Kalau ada geng pelanginya di sini, mereka pasti kompak menjawab 'Ya emang!'

Tak lama, ayahnya bangkit dan mengambil buku daftar barang dari meja Aomine. Ia hendak melangkah keluar dan Aomine langsung saja berbaring di ranjangnya

"Kehidupanmu baru dimulai, Daiki." Ujar ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan pintu pun tertutup

~~oo00oo~~

Inilah harinya.

Keluarga Aomine dan Akashi kembali saling bertemu. Kini Aomine dan Akashi duduk berhadapan dihimpit kedua orang tua mereka. Seserahan diletakkan di atas meja.

Di atas meja sudah terbentang buku daftar barang, kerang abalone, kumparan benang rami, konbu, surume, kipas lipat, katsuobushi, dan tempat sake.

"Daiki, masih ada yang kau lupakan." Tegur ibunya. Aomine entah kenapa hari itu cukup tanggap dan mengeluarkan barang dari sakunya.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah buku rekening. Masaomi menerimanya dan memberikannya pada Akashi.

"Aku sudah mentransfer satu setengah milyar yen ke akun itu. Setelah lulus dan resmi menikah nanti akan kutambahkan lagi."

Masaomi mengangguk. Seorang perantara yang dibawa oleh keluarga Aomine—Aomine tercengang karena perantara segera datang meski sangat mendadak—datang dan mengambil seserahan.

"Minggu depan pertunangan Aomine Daiki dengan putra kami, Akashi Seijuurou akan diumumkan secara resmi." Ujar Masaomi. Ayah Aomine membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Shiori dan ibu Aomine tersenyum sumringah. Aomine menghela napas lalu menatap Akashi

Aomine tak tahu itu benar baju milik Akashi atau ia memakai baju milik ibunya dahulu, yang jelas Akashi terlihat begitu anggun. Kimononya yang berwarna merah bertabur hiasan berbentuk bunga sakura serta aksen dedaunan nampak begitu cantik ditambah obi berwarna putih. Hiasan emas menambah mewah penampilannya. Begitu cantik. Wajahnya juga kembali dipoles make up tipis membuat Aomine tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aomine sendiri mengenakan jas rapi dengan kemeja biru tua serta dasi berwarna hitam. Terlihat biasa saja, namun di mata Akashi, Aomine terlihat begitu tampan.

Mereka saling menatap di antara perbincangan kedua orang tua mereka. Akashi menaruh tangannya di meja, dan Aomine refleks menyentuh tangan Akashi. Tangan mereka pun saling bertaut. Senyuman bahagia merekah di wajah mereka. Mereka selangkah lebih dekat lagi. Lebih dekat lagi sampai mereka menyatu dan tak akan terpisahkan selamanya.

Aomine seketika merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Ia menoleh sedikit kepada Seijirou. Dan benar saja ia sedang dipelototi oleh iris heterokromatik itu.

'Iya ya. Gua bakal makin sering ketemu keturunan lucifer ini.'

"Hm? Kau baru saja memikirkan sesuatu, Daiki?" Seijirou melotot sambil memasang seringainya, membuat Daiki bergidik.

"T-tidak, kok..."

"Kakak, jangan begitu." Tegur Akashi.

"Huh." Seijirou hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Pagi hari itu dilanjutkan dengan sarapan bersama dan diisi perbincangan mengenai pengumuman pertunangan Aomine dan Akashi. Kedua insan itu hanya tersenyum satu sama lain

Dengan ini, ikatan mereka akan semakin kuat

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Ehe...hehehe...EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH /digebuk/

HAI READEERRSS hehehe akhirnya bisa update lagi

Yak, tabok aja authornya karena malah bikin ginian bukannya belajar buat UTS. Makanya tadi ekonomi mikronya ancur ya maap yak author mah emang ga jago itungan /PLAK/

Okeh daripada ngurusin UTS author mending bales surat cinta (?) dulu

**SesilliaS **Aduh makasiiihh iya gak papa biarin lah si Ahomine. Mesra-mesraan mulu bikin author—eh Kisedai cemburu aja /apaan/ Hehehe makasih udah ngikutin cerita ini yaaa dan makasih juga udah nampang terus di kotak review~~

Dan yah dunia kuliah bikin author dan Val lelach jadi update agak mandeg gak kayak dulu. Jadi makasih buat kalian yang masih rajin baca~ ingat literasi itu penting /bukan/

Akhir kata, RnR~?


	16. Side 16: With You

**Lala-chan ssu and val pururin proudly present**

**It's Like Beauty and the Beast: Side Story**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Rated: Kembali ke T**

**Disclaimer: Mau saya nangis darah dan jadi demon slayer juga Kurobas hanya milik om Fujitada**

**Warning: AU, OMEGAVERSE, TWIN!BOKUSHI ORESHI, BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK BAKU-GAUL, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, NISTA, DLL DKK**

**Note: Disini Shiori masih hidup dan Masaomi sayang sama oreshi**

**DLDR**

~~oo00oo~~

**Chapter 16: With You**

~~oo00oo~~

"AKASHICCHIIIII! AOMINECCHIIIII!"

Suara nyaring memenuhi gedung aula membuat beberapa tamu menoleh dan berbisik. Mereka memperhatikan sang biang berisik berambut kuning. Si biang berisik pun mendapat jitakan di kepala

"Lu bisa gak sih sehariiii aja gak alay?!"

"Tau nih Kise-kun lagi banyak orang juga. Dasar rakjel ga tau diri."

"Harusnya kita tak mengajakmu, nodayo."

"KOK KALIAN JAHAT KE GUE SIH SSU?! HUWEEEE KALIAN JAHAT! KALIAN TEGA! PULANGKAN AKU KE RUMAH ORANG TUAKU!"

Aomine yang melihat adegan di hadapannya hanya bisa menepuk jidat. Habis sudah imagenya dikikis habis oleh sobat-sobat pelanginya. Kise pun kembali dijitak dan diamankan Kagami.

"Itu anak udah tau belom sih ini acara apaan?" tanya Aomine melihat Kise yang mojok di pinggir ruangan—ngambek ceritanya—

"Tau kok. Cuma lupa minum obat aja kali." Ujar Kuroko kalem

"Oh pantesan."

"JAHAT LO SEMUA SSU!" Kise kembali ngegas.

"KUNING ALAY GA BERHAK NGOMONG!"

Aomine menghela napas. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk jaim di depan tamu ayahnya Akashi

...tapi ngapain juga sih Aomine jaim? (Author digebuk)

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang." Akashi yang sejak tadi diam saja membuka suara dan membungkuk. "Maaf sudah repot-repot datang di hari libur seperti ini."

"Tidak apa kok, Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko cepat

"Itu benar! Kami senang kok diundang kemari!" Kagami memamerkan cengiran lima jari

"Ya. Lagipula kami ingin memberi ucapan selamat." Ujar Midorima. Mendengar itu, Akashi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang." Ujarnya

"Ngomong-ngomong, Murasakibara tidak ikut?" tanya Aomine

"Hah? Dia ada di si—"

Midorima tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yang lain pun menoleh dan tak menemukan Murasakibara

"Perasaan tadi ngintil di belakang dah." Ujar Kagami

"Hah?! Masa ilang?!" tanya Aomine

"Udah gede kok masih ilang sih?"

Tak lama terdengar suara ribut dari aula sebelah kanan. Kemudian muncullah Murasakibara ngibrit membawa dua piring besar berisi tumpukan makanan.

"Makanannya banyaakk, terima kasih Mine-chin." Ujar Murasakibara dengan watadosnya.

Ya Gusti cabut saja nyawa Aomine sekarang

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" suara tenang Seijirou menyapa indera pendengaran

Naahh pas banget nih malaikat kematiannya dateng

"Ngomong sesuatu, thor?"

Hah? Ehehehe nggak kok mas. Gunting nya simpen dong mas. Ehehehehehehhe okeh lanjut

"Seijirou." Ujar Aomine, bermaksud menyapa. Seijirou mengangguk, membalas sapaan Aomine

"Kuulangi, ini ribut apa?"

"Ah... Murasakibara hanya berebut makanan."

Seijirou mengernyit, seolah menilai Aomine. Aomine menelan ludah sebelum Seijirou berbalik

"Jangan berisik lagi."

Aomine menghela napas

Ya Gusti mengapa kau lakukan ini padakuuuu?!

~~oo00oo~~

"Sei-chaaann!"

Suara nyaring perempuan mengalihkan perhatian Akashi yang sedaritadi memperhatikan pembicaraan Aomine dengan geng pelangi cerianya. Dilihatnya Momoi langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat, diikuti oleh Takao dan Furihata.

"Sei-chan, aku senang sekaliiii..." Takao memeluk Akashi sambil menangis bombay

"C-cepat sekali..." ujar Furihata sambil menahan tangis.

Melihat itu, Akashi terkekeh geli

"Kalian ini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ujar Akashi. "Aku hanya meresmikan hubunganku dengan Daiki."

"Tetap saja..." Momoi mengerucutkan bibir. "Huuuh, Dai-chan! Pokoknya kau harus menjaga Sei-chan! Kalau tidak ku potong *piiip*mu!"

"KOK NGANCEMNYA GITU SIH?!"

Teriakan Aomine kembali mengundang bisik-bisik tetangga

Untung Masaomi belum datang. Auto dipecat jadi calon mantu si Aomine kalo kelakuannya begitu

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah lama ditunggu pun, pihak keluarga Akashi datang diikuti oleh pihak keluarga Aomine. Tamu yang datang segera bertepuk tangan melihat Masaomi menaiki panggung

Seluruh anggota geng pelangi ceria berkumpul bersama dan memperhatikan peresmian hubungan Aomine dan Akashi. Kise masih sok nangis Bombay membuat seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai pura-pura gak kenal

"Emang gak kenal kok."

Yaudah terserah aja. Lanjut mang!

"Selamat siang kepada seluruh hadirin yang datang."

Sapaan kembali terdengar. Masaomi mengernyit mendengar ada isak tangis namun tak ia gubris. Masaomi hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan.

"Malam ini, saya, Akashi Masaomi, akan menyampaikan mengenai masalah kelangsungan cabang Akashi Corp serta mengenai masalah pengurus cabang tersebut sekaligus mengumumkan suatu hal."

"Jadi seperti yang sudah diketahui, saya memiliki putra seorang omega." Ujar Masaomi. Akashi pun menaiki panggung dan berdiri di dekat Masaomi.

"Kami sudah lama mendekatkan putra kami, Akashi Seijuurou, dengan putra dari keluarga mitra kami, yaitu Aomine Daiki. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan sejak usia 13 atau Sekolah Menengah Pe—"

"UDAH DARI SELAMA ITU?! AOMINECCHI CURANGSBDHEKKSND"

Seluruh perhatian segera menuju sang kuning alay yang kembali berteriak histeris namun dibekap oleh Kagami yang sudah muak mendengar teriakan Kise. Masaomi terdiam lalu berdehem.

"Hubungan mereka telah berjalan sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dan mereka sudah melalui proses mating. Dan pada hari Minggu sebelumnya, kedua pihak keluarga telah melaksanakan proses pertunangan."

Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan. Aomine berdiri tegak, sebentar lagi ia akan dipanggil.

"Dan mereka sudah hadir di sini. Kami perkenalkan, calon suami dari putra kami, Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine maju dan berdiri di sebelah Akashi. Seluruh hadirin riuh bertepuk tangan, bahkan tangisan alay Kise tak terdengar lagi.

"Dengan ini saya mengumumkan diresmikannya pertunangan antara Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuurou. Sekaligus dipindahkannya tampuk kekuasaan atas beberapa perusahaan cabang milik keluarga Akashi kepada penerus resmi yaitu Akashi Seijuurou."

Beberapa tamu undangan mengernyitkan dahi mendengar keputusan Masaomi, namun mereka tetap bertepuk tangan. Aomine menghela napas. Syukurlah ia tak perlu (atau belum perlu bicara terlalu banyak)

Aomine menoleh merasakan genggaman pada tangan kirinya. Dilihatnya Akashi memegang tangannya dan tersenyum. Melihat senyuman sang mate tercinta, Aomine juga turut tersenyum

~~oo00oo~~

"Akashii! Ah, sudah bukan Akashi lagi ya? Jadi dipanggil apa?"

Seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban—termasuk Kise yang masih nangis Bombay gak jelas—mendatangi Aomine dan Akashi. Trio omega rekan Akashi juga turut mendekat.

"Nama margaku masih Akashi kok." Akashi tersenyum "Margaku baru berubah saat nanti sudah menikah."

"Masih lama sampai kalian menikah kan? Atau setelah lulus langsung?" tanya Kuroko sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Ayah bilang dia ingin Daiki merasakan bekerja sebagai bagian dari perusahaan Akashi dahulu selama tiga tahun." Jelas Akashi. Aomine bergidik.

"Apa itu berarti aku akan jadi bawahan Seijirou?"

"Tentu saja."

"WUAAAHH!"

Aomine melonjak kaget saat mendadak Seijirou berdiri di belakangnya. Seijirou sendiri hanya menatapnya (sok) watados.

"Ada apa, Daiki? Kau senang kan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi?" Seijirou tersenyum 'manis' membuat Aomine merinding

"Kakak, berhenti mengganggunya." Tegur Akashi yang dihadiahkan palingan wajah. Namun Seijirou melihat sosok seorang omega berambut cokelat di dekat Akashi yang tengah gemetaran. Seijirou pun tersenyum.

"Halo, Furihata Kouki kan?"

Furihata langsung kaget dan semakin menyembunyikan diri ke belakang Akashi. Seijirou mengangkat alis.

"Apa ada yang salah dariku?" tanya Seijirou.

'BANYAK!' batin seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban, tapi mereka hanya diam

Diam itu emas asal bukan emas yang ngambang di kali. Eh itu mah Kise ya *author digebuk bola basket*

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu Sei-chaaann!" Takao menyunggingkan seringaian khasnya. "Dan selamat juga sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan cabang~meski aku tidak tahu apa itu teehee~~"

"Bakao!" keluh Midorima.

"Ih, Shin-chan jahaatt..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi." Kagami membuka suara. "Sepertinya banyak yang memperhatikan mu?"

Akashi mengerjap. Memang benar banyak yang menatapnya aneh bahkan sinis. Namun Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Ini karena keputusan ayah menjadikan ku pemimpin perusahaan cabang. Tidak apa kok, aku sudah tahu akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini." Ujar Akashi tenang. Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan benar saja, para tamu undangan menatap Akashi sinis dan berbisik-bisik.

"Biar kuurus mereka." Aomine hendak maju namun Akashi menahan tangannya.

"Jangan, Daiki. Biarkan saja mereka berbicara semau mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka menghancurkan hari bahagiaku. Karena itu, kita bahagia bersama ya." Akashi tersenyum.

Aomine mematung. Ia hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan genggaman tangan Akashi lepas perlahan. Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah bila itu maumu."

Akashj hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggenggam tangan Aomine. Yah memang sejak tadi tangan mereka saling bertautan

"Wah, Mine-chin. Itu artinya selama Mine-chin cari ribut Aka-chin gak bahagia tuh." Ujar Murasakibara sambil mengunyah kue sus.

"APA LU KATAAA?!"

"Noh kan. Akashi-kun jangan mau sama yang ngegas kayak Aomine-kun. Udah sama aku aja."

"HEH ENAK BANGET LO NIKUNGNYA KUROKO!"

"Sama aku aja Akashicchi. Gantengan aku kan daripada Aominecchi~~"

"KAMPRET LO SEMUA!"

Yah memang bukan Generasi Keajaiban kalau gak ngegas dimanapun kapanpun. Tak peduli seluruh tamu undangan memperhatikan, mereka tetap berteriak dan tertawa

Kebahagiaan ini tak bisa diganti oleh apapun

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

Suatu petang,

Lala: Asli ye gua ga ngerti lagi

**Val pururin:** *sambil main SSBTS* Ngomong-ngomong gua mo nanya deh

Lala: Apaan?

Val: Project kita gak dilanjutin?

Lala: Oh yang AoAka? Lah elu kan idenya—

Val: Apaan?

Lala:... SHIT!

Jadi itulah cerita mengapa FF ini baru update sekarang HAHAHAHA

MAAF KITA GANTUNGIN KALIAN READERS TENANG KITA MASIH HIDUP KOK. KULIAH BELUM MENELAN HIDUP KITA. Iya...belom

Belom

Belom /plak

Bales surat cinta (?) dulu

**SesilliaS** HAHAHAHA iya dongs akhirnya resmi. Anaknya tunggu mereka lulus sekolah dulu lah. Biarin mereka rasain masa putih abu-abu (?) dulu /paan

YAK segitu dulu readers. Maaf updatenya lamaaa banget lebih lama dari proses loading Lala selama matkul mikroekonomi.

Akhir kata, RnR?


End file.
